


Caffeine Effect

by JlieJlieFie



Series: Caffeine Effect [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Agony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, Love Triangles, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 62,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JlieJlieFie/pseuds/JlieJlieFie
Summary: 铉辰该如何在新同事彰彬哥与可爱的狐狸男孩精寅之间做出抉择呢？
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Caffeine Effect [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687351
Comments: 16
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Non-Traditional ABO"  
> 我的初次ABO，设想着如果真实世界情况下会如何，应该会有五花八门各式各样相对应的产品因应而生吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-Traditional ABO

夏末秋初，澄澈蓝天白云流涌，城市一隅的宴会场所，其中一厅，

Blue Moon公司年度午茶叙餐会，人们正杯影交错低声交谈。

与往常不同的，往年仅供应低酒精浓度的佐茶点酒，今年则多供应了几款咖啡，空气中弥漫了截然不同的香气，会场中也增加了许多未曾见过的脸孔。

徐彰彬穿着暗色衬衫与长裤，外搭一件黑西装外套，简约银耳饰与项链，他正伫在饮料区犹豫。

他连日熬夜处理一桩大案子，赶在截止日期前完成交予给客户，虽然昨夜有稍微补了些眠，现在思绪仍有些迟滞，头颅两侧太阳穴隐隐发疼却并非无法忍耐。

他伸手出拿了马克杯，将雾黑金属壶提起倾斜，深褐色澄清液体流入杯中，同时带起一丝咖啡独有的气味，他有些陌生的喝了一口液体，温热入口，苦涩立刻弥漫舌面，他皱起脸，他不懂咖啡。

身旁的方灿一身全黑，黑衬衫衬托他脸面白如玉，倒是仍一如往常拿起玻璃杯举至唇畔，品尝佐餐酒，低声对他说，「公司真的并购那间专门做咖啡进出口的小公司。」

彰彬点点头，「这样公司业务范围就直接拓广。」

主持人告知即将开始议程，同仁们逐渐往讲台靠拢。

彰彬发现一位陌生男子朝他靠近，身材高挑硕长，浅蓝衬衫与水洗牛仔裤，沉静的一手举着小巧的咖啡杯，凑在鼻前嗅，拿着杯耳的手指指节分明，食指上一枚素面铂戒，表情淡然优雅。

男子感觉到彰彬的视线，放下脸前的杯，转过头来，嘴角勾起一抹礼貌的笑容，轻轻对彰彬点头示意。

彰彬愣住了，他不是没有见过好看的脸孔，但是眼前这位莫名的让他的心悸动，美好的五官舒展，黑短发些许散落缀在双眉，眼眸深邃，丰润唇形，他眨眨眼，发现自身ABO动物面从成年后未曾如此按耐不住过，他压住躁动的内在alpha，同样勾起嘴角礼貌客套的点头。彰彬正想要开口，讲台上公司发言人声音已覆盖全场。

男子顺着声音将身体朝向讲台，他深吸口气，用意志力将视线从那美好的侧脸拉开转向讲台。

发言人说明着公司的并购案以及后续相关的整并人事与业务异动等。

彰彬突然意识到身边男子若有似无的气味，这不可能，这个科技发达的年代，人们早已经用妥善运用抑制帖及中和剂抑制剂等等各种不同的产品，控制自身的动物面ABO，现在第一性别有时因为穿着都有些模糊，更何况第二性别，早已全然成了隐私，除非一定的熟捻否则就算是朋友也不一定知道对方的第二性为何。

所以这气味，应该是我手中的咖啡？

他举杯低头嗅了一下，嗯，无法叙述的复杂气味，还真的是呢。

但是，他仍可以感受到他身旁男子传来的热度和他胸腔里过快砰砰心跳，

咖啡因作祟？难道他的体质不能喝这种咖啡？只能喝便利店里工厂大批生产的罐装商品？

彰彬伸手揉了揉疼痛加剧的太阳穴，再喝了一口咖啡。

终于主讲人结束了讲话，同仁们边低头交谈着，边往餐区移动，

他身旁的男子转过身来，「你好，我是黄铉辰，如果没有什么意外的话，我们将会是同部门的同事了。」清冷的男声。

「你好，我是徐彰彬。」

男子伸出右手，他握上，柔韧有力的掌心不热甚至有些偏凉，他心跳急速砰跳，收紧手掌。

铉辰僵住了，略有些惊讶的看着彰彬。

「我被你强烈吸引，请你跟我约会。」

「啊？」铉辰蹙眉瞬间抽手，却发现抽不回。

「不。我拒绝，徐彰彬请你放开我的手。」

彰彬耳畔轰轰作响，只见眼前男子客套礼貌的外壳裂开，面露困扰，不悦度直线上升，美好的唇上下开合着似乎正在呼唤着，他往前一步。

「彬！」方灿发现好友的异常赶紧用力抓住他的肩膀，他反射般地扭开，又再次被方灿抓住。

「徐彰彬！ STOP！！」

「啊！」彰彬回过神，赶紧松手，心脏在胸腔内急速的砰砰跳动着，头疼感强烈到令他有些恶心反胃。

「抱歉，我身体不太对劲，谢谢你明白拒绝我。」彰彬摀着头转身快速离开，穿过人群，消失在会场。

铉辰蹙眉揉着被握得有些疼的手掌，看着仓促快速离开的彰彬背影。

「不好意思，我是方灿，彰彬可能最近熬夜过头了，他平常不是这个样子。我代他向你道歉。」

「不用，他刚自己道过歉了。没什么大不了的，我就是有点吓到。」铉辰淡淡地说。

会场外凉风吹拂，彰彬走到建筑物附近的小片绿荫，坐在长椅上，仰头闭上眼，再缓缓睁开眼看着蓝天白云，感觉躁动似乎消失了，心跳稍微有些回复却仍是过快，头疼依旧。

他拿起手机，发现灿已传来关心。

C: 你的抑制帖是不是过期了？

C: 还是周期因为熬夜乱序？ 快去就诊！！

B: 可恶，今日的餐点里有烤牛肉，我想吃！

C: <PIC>餐盘里粉红色的烤牛肉切片

C: 帮你吃

B: 哭

C: 看有没有机会帮你留点

彰彬发现在公园坐了一会儿，心悸消失，而头痛仍在，他将一切归因于多日熬夜的睡眠不足，决定回公寓睡觉。

回到公寓，

彰彬重头仔细检视了一番抽屉里库存的抑制帖与各式产品们，还真发现几包被压在角落已经超过有效期限，他吓得冒出一身冷汗，赶紧扔进垃圾桶，再将公文包与健身背包与几个常用提袋里的中和剂药瓶(外用喷剂)和抑制帖们全掏出来扔掉，再全部换上新的确定是有效期限内的，处理完后他才松了一口气，洗了热水澡后缩进被窝里熟睡。

翌日，

黄铉辰和韩知城站在部门经理旁被介绍给众人，铉辰浅灰衬衫深色长裤显得气质优雅，知城则花俏许多，拼贴跳色的衬衫彰显的活泼性格。

彰彬想着要找时间跟铉辰再次道歉，却总是没有什么交集，虽然是同一个办公室，但是办公室很大，业务内容一酒一咖啡没有重迭，隶属不同小组，办公区离得颇远。

只有每周固定的部门会议时会一起开会，午餐时间也从来没有坐在一块过，休憩时间也没有任何闲谈，彰彬在茶水间碰到铉辰会礼貌点头，铉辰亦然。

就这样平静的过了两个多月，原本因为整并而混乱的业务稍微比较进入轨道。

铉辰倒是发现彰彬是不喝咖啡的，有些同仁们虽然做的是酒的业务，上班仍会饮用咖啡，但是彰彬在茶水间只装白开水。

铉辰耸耸肩，将视线拉回笔电，检视着报告内容，耳旁传来知城的声音。

「铉辰啊，今天早上部门会时方灿和彰彬这两人的团队又再次被称赞了，哼哼，我可是不会认输的。」

铉辰转过身，看着隔壁桌的同事兼好友皱着鼻瘪着嘴，脚板一抖一抖的抒发不悦。

「你要跟他们比什么，我们就刚被并入没多久，还正在摸熟作业流程，跟新人菜鸟没啥两样。先站稳脚步再说吧，而且跟别人比较实在是没意思。」

「我不。」知城眉头紧蹙大力摇头。

「你不什么啦，你危地马拉103号试味报告完成了？」

「当然，浅烘焙最适合，水洗也还蛮棒的，你收个信打开报告，我们讨论一下。」

「灿哥，你在发呆。」

彰彬轻拍了一下同事兼好友的方灿宽阔的肩膀，灿哥每天的上班穿着都一样全黑，黑衬衫与黑裤，有时候彰彬会偷偷想灿哥今天这件会不会就是前几天同一件，从没洗过。

「我没有。」

方灿摇头，「我没有发呆，我在看韩知城和黄铉辰。」

方灿伸手指着不远处办公室另一角，知城和铉辰两人正在对着屏幕认真讨论的模样。

「喔？」

「铉辰昨天跟我请教软木塞和橡木桶的种类。」

「喔？」彰彬被挑起了兴趣。

「说现在有人在做将咖啡放入橡木桶内，让咖啡有酒香。」

「新做法？」

「嗯，听起来顶新潮的，但是他不懂酒香是什么，而我们不懂咖啡。」

「颇有趣，想合作？」

方灿扬眉，「正是如此。」

彰彬点头，「公司刚整并，我们就提出酒与咖啡一起的产品，不就正中红心？」

方灿和彰彬轻笑互相击掌。

「「耶！」」

「但是，」方灿突然停顿下来。「你不会又像餐会时一样，邀请铉辰来去约会什么的吧？」

「嘿，我不就是上次睡眠不足加上抑制帖过期吗？我已经全确定一遍确保它们都在效期内了，不会再出这种青少年才会犯的傻事。」

「GOOD，那我等等邀请铉辰和知城有时间一起讨论。」

彰彬预约了间小会议室，

方灿和彰彬坐在里面讨论着案子，约定时间到时，敲门声后门开，铉辰与知城走入随着一股复杂的咖啡气味走入，铉辰拿着笔电与一箱器材：壶、滤杯、杯具等，知城则拿了一箱咖啡豆样品放置桌面，方灿果断迅速开始主持展开话题，知城和铉辰开始介绍起带来的样品，四人就这番讨论起来。

会议结束，知城和方灿已经走出小会议室，彰彬趁机拦住了铉辰。

「嘿，铉辰，」

彰彬深吸一口气后果断说出，「我想为上次的事情道歉。」

铉辰看着彰彬，这几个月从来没有讲过话的同事，整齐的衬衫露出额头的黑短发，一脸真挚且抱歉的表情，看起来跟上次餐会截然不同，他点点头。

「OK，我接受，你上次真的好像失了魂一般。」

「睡眠不足。」彰彬耸耸肩，「我当下头痛又脑袋一片浑沌空白。嗯，那么，请让我从新来过，很高兴认识你。」

铉辰看着彰彬伸出右手掌，顿了一下，「你上次握过啦，握得很紧。」

铉辰没有回握，伸右拳轻击了下他的肩，拿着笔电和马克杯，走出小会议室的门。

彰彬怔了一秒，耸耸肩，随之走出，门口正站着方灿和知城，灿哥看见他们俩人走出来转头就问。

「铉辰，我跟彰彬下周会出差，周四晚上会回来，要不我们约周五讨论？」

铉辰摇摇头，「得下个周一了，我周五请假。」

知城接话，「周一我们没问题。」

「你们要去哪儿？」铉辰问。

「这次跑得比较远，首要目的要去看客户在海外新设的酒厂，并且安排了几间当地的酒庄和制造商要拜访。」

「喔，我有听海外贸易部的李旻浩提起。」知城点点头。

铉辰眨眨眼，李旻浩？打算之后找机会再问问知城。

「三位，不好意思，下班时间已到，我等等有事得离开。」铉辰先行告退，回位子快速收拾物品肩起背包离开。

铉辰急急忙忙冲回公寓，

公寓门一开就正对着一组沙发，沙发上有一身影怀中抱着玩偶倚着靠背正在假寐，听到开门声立刻抬起头，稚嫩青春的面容眨眨眼，蹦的就从沙发上跳起来，伸手掌拨了下先前染过鲜艳颜彩后退色几乎金黄的短发，往两侧上扬的眼眉，笑靥绽放像头狐狸非常可爱，印花粉色上衣和破损牛仔裤，几乎和铉辰一样高。

铉辰正在喘气还没开口，男孩就上前帮忙铉辰放下公文包，摆放到沙发前的矮几上。

「哥，我肚子超饿，快，我们走吧。」男孩满脸迫不及待。

「精寅想吃什么？炸鸡？麻辣烫？ 」铉辰有些宠溺的搓揉男孩的金发。

「麻辣烫，吃完再买炸鸡回来。」男孩眼睛一亮，兴高采烈的说着。

「哈哈哈，没问题。」

两人嘻笑的出门了。

他的铉辰哥，年长他六岁，平常时则淡然沉稳，疯起来傻气夸张，不熟悉的外人会以为他气质卓然，认识的人会觉得铉辰哥是Drama king。

铉辰现在正夹取着麻辣烫的食料们，黑毛肚、里肌肉、豆腐…。

他站在铉辰身后，瞪视着有些过于靠近铉辰哥的其他用餐客人。

「精寅，叫你好几声了？」铉辰头往后一仰轻敲精寅的肩，软软的头发刷过他的脸瞬间有些麻痒。

「嗯？」

「你还有没有想要吃什么？」

他将下巴靠在铉辰肩膀，往前看了眼铉辰手中篮子里的内容。

「再加点茄子？」

铉辰笑了拐身后的男孩一肘。

「我最讨厌茄子。」

「呵呵呵，我想要吃菠菜和藕片。」

红褐色的麻辣烫一大盘放在双人座桌面中央，两人筷起筷落吃着。

「铉辰哥，感觉你的公司被并购后稍微比较稳定了？」

「喔，你怎么发现的？」

「因为前几个月你下班回到公寓几乎就是精疲力竭窝在沙发看剧，就算是我们固定的两周一次吃饭你也不太讲话，但是最近这几天你还顶精神的。」

「嗯，稍微适应了些，也有找出下个提案的可能，所以算是回到轨道上？」铉辰耸耸肩，夹起一块豆腐放入口中。

「别说我了，你学校如何？你不是下周开始暑假要跟朋友去五天四夜小旅行？周四出发？」

精寅满口塞满了食物，闷哼着点头。

「精寅啊。」铉辰笑着用手指戳了下他鼓胀的脸颊，宠溺的笑容，令他心骤然加速。

「看你一年前跟那个女孩分手后你就没再谈恋爱了，齁齁齁，你们这群大学生出游可要好好把握机会。」

他心瞬间冷了下来，抓住铉辰的手腕，用力咀嚼嘴里的食物。

他的铉辰哥不以为意，嘻笑着抽回手，

终于吞下去了，

「铉辰哥，呜…」铉辰夹了块毛肚，塞入正打算要开口的男孩嘴中。

「好吃吧？」

他奋力地咀嚼，毛肚的滋味混着麻辣烫的汁水，美味扩散口腔。

「好吃。」精寅诚实的点头回答。

铉辰笑着拍了拍男孩的头。

回程的车上，

坐在副驾驶座上的精寅腿上一盒香气四溢的辣味炸鸡，精寅看着铉辰专心开车的侧脸，心中一紧。

他们其实是隔壁邻居，或是说老家的父母是隔壁邻居，如果要说从小一起长大不十分正确，因为差了六岁，当他上国中时铉辰哥刚好上大学离开故乡，当他离家要上大学时铉辰哥早已工作了几年，两年铉辰哥正好要换公寓，就这样让他搬过来跟一起住。

「嗯？精寅怎么啦，干嘛一直盯着我看？」

红灯了，铉辰转过脸来，嘴角上扬，伸手轻搓精寅的发。

他啪地用手格开，有些委屈，「哥！我不是一直都是小孩子。」

「好好好，我们精寅最成熟，21岁是大学四年级的大学长噜。」铉辰调侃着收回手，握住方向盘，绿灯，车再次往前驶。

「铉辰哥，……。」精寅瘪嘴。

公寓里炸鸡桶摆桌上，随意选了部老电影，两人窝在沙发上，恣意的啃着炸鸡。

电影看到一半精寅突然觉得肩膀有些沉，一转头发现铉辰不知在何时已经睡着，脖子歪靠到他的臂膀上，缓缓的呼吸着。

若有似无的香气缭绕入鼻腔，令精寅有些心衿动摇。

他忍不住伸出手想要摸摸那脸庞，触摸那唇瓣，手伸到半途乍然停止，他摇摇头忍住了，轻叹了口气，改为双掌撑扶铉辰的头颈，缓缓移动放至自己的大腿上，略有些沉，却很温暖。

美好的颜容，表情放松舒展，铉辰哥工作忙碌之余仍约守着与他的双周五晚餐，等他毕业完全经济独立后，铉辰哥会把它当作大人来看？

他放轻动作，拿起手机开始上网。

=======


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heat !

一周过得颇快，

周四的晚上，为了明日的休假，铉辰留下来加班。

其他人都陆陆续续地离开，办公室只剩下几盏灯光，其他区域都已关灯无人。

莫约八点左右，方灿和彰彬风尘仆仆的进入办公室，将两个大行李箱都是样品与对象等放置到墙边。

彰彬看到办公室一区仍有几盏灯光，一位同事正在对着屏幕手指敲打输入。「喔，铉辰你还在啊？」

铉辰听见声音回过头，看见穿着休闲的方灿与彰彬面带倦容的模样。

「我也差不多该回去了，我明天休假有些东西得先处理起来。」铉辰将完成的信件按下寄送钮，开始关机收拾随身物品。

彰彬走到座位将装有笔电等的背包卸下。

「彬，铉辰我先走了喔，我要来回去大睡一顿调整时差。」

「喔。」「 灿哥Bye。」彰彬和铉辰都对方灿挥挥手。

彰彬伸了个懒腰，拿起自己的行囊，刚好铉辰也同时起身。

今天的铉辰一如平常简单的衬衫与长裤上班装，倒是彰彬则是一副适合长途飞行的松软舒适休闲穿着。两人一前一后走出公司大门，至电梯等待区。

“叮。” 电梯来，门开，两人步入。

铉辰按下B1转头看彰彬，「1楼？」

彰彬点头，开口解释，「工作需要品酒，所以就自然而然不开车。」

「安全第一。」铉辰理解的点头。

电梯缓缓地下降，铉辰拿起手机。

正在下降中的电梯突然停止，楼层显示电梯在五楼。

铉辰和彰彬两人对视了一眼，灯光突然闪烁了几下后熄灭，骤然眼前一片漆黑伸手不见五指。

铉辰惊吓的愣住了，黑暗窄小空间眼前突然出现一小束亮光，出现的是彰彬的脸，正拿着手机照明。

「嘿，你还好吗？」

他眨眨眼，没有回答。

「铉辰，你还好吗？」彰彬放柔声音再次询问。

他深吸口气，稳住慌乱，点点头，「还好。」

彰彬走过去按下门边的紧急通话键，没有获得回应。

彰彬叹了口气，「你的手机有讯号吗？」

铉辰拿起手机看，「没有。」

「我的也没有。」彰彬耸耸肩在靠着墙坐了下来，「好吧，看来我的补眠调整时差要在这个电梯里了。」

「啊？」

「你刚来这办公室所以还没遇过，这个电梯不知道怎么了，大概一两个月就会坏一次，维修工程师们也找不出问题。」彰彬耸耸肩，「这栋商办大楼里的人们都有些习以为常了，我去年运气超棒也曾被关过一次，别担心，等被发现到修好，最多不会超过五个小时，快的时候两个小时就恢复运行。」

「原来如此。」铉辰看着彰彬十分放松不紧张的模样，倒也放宽了心，在对墙学着彰彬坐下来。

「那我关手机光源了，我时差很严重需要睡眠。」

「好，请随意。」铉辰盘起双腿，将包放到一边，身体挪到墙角，双手盘胸头靠在墙上。

彰彬将手机光源关闭，狭小的空间瞬间又进入黑暗，只有淡淡的呼吸声。

他阖上双眼休憩，因时差浑沌的脑袋很快的坠入睡眠。

模糊中温热与重量落在大腿，彰彬睁开眼却仍是一片漆黑，当视觉消失，其他的感官格外清晰。温热身躯熨贴他的胸口，手臂环绕至颈后，很温暖，呼吸声很近响在耳畔，若有似无的香气缭绕，令彰彬混沌的脑袋更加迷眩，他努力的凝聚意识，甩甩头试图清醒。

「铉辰。」

他拍了拍搂着他的那团温暖，换来模糊的嘟哝声。

「嗯？」铉辰扭动着身体找寻更舒适的位子。

「黄铉辰，你坐在我腿上。」

「嗯…你很温暖，而且闻起来很好……」深吸气的声音，「很舒服。」

柔软呢喃的口气，撒娇又黏人，高度依偎需求。

彰彬脑中突然警铃大作！用力压下体内有些悬浮起的躁动。

伸手掌用力将胸前的温度往外推离，那身体一离开，他胸口骤然有些寒冷，却让他清醒许多。

黑暗中传来铉辰有些不满的嘟哝。

「铉辰，你你是omega而且进入preheat？！」

「嗯，应该吧……」

温热的身躯又贴回来了，将头颅靠在他的颈窝蹭了蹭。

「照周期发情就是这一两天了，精寅跟朋友出游了要很多天后才会回来，所以我这几天提前减低抑制剂量，打算要好好享受知城介绍我的toy kit，网购现货昨天到的。」

「Toy kit？」

「嗯，数种口味的仿alpha气味三种口味润滑剂与三个不同形状的dildo，应有尽有，知城都夸上天了，我等等把链结发给你。」

彰彬顿时无言，「黄铉辰，我不是omega。」以为我是omega才这番没戒心？

「嗯…你现在给我的感觉就像是知城在我preheat期给我的感觉，闻起来舒服，抱起来很温暖舒适……。」

温热的双臂伸到他颈后环住收紧。

沟通无效，看来铉辰已经无法思考了。

彰彬在周围地板摸索到手机，按亮手机手电筒，仅有一束强光照亮极小的区域，其他空间则获得其少量的微光。

「嗯，好亮。」铉辰瞇起眼，将头扭离光线直射，埋窝在他肩上。

彰彬用力甩头，凝聚精神，就着光源打开行囊，摸索到自己放在夹层里的抑制帖。

「铉辰。」

「嗯？」

「我要帮你在颈后贴上抑制帖。」

「为什么？现在感觉很好，不需要抑制。」铉辰收紧臂膀将身体贴得更紧，扭动臀部磨蹭着他。

「DAMN！黄铉辰！我说了我不是omega。」

「嗯……感觉很好。」完全失去理智了，不由自主的磨蹭，欲望随之逐渐升高。

「黄铉辰！」有些气急败坏的口气。

铉辰抬起头，彰彬怔住了，手机单束光线照明的白光撕开阴影，美丽的面容紧闭的眼，颈项光洁的肌肤，丰润性感的唇瓣，「嗯？」低喃的回应，喉结随着移动。

“”啪！””手机摔落在地。

彰彬紧紧搂住身前的温热身躯，手掌往下移到紧实的屁股，朝他他硬挺阴茎用力一按，隔着布料挤压。

「嗯啊…」

感觉真好，他要…

顿时电梯灯光闪烁数下，狭小的空间瞬间光亮，他瞇起双眼避开强烈的光线骤变，空间却又再次落入黑暗，仅存躺落地面的手机兀自发出一束光芒投照在电梯门上印出一小个光圈。

他赶紧松开手。

该死，这里可是公司的电梯，电梯随时就会修好，重新运行。

彰彬任由铉辰又再次将头窝回他的肩膀，后颈正好就在落在他胸前。

他叹了口气，就着昏暗的光源，右手拿着抑制帖，左手将油纸撕开部分，按在那裸露的后颈，然后将纸完全撕开，手掌压按让抑制药帖妥善完整的黏贴。

「嗯…啊…」铉辰发出几乎呻吟般的低喃，扬起头瘪嘴。

「就说别贴，你…这么讨厌我？」

彰彬眨眨眼，初次见面时铉辰蹙眉直白拒绝的模样浮现，讨厌我的应该是你吧？

「不。」

铉辰听到回答嘴又更噘。

微弱光线下，美好脸庞缓缓朝他贴近。

彰彬赶紧将头扭开，唇贴上他的脸颊，柔软触感与温热的气息。他感觉到身体里的躁动越来越激动，濒临失控，窄小的空间中只有急促的呼吸混着粗重的喘息，温热的手掌捧起他的下巴将他的脸转正，柔软的触感落在唇上，温热的鼻息。彰彬理智线濒临崩解，紧闭双眼，双拳紧握在两侧。

可以的，徐彰彬你做得到，再忍忍，抑制药效很快就会发挥，别动别看，你可以的，忍着。

铉辰热切吸吮着他的唇，饥渴的舌探入嘴中，柔软湿热，甜美诱人令人无法自拔，柔软的唇瓣离开嘴，往下滑过下巴，再往下舔舐他的颈脖，含住喉结，轻轻啮咬颈脖肌肤，带来细小的麻痒。

呼吸交织，

铉辰有些恍惚，他松开嘴唇，放开怀抱，眨眨眼，眼前的男子，背紧贴着墙，头扭往右侧，面容隐约在昏暗中，臀腿传来紧实的触感，两人胯间的灼热互抵着。

「徐彰彬……。」这是进入电梯后铉辰第一次叫他的名，彰彬缓缓将头转正。

铉辰看着他，迷茫的双眼透出了疑惑，似乎恢复了一些理智。

太好了，看来抑制帖发挥药效唤醒铉辰，感谢抑制帖，感谢啊。

「……我怎么了？」

彰彬思考着要怎么回答，脑中许多选项，你强押索吻？你失去理智？号外，办公大楼电梯内惊传omega强上alpha案件！他赶紧甩甩头，怎样都不知该如何解释。

最后他伸出手揉搓那凌乱的发，「没什么，别担心，没事了。」试图抹去铉辰的不安。

铉辰挣扎着试图离开彰彬的大腿，却似乎没有什么力气，不小心触摸到彰彬高耸的裤档。铉辰一脸抱歉尽力的移动到彰彬身旁，想要再离远点却实在没有多少力量。

「别担心，靠着吧，什么都先别想。」彰彬轻搂着铉辰的肩，再轻拍拍铉辰的头安慰着。

铉辰伸手摸了下后颈，发现肌肤上的异样感是抑制帖，「你帮我贴的？」

「对，还好是ABO通用的。」

彰彬在行囊摸索着，找到他的随身气味中和外用喷剂，对着空气喷按数十下，略有些刺鼻的气味，将窄小空间里袅袅的香气中和，再示意铉辰闭上眼，喷在铉辰身上。

铉辰摀着前额，「彰彬，谢谢你，我…。」

「嘿，别道歉，动物面生理反应就是如此，」彰彬耸耸肩，「没什么。但是，你可别把那个知城推荐给你的toy kit链结发给我。」

铉辰眨眨眼，发出一声哀鸣，「天啊，我居然连这个都说出来。」

「你还介绍了kit里面的内容物。」

「喔不！！」

「哈哈哈哈哈，现在，让我来反馈一下，为你介绍我的toy kit?」

「不…。」

灯光突然闪烁了几下，窄小的空间恢复光明，铿锵几声后电梯又重新开始运作，电梯往下。

彰彬站起身来，铉辰挣扎着起身，他伸出手来搀扶起身，让铉辰倚墙站立。

电梯门在一楼打开，铉辰看着他按下关门键有些疑惑，电梯再往下到B1停车场，门开，他拿起两人的背包，轻扶着铉辰走出电梯。

「你的车停哪？」

「那边。」铉辰指示着方向，他轻扶着铉辰走到车旁，钥匙开车门，铉辰正打算要进驾驶座，彰彬则拉开后座门，将铉辰推了进去，自己坐上驾驶位。

「给地址。」

「啊？」

「你这样想自己开车回去？危险度太高，我送佛送上西天，嘿，别想太多，我若要占便宜刚刚早就被”你”吃干抹净了。」

铉辰尴尬地苦笑几声，掏出手机快速在地图导航输入公寓地址，递给前座的彰彬。

车流畅的驶出商办大楼，在黑夜里奔驰起来。

简约的二房一厅小公寓，开门最先见到的就是一组沙发椅，鞋柜在门一旁，小厨房在后头，客厅左右各一间套房。

梁精寅正倚在沙发上百赖无聊的上网浏览。

今天的铉辰哥好慢喔，虽然已经有先说过要加班，但是都已经十一点了。

男孩嘟嘴扔开手机，大字倒躺在沙发上。

突然，开门声响，他开心的从沙发上跳起来迎接。

门开，铉辰被陌生男子轻搂着，脸颊潮红，似乎没什么力气。

「铉辰哥。」

铉辰看见男孩停顿了一下，

「精寅，你今天不是要出游？」

「有人临时拉肚子，改为明天出发。」男孩有些担心，「铉辰哥，你还好吗？」

「我很好，但是哥得先回房休息了。」铉辰左手拿起彰彬递来的自己的包，右手举起手机晃了晃，「我再发信给你，但现在我真的得好好睡一顿。」

精寅看着铉辰有些摇摇晃晃的走入自己的卧房，再将门关上。

男孩轻轻若有似无的叹了口气，转过身来沉着脸双手盘胸。

「你是谁？可以解释一下发生什么事吗？」

年轻的alpha保护欲和占有欲同时升起，低声质问陌生男子，甚至夹带着一丝怒火。

彰彬单边嘴角上勾，耸耸肩，「我是铉辰的同事徐彰彬，今天电梯故障，所以他才会这么晚回来，至于其他的，我不能帮铉辰解释，这是他的隐私，只能告诉你不需要担心，你铉辰哥真的颇好。」

他心想如果铉辰已经预先请好假买好玩具准备好爽快度过发情期三天，应该已准备好食物与饮水，不需要太担忧，需要担心的应该是隔音……。

精寅蹙眉，明显不相信彰彬的话，走过去敲了敲铉辰卧室的门，没有回应。

他赶忙走过去拉住精寅。

「嘿，你应该知道铉辰的第二性别？」

精寅愣住了点点头。

「所以，如果他需要你，你现在已经在里面了。」

年轻的alpha终于有些明白了，胀红了脸，混着羞赧与挫败，不服气地反击着。

「哼，你不也跟我一样站在这里吗？」

彰彬语顿，没有回话的抿起嘴，

初次见面时在会场铉辰蹙眉用力将手抽回的模样，前次会议结束后拒绝握手改为握拳轻击他右肩的神情，方才在窄小电梯里，恢复神智后就挣扎着离开的姿态。全都是明白地拒绝。

他蹙眉，推开心中突然扬起的莫名不爽，

「我人送到了，走啦。」

转身离开。

铉辰走入卧房就将门反锁，打开空调，将空气清净的功能开启调至最强，再将窗户紧闭，爬上床铺。

当体内各种激素都正要升高的preheat期，利用外源的抑制剂做压制，是一种逼不得已的紧急做法，不仅荷尔蒙会在体内冲突紊乱造成无力疲倦，就是他现在的情况，当抑制剂药效过去，激素将会更为高涨。

他撕去颈后的抑制剂，将揉皱一团的药帖放在床头柜上，闭上眼落入沉沉的睡眠。

很热……。

铉辰混沌迷糊的醒过来，肌肤异常敏感渴求着触摸，睁开眼仍是漆黑，仅有些微的光线从玻璃窗透入，

身体每一个细胞都叫嚣着渴望，想要被满足。

他摸索着按开床头灯，从床底下拿出那盒toy kit，打开。

数瓶有着不同颜色的透明液体，瓶上印着字样。

激情渴望，不要，热情如火，嗯下次再试，柔情如水，保留，温暖拥抱，这到底是？罢了，就选这个。

铉辰打开瓶盖，凑至鼻前，仿alpha信息素气味(人工合成不含副作用)涌入鼻腔，穿过神经直达嗅球，强烈的讯号令铉辰瞬间有些恍惚，渴求着触摸的肌肤激烈的几乎在狂嚣，他快速的脱去身上的衣物，他在盒子里摸索三支形状各异的仿阴茎并有着便于拿握的止滑把手，他对于突起螺纹没有偏爱，挑选了细而平滑的一只。

他伸手往后摸，一股细微的快感上涌，他忍不住压按抚摸，想要抚慰欲望却更被扬起，一片黏滑。

快感悬浮，他深吸口气，将手移开。

这样似乎不需要润滑剂？

松开手，看了盒里，三小瓶润滑剂，标示着炙热感、极润与超冻。

超冻？真的会有人想要用超冻？啊，知城这个好奇心旺盛的家伙，一定有试过。

铉辰笑着摇头，打开极润，挖取适量涂抹在粉色的仿阴茎上。

他深吸口气，将头端对准入口缓缓插入，舒爽感随着插入扩散至全身，急切呼啸已久的身体终于获得一丝慰藉，却渴求更多想要更多，他推入到底再缓缓拉出，很快的就沉溺在感官快感里，快速且饥渴的抽插着自己，高亢呻吟着扭动着身躯，高潮快速而猛烈袭来，白浊液体喷出，他颤抖着，脑袋一片空白，再次沉沉睡去。

再次醒来时，铉辰发现自己仍夹着那只阴茎，腿间的欲望则又再次高昂挺起，他伸手握住，热烫且硬，他顺从渴望紧握着快速粗暴的撸动，很快又再次射出黏腻的液体，他喘着气，握住臀后的手把，缓缓将仿阴茎拔出，拔出时的感觉又快要让铉辰失去控制，他停顿数秒，喘了口气，再缓缓抽出，从床上挣扎起身。

此时窗外天已亮，他饥肠辘辘，需要补充一些热量。

铉辰就着窗外透入的光线，走到卧房内的小冰箱前，拿出前几天就已准备好的三明治和红茶。撕开包装，恶狠狠的大咬一口，然后在床角找寻到手机，已经没电无法开启，赶紧连接充电，发现已是周五的九点多，昨晚没吃晚餐到现在，难怪他会这么饿。他咀嚼着口中的食物，吞入后再喝了点红茶，饥饿感似乎改善了些，他再咬一口，点开通讯软件。

精寅告诉他，他与朋友的旅游已经出发，更附上几张照片。

知城则问他kit使用感想。

他眨眨眼，发现知城正好在线。

HJ: 你用过超冻？

Sung: yap

JSung: 真的很凉

JSung: 我个人推荐螺纹搭炙热感

HJ: 听起来颇厉害

JSung: 快点试快点试快点试

HJ: 工作还好？

JSung: 很好，你都把事情处理好了。

HJ: 我有点担心我星期一还得请假

JSung: 这么猛烈？

HJ: 一言难尽

JSung: 那我先帮你请？

HJ: Thx

JSung: 不要在这个时候跟我聊工作

JSung: 快去试螺纹搭炙热，飞天爽，升天般棒

HJ: >///////<

JSung: (赞手势图)

李旻浩走入知城与铉辰的办公桌区，

韩知城穿着拼贴花样衬衫，正低头双手并用，对着手机快速打字同时嘴角上扬发出嘻嘻的笑声，忍不住询问，「怎么啦？」

知城头也没抬，「旻浩哥，早上好，我在跟铉辰说话。」

「知城，明天，星期六跟我吃早餐」

「嗯？知城抬起头有些愣住了，双眼圆睁十分可爱，「约我？」

「对。」李旻浩一身业务风格的暗蓝西服，肯定的点头，换来知城笑容灿烂，「好！」

「我再把地点给你。」

「明天见。」

JSung: 旻浩约我明天吃早餐

HJ: ？ 那个外贸的李旻浩？

JSung: yes

HJ: 我只看过他一眼，一直想问你们怎么认识

JSung: 说来话长，改天说

JSung: 哎，我明天穿什么好

HJ: 你假日的休闲模样，鲜艳疯狂穿搭

JSung: oh

JSung: 我上次就这样，然后，对方就被吓跑

HJ: 是那人不懂欣赏

HJ: 如果李旻浩跑走，那表示他不值得这么棒的你

JSung: 哈

JSung: 谢啦，我再想想。

韩知城收起手机，走至彰彬的座位区，

「什么事？」方灿抬头看见知城略有些疑惑。

「灿哥、彰彬哥，铉辰说他星期一还得请假一天。所以，我们原本约星期一讨论必须要往后延。」

宽阔肩膀的男子点点头，「可以，不然星期三好吗？ 彬？」方灿转头看彰彬。

「我星期三没问题。」他点头答应。

知城确定后就要离开，「知城，」彰彬倒是从座位上站起来，「铉辰，他还好吗？」

知城眨眨眼，「还蛮好的。」不以为意回座位做事。

铉辰正打算收起手机，突然传来讯息。

SB: 知城说你星期一要再请假

HJ: 对

SB: 你还好吗？

HJ: 还可以

彰彬瞬间不知道该说什么，突然间觉得自己越过了界线，其实没有什么身分可以去询问铉辰好不好。他叹了口气，抓了抓头，关上手机屏幕，把手机推到一旁，将思绪拉回眼前的报告。

铉辰站起身，将手机放置床头继续充电，将三明治的包装纸揉成一团扔入垃圾桶，走入浴室将浴缸里放热水，铉辰将身体浸入温热的水中，他忍不住慰叹一声，热水缓解紧绷的肌肉，刚吃下肚的食物纾解了饥饿的感觉，仅剩下发情的原始欲望更加鲜明且强烈。

他叹了口气，起身，水珠滑落美好的身躯肌理。快速用大浴巾擦干身体，走回至床边，从kit盒里拿出带有螺纹突起的仿阴茎与标着炙热感的润滑剂。

那么就来试试吧。

炙热感的润滑剂比起极润口味的更为黏稠像是油膏，均匀涂抹在螺纹上后，铉辰深吸口气，至于入口缓慢推入，异样的刺激触感，这只仿阴茎比上一只更粗大，扩张感混着螺纹的剧烈刺激感，铉辰立刻停下动作，果断放弃，缓缓拔出，在床铺上摸索着试图找回先前使用的那根平滑的仿阴茎，发现异样的热感逐渐扬起。

啊，是刚才的那个润滑油膏。

他用手指挖取一团炙热感油膏，直接用手指探入湿润的甬道，他忍不住叹息，手指比刚刚的螺纹感觉要好太多了，随着他将油膏涂抹温热感不停上升，他抽出手指将仿阴茎对准推入。

「啊……。」快感又更强烈汹涌而来，他闭上眼感受，右手抽插着，左手抚摸身体。

「嗯……。」他渴求更多，想要更多，想要真实的躯体温暖的怀抱，热切的吻，

铉辰在快速抽插中呻吟喘息，恍惚晕眩的渴望与快感同时冲击。

窄小空间里他坐在彰彬紧实的大腿上，磨蹭彰彬着那腿间勃发的欲望，当他吻上彰彬的温热的唇，彰彬那有力的臂膀环住他的腰，温热的胸膛紧贴的他的身体，手掌撑扶着他的后脑勺，加深这个吻，湿热的舌探入用力的吸吮他的唇舌，温热的鼻息温度与喘息声，唇舌交缠的触感，又湿又热。

FUCK…MORE…HARDER！

「啊……」

铉辰双腿失去控制的颤抖着，阴茎抽搐喷射着高潮快感，胸口快速的起伏。

铉辰将仿阴茎抽出，身体仍在剧烈的高潮后的余波中。

天啊，这是我第一次在发情期自慰时想到真实的人。

难道我喜欢上彰彬？？

不会吧？

是这样的吗？

还是因为preheat时刚好他在身边造成的影响？

铉辰用手抹去前额的汗水，五指刷过略有些潮湿的发，感受到身体获得比起前几次更强烈的满足感。

阖上眼再次睡去。


	3. Chapter 3

星期二，

铉辰一脸倦容的出现了，知城一见他就勾住他的脖颈，在他耳边低声问，「爽炸了？」

「累爆了，强度过强，无福消受。」

铉辰神智很清醒，就是身体疲倦，四肢酸涩，腿间胯前胯后隐约生疼，他无力的推开知城黏呼呼的勾搭，拉开座位，放下提包，拉开最末的抽屉取出他的咖啡组提袋，走至茶水间。

一个壮硕的身影正在茶水间，听见声音转过头，看见他扬起笑容打招呼。

「早安，铉辰。」

「彰彬哥，早安。」

彰彬眼前的铉辰一如平常穿着简约印花衬衫与长裤，却面容憔悴，声音也有气无力的，令他略有些担心。

「你….看起来很累。」

铉辰耸耸肩，「没什么。」

铉辰走到彰彬身旁，彰彬今天穿着浅蓝衬衫，坟起的肌肉将肩臂处与上胸撑得有些贴，衣领袖口和肘部是棕褐色拼贴，九分黑西裤与鞋，这是铉辰第一次这么认真看徐彰彬，略长的下巴，柔软的唇，双眼不大却饱含友善，正在看着他，双眼漾了些担忧和关心。

「我真的很好只是有点累，倒是，彰彬哥，嗯，你这个周末有空吗？请让我请客表达感谢。」

「啊？」

「先让我说完。」铉辰赶紧阻断正要开口的彰彬。

「我想了几个方案，你先听听看哪一个比较有兴趣。」

「喔？」

「酒馔串烧料理。」彰彬没有回应。

「精酿啤酒屋。」获得摇头否决。

「擅长”咖啡调酒”的酒吧？」

彰彬扬眉，兴趣被勾起，「我还没尝过咖啡调酒，但是，这是工作。」

「那….我个人私藏名单，家庭式异国料理？」

「喔？」

「西班牙料理有一间，香料咖哩一间。如果你还是没有兴趣，我就没辙啦。」

周六的晚上，

铉辰穿上素色上衣和破损牛仔裤，套上休闲鞋。

出门前，沙发上的精寅抬起头，

「哥，你是不是要去约会。」

「不是啊。」铉辰快速否认，「你看谁约会穿这样？」

「也是。」精寅回想起去年铉辰哥曾经约会过几次，那时铉辰哥一身柔软宽松衬衫，领口开得极低，紧身黑裤展现腿部线条，银饰点缀双耳与颈项，美好的绽放星芒。相较起来今晚十分的朴实，但是总觉得铉辰哥的心情并不平常，甚至有些刻意的放松，精寅撇撇嘴，站起身勾住铉辰的手肘。

「那么，哥，我今晚可以用你的屏幕来打游戏吗？」

「嗯….好，借你。」

「耶！」

彰彬依地址来到约定的便利店前，一名高挑优雅的男子兀自站在玻璃前，店里透出的光线晕身形一圈轮廓。

铉辰一身休闲手插在兜里望着街景，怡然自得的放松姿态，跟在公司时那白领凛然的仪表颇有些差别。

彰彬走去轻唤，「铉辰。」

男子转过头，扬起笑容，从兜里伸出手掌招呼。

「彰彬哥，往这里走。」

两人并肩而行，转个弯进入一条十分隐蔽的小巷，一匾毫不起眼的自制木头招牌上面写着” Pequeñas estrellas(西文:小星星)”已经有些褪色，穿过像是自家住宅的门，里面是小庭院有些许矮树丛与蕨类，一幢小小的旧红砖洋房窗户透出温暖的黄光，里面早已都是用餐的人影，推开玄关门，印花磁砖装饰墙与朴实厚重的老木桌椅组，客人大约七成满，低声亲切的闲谈声，一股家庭温馨感晕开，将人柔软的包覆。

胖呼呼的小哥推着一小推车，朝他们走来，车台上藤篮里各种西式面包，长杖到硬全麦面包都有，一块木制砧板上头摆着部份切片的面包，还有一把锯齿长面包刀。

「两位吗？今天的有炖肉套餐和鸭肉套餐可以选，需要什么呢？」铉辰看着彰彬，彰彬耸耸肩。

「那么就请炖肉和鸭肉各一份。好。那么…. 」小哥快速地看了一圈，「嗯，右边靠窗，有空位，自己坐啊，等等就帮你们上菜。」

两人坐落窗边的坐位，一盏温黄光线的马灯在窗台，照印着两人的脸庞。

彰彬轻声开口，「你看起来跟在公司差颇多。」

铉辰笑着，「放假当然跟工作不同，彰彬哥，你看起来也不太一样。」

他低头看了眼自己的素色上衣与牛仔裤，耸耸肩，「灿哥倒是每天都一样就是了。」

「all black every day？」

「正解，我有一次去他公寓，打开衣柜一片漆黑，还以为是眼花光线太暗啥都没看见，结果就是全黑。」

「哇喔。」

「所以他生日，我特别送了几件彩色的衣服。」

「灿哥有穿吗？」

「被我强迫过一次，但是那天他超心神不宁，我就再也不勉强他了。」

两人闲聊着，几只白盘端上桌，前菜开胃，热汤温暖。

「啊，原来胖小哥推着小车上的面包是主食，需要的人可以取用。」

深褐色全麦面包，酸味偏强却口齿留香，彰彬边啃着观察周围后得到这个结论。

铉辰轻笑着，「没错，就是尽管添饭，加饭免钱的概念。」

「哈哈哈，真贴切。」

主菜与餐酒一起上桌，两人分享着一起吃，西红柿蔬菜炖肉，在嘴里满是丰富滋味。鸭肉嚼起来咸香肉味浓郁，配上蔬菜泥与酱汁。

「哇喔。」

彰彬睁大了眼，说不出话。

铉辰舀起一杓炖肉放入口中，眼角含笑。

「你跟知城认识很久了？」

「很多人都这么说，不过我们就是同期进公司认识的，其实也就三年多。」

「喔？」

「我们一开始超不对盘看彼此都不顺眼，恶狠狠的吵了几次架。」

彰彬挑起单侧眉毛。

「因为还是同一组，我们两个又都公私分明的人，私人吵架归吵架，但是工作归工作，个性都很好强想把案子做好。」

「喔？」

「我们就这样边吵架边一起合作，反而知道彼此的底线在哪里，工作上合作也顺利，不知不觉反而就这样变成真的朋友。」

「哈哈哈，这真是很少见呢。」

「是吧。我有什么奇怪的问题没办法问别人的都可以找知城讨论。」

彰彬勾起单边嘴角，”就像是toy kit”，他忍住了没有说出口，仅在心中腹诽。

「有这样的同期真好。方灿哥是带我的前辈，认真负责又友善，后来，他原本同组的同事调去分公司，就询问我是否愿意跟他一组。」

彰彬用面包沾取炖肉酱汁，再放入口中。

「我的同期要归类起来的话应该是李旻浩。」

「外贸的李旻浩？」

「对。外表帅气冷艳，也很擅长运用自身魅力，社交能力强，业务好手。」

铉辰歪头眨眨眼。

「怎？」彰彬蹙眉，难不成铉辰喜欢这类型的？

「没什么。」铉辰摇摇头，「听起来你对他评价还蛮高的。」叉起一块鸭肉佐着蔬菜泥放入口中，他一定要找机会问问知城和李旻浩如何了。

「偶尔会一起到酒吧喝酒聊天，称得上是朋友。」就不知道对方怎么想了。他耸耸肩。

走出洋房餐厅，回到黯淡光线的偏僻窄巷，

两人并肩走往地铁站的方向。

「绝密的好餐厅，我好久没有这样子处处惊艳的吃一顿啦。」

「嗯，上次电梯里，」铉辰甩开脑中浮现的感觉与记忆，「彰彬哥，谢谢你。」

彰彬勾起嘴角，「没什么，如果我们两个角色互换，我相信你也会这么做。」

铉辰眨了眨眼，设想了一下交换立场，若彰彬在他腿上怀中，他还真不知道自己有没有能耐可以把持住。

「你的室友，那个男孩，是你的？」

「你说精寅喔，可爱吧，我邻居小我六岁，从小就是一直尾在我身边的一颗小萝卜头，我上大学要离家时他还没满13岁，哭的一把鼻涕一把眼泪的。」

铉辰想起那瘪嘴泪眼汪汪却努力强忍道别的模样，轻笑了起来。

「精寅大二时刚好我要换公寓，就跟我一起住，啊，精寅升大四了，时间过得真快。」

彰彬想起那年轻alpha脸上的扬起占有欲，再看了一眼铉辰说着精寅时爱怜宠溺的傻兄长模样。

「时间就是这样，人们会成长会成熟，他不可能永远是小孩。」

「哎，精寅前几天才认真的跟我抱怨一次。」

「喔？」

「强烈抗议要我别一直把他当小孩看。」

「呵。」彰彬扬起眉，却没再多说些什么。

不一会儿就到了地铁站。

彰彬手插在裤兜里，正要走下电扶梯。

「彰彬哥。」

「怎？」彰彬回过头侧着身停在梯口，铉辰看着那略长的下巴扬起眉，略有些迟疑轻轻地问。

「我的另外一间私藏餐厅，印度香料咖哩，有兴趣吗？」

「喔？」

「下礼拜同时间？」铉辰眼神漾着些希冀。

「不行。」

铉辰顿住了，眨眨眼，瞬间不知道该怎么回话。

「我下礼拜刚好跟朋友有约，再下个礼拜周六？」

「好！」铉辰嘴角上扬。

彰彬转身踏上扶梯向下，举起手臂挥了挥。

「走啦。」

铉辰看着强壮的背影随着电扶梯下降逐渐越来越远，深吸口气转身离开。

公寓。

精寅坐在小书房用着铉辰的大屏幕连接自己的笔电，戴上耳机，双手大拇指快速按着手把按键们，打着游戏，角色们在虚拟的世界里枪战厮杀。

哎，又死了，没意思。

精寅将手把一扔，开始上网，pornhub网站随意点开击点数最高的一个，大尺寸屏幕画质真好，第一人称视角，肉身与肉身纯粹的肢体动作，呻吟喘息声音交缠从耳机传入勾起原始的欲望。

他手探入裤内，掏出半硬半软的阴茎，握住茎柱上下套弄，直接纯粹肉体快感浮现，随着画面激烈，撸管的速度逐渐加快，快感追迭越来越高涨，画面与想象逐渐重合，想象着铉辰哥跪在他腿间，光洁的皮肤，红润的唇，深黑柔软的头发，性感丰厚的唇瓣的含着他的肉茎，随着用力吸吮上下起伏。

快感交迭，直达边缘，他就快….

「精寅，你在这啊，我回来了。」

书房门突然被推开，精寅动作骤然止住，双眼大睁。

铉辰站在门边也愣住了，浓郁alpha欲望气味迎面冲来，精寅正握着双腿间硬挺的阴茎，屏幕里的画面70%以上都是肤色。

「啊，抱歉。」铉辰赶紧扭头转过身，想要离开却双腿一软，扶着门框软坐在地。alpha直接赤裸的欲望讯号，令铉辰神智恍惚，他内在的omega只想要取悦，渴求着满足欲望，他几乎无力抵抗。

「铉辰哥。」他赶紧拉起裤头将硬热发烫的阴茎塞入裤档。

铉辰软软的倚着门框，他走过去蹲下来试图将铉辰扶起。

「哥。」

美丽的男子抬起头，双颊淡淡的红晕，丰润唇瓣诱人，双眼迷茫。

「精….寅….」声音低哑如丝绸，他熟悉的香气袅袅扩散，他朝思暮想的铉辰哥，精寅忍不住拥入怀中，换来一声低喃，「alpha…..」

美丽的男子眼眸涣散，双臂缓缓勾住他的颈，温热的身体柔软依顺的靠上来，可以感觉到胸膛随着呼吸起伏。

「铉辰哥？」

糟了！小书房里充满了我欲望的气味。

「铉辰哥！」

他赶紧推开铉辰，却换来疑惑与不安的委屈神情。

「Alpha，抱……。」

精寅有些慌，尚未消去的欲望与意志冲突，脑子跟着浑沌起来，他深吸口气，试图稳定心神。

他喜欢的是铉辰哥，不是眼前这个失去意识的omega。

「好，哥我抱你到沙发。」

他左手臂环抱铉辰的背，右手穿过那长腿膝盖，铉辰双臂环绕他的颈脖，温热的呼吸吐息在他颈畔。

他两腿施力，奋力站起。

铉辰哥瘦归瘦却颇沉。

精寅咬着牙，终于离开气味浓厚的书房，还好书房门离客厅沙发就是几步之遥，他原本想将铉辰缓缓放在沙发上，却双腿一软赶紧侧身跌坐落沙发，他怀中的铉辰也受到些冲击轻哼了几声，他松开怀抱，铉辰仍偎在他的胸前，双臂环绕着他的颈，很温暖，很好闻。

铉辰身上从来没有其他alpha的气味，或者是说没有出现任何一个铉辰哥愿意让气味停留在身上的alpha，大概是用了中和剂。铉辰自身的味道总是很淡，若有似无却很好闻，他很喜欢。

「铉辰哥。」他轻唤着，伸手轻拍那背。

「嗯......我怎么了？」铉辰松开环抱，抬起头，发现是熟悉的男孩年轻的脸庞，眨眨眼。

「啊！ 精寅，对不起，吓到你了。」铉辰十分歉疚，他居然失去意识了。

「哥，你不需要道歉啊，是我不好，是我忘记锁门。」精寅有些害羞。

铉辰退开站起身，发现精寅裤档正高耸挺立，年轻的男孩瞬间胀红了脸有些窘迫，蹦的跳离沙发泡回自己的房间。

铉辰在抽屉拿出气味中和喷雾剂，从门外对着小书房喷洒，再对客厅压按了几次，并打开空调的空气清净功能。

难道他真的单身过久，自身的omega缺乏alpha气味的覆盖，渴求过度强烈？

这样他没办法在跟精寅一起住下去，会失控的。

难不成找个谁帮我处理一下？这是什么鬼方法，要找谁？谁会愿意啊？铉辰立刻推开这个念头。网购几瓶alpha气味回来用用比较实际，问问看知城有没有推荐的好了。

HJ: 你有推荐的alpha气味吗？

JSung: ？

JSung: 要干嘛用？

HJ: 避免失控

JSung: 你欠真人干太久

HJ: ……

JSung: 实话实说

HJ: (大哭图示)

JSung: 快去恋爱，或找人来爽

JSung: <链结>

铉辰点开知城给的网店，居然是性感情趣内衣裤，从薄纱透明到真皮绑带，到角色扮演各式各样。

HJ: 我没对象啊

JSung: 你可爱的室友精寅或是彰彬

HJ: WHAT？！！

JSung: 彰彬第一次见面就约你

HJ: ….

JSung: 精寅是成年单身alpha

HJ: 精寅是我弟

JSung: <链结1> <链结2> 帮我挑

点开，是刚那间店的黑纱罩衫与纯白蕾丝，一件性感诱惑，一件纯洁性感。

HJ: 李旻浩？？

JSung: YES！

HJ: 都买都买都买都买

JSung: 也是！

JSung: <链结>

铉辰眨眨眼，点开页面，是给单身的omega专用的Alpha气味剂(药物)的介绍与使用说明。

JSung: 法律规定没得买，你得去就医，让医生评估才能开立处方。

HJ: 谢


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's welcome Dr. Kim!

又过一个星期，

周六的上午，风和日丽的好天气，

市中心商业区广场，人们熙熙攘攘的逛街、购物或享受美食来度过周末。

广场一隅的Café，工业文青风格，黑金属明管与木头混搭，彰彬坐在窗边的座位，对面是位气质小哥，带着眼镜，举着马克杯啜饮拿铁。

「金昇玟，你分明知道我不喝咖啡，约这里？让我只能喝牛奶。」

「嗯，享受一下Café的气氛，彬，你看起来气色颇佳。」昇玟推了一下鼻梁上的镜框，「公司整并后认识新同事了？」

「嗯。」淡淡的应了个单音。

「喔～这个反应。」昇玟仔细盯着彰彬的表情，眉毛上扬，「看来有些什么。被我说中了吧？」

他耸耸肩，「没什么，已经被拒绝了。还不只一次两次。」

「是你感觉心动还是你的动物面起了反应？」

彰彬蹙眉，「有差别吗？我分不出差异。」

昇玟歪头想了想，「也是，彬，你在这方面颇迟钝。」

「呀，金昇玟。」

「呵呵呵。」

昇玟眼前的好友突然停顿住了，他顺着彰彬的视线看向窗外，熙熙攘攘的广场中，一位高挑黑发男子穿着宽松的软质衬衫与紧身牛仔裤，垂挂银耳饰衬托五官，气质卓然出众，像是一切嘈杂都会在他周围宁静，正朝他们的方向走来。

男子视线扫过他们时顿住了，眨眨眼，轻笑着挥挥手，不一会儿从入口处朝他们这桌走来。

「彰彬哥，真是巧。」

「铉辰。」彰彬嘴角轻扬，手朝他摆了下，「我朋友金昇玟。」

男子扬起礼貌的笑容对他点头问候，「昇玟你好，我是黄铉辰。」

「你怎么来？」

「这间店的咖啡师Lee的品味很棒，」铉辰用手指比了下吧台，「想品尝一下吗？」

昇玟看着好友点头站起身，视线没有离开过这位气质优雅的男子。

他眨眨眼，摇摇头，「我拿铁还没喝完，你们去吧。」

昇玟饶有兴致的推了一下镜框，背往后靠找个舒适的姿势，他看着彰彬与铉辰并肩走至吧台，看着两人交谈的身影，噙着笑拿起马克杯啜饮。

咖啡师Lee和铉辰认识，彰彬心想看来铉辰是常客。

Lee递给彰彬一个小杯，杯壁厚，容量大约只能装下两三口的液体。

咖啡师Lee站在吧台，像是操作某种魔法仪式般的全神贯注，灵巧的运用各种器具，最终将深褐色的豆子萃取出茶褐色液体。

铉辰站在他的身边，专注的看着Lee的动作，彰彬又再次感觉到先前公司年会时那若有似无的香气，袅袅缭绕。

「请试试看，去年度的冠军豆艺妓。」

Lee为彰彬和铉辰的小杯斟倒。

「彰彬哥，快尝尝看吧。」

他举起小杯就口饮入温热的液体，香气充满鼻腔，温润与苦涩复杂的在口中展开。

彰彬不懂咖啡，转头看向身旁的男子，双眼微瞇，认真的品尝着，银饰衬托着的美好的侧颜，缓缓着转过来看着他，眼眸漾着愉悦，丰润的唇瓣轻启。

「觉得如何？」

他眨眨眼，「挺棒的。」

「喜欢吗？」

他看着那美好的脸庞，点点头，「喜欢。」

「铉辰哥，你果然在这里。」

年轻男孩从入口处快速步入走向吧台，T恤与牛仔裤，退色后近乎金色的短发，青春洋溢的脸庞，走至铉辰身旁。

「精寅，疑，离我们约的时间不是还有快半小时？」

「先到了想说你应该在这里。精寅笑容灿烂，倒是看到铉辰身旁的彰彬时瞬间停顿了一下，眨眨眼。

「彰彬哥，你好。」下一秒就立刻把视线拉回铉辰身上。

「哥，我也想试试。」

铉辰和精寅并肩离开，两人要去看电影。

彰彬坐回昇玟对面，看着两人背影越离越远。

「他没有拒绝你。」

「啊？」彰彬回过神才发现好友一脸兴致盎然，嘴角噙笑看着他。

「我说刚刚那位气质男子，叫铉辰？你的新同事？」

「嗯，黄铉辰。」

「我个人客观观察，1.你对他心动了，2.他没有拒绝你。」

「喔。」彰彬再次的勾起单边嘴角，却带了点苦涩。

「你们不仅是工作关系吧。」

「嗯，私下一起吃过一次饭，约了下周末要去一间香料咖哩。」

「彬，GO！」

「他已经拒绝我了！不只一次。」

彰彬脑中又再次浮现前几次铉辰的姿态与神情。

「你用脑想想，如果他拒绝你，怎么可能有下周末的咖哩约？」

「喔。」彰彬眉头蹙起又放松，摇摇头不再接话。

周日，

ABO诊所里，铉辰上周已预约，在柜台报到后很快就被安排入小检验房内进行抽血，再回到候诊区填写问卷数据，然后等候。

铉辰被护理人员叫号后进入小诊间，坐在诊桌前上是昨日见过面的彰彬的朋友，整齐的黑短发与镜框，白衬衫笔挺，“金昇玟 医师”端正的绣在白长挂的左胸口。

「金医师好。」

「早上好，请坐，请问您今日来就诊的原因是？」

「我想要取得气味剂来避免失控。」

昇玟蹙眉，摇摇头，「这种药物是专门给伴侣突然死亡的情况下来使用的，因为这时病患的身体已长期被伴侣的气味覆盖，两者的结合度极强，骤然断去，会剧烈影响病患的基本生理运作，此时我们才必须会采用气味剂来执行医疗行为。」

昇玟看了一眼手中的文件。

「但是，不论是我观察你的现况，或是你血检报告都显示你并非如此。」

昇玟顿了一下，食指轻抵了下鼻梁上的镜框，「请问您最近曾经失控过？」

铉辰突然意识到自己对医疗的一知半解，深吸口气后想了想，「我最近失去意识过几次，上周，我从小到大第一次出现平常期闻到alpha气味后失去意识的情况，嗯，然后大概两个礼拜前，上一次的preheat期也失去过意识，那次采用了外源的抑制剂强力压制。」

昇玟看了一下手中的血检报告，点点头，再抬头看着铉辰，「其实你也不用太过担心，preheat期本来就属于激素高涨的情况，失去意识只要在可控范围都很正常。」

昇玟沉着冷静的解释着，「但是，preheat期施用外源的抑制剂，会导致你的激素紊乱，今天的血检报告显示有些偏高，别担心，就是临界正常范围，这就是为什么你上周会出现平常期alpha气味让你失去意识的情况，过了一段时间激素就会稳定。」

铉辰松了一口气。

金医师看了一下计算机屏幕里显示的数据，「我看过你日常使用的口服ABO抑制药物，我们先将剂量调低，等你激素回稳后，我们再看情况进行调整。」

「知道了，谢谢医师。」

昇玟突然停顿了一下。「铉辰，你愿意跟我私下聊一下吗？」

铉辰眨眨眼，点头。

铉辰在工作人员的休息室等待，不一会儿，昇玟就出现了，将白大褂脱下放置于衣物架。

「铉辰，肚子饿吗？我有零食。」轻松友好的口气，跟刚刚冷静的专业面貌大不相同。

他听见此轻轻地笑了，接过眼镜小哥递过来的干酪饼干直接拆开，「昇玟，这款超好吃的。」

「哈哈。」昇玟坐落于铉辰身前的椅子上。「铉辰，你知道光谱吗？」

他嘴里正喀拉喀拉的咬着饼干，眨眨眼。

「就像是黑与白中间是渐变的灰色从深到浅。」

铉辰歪头思考，点点头。

昇玟打开手机，点选一张图打开，是红黄绿渐层的直方图。

「那么你就可以这样来理解人类的第二性别，因为其实第二性是同时由好几个激素的不同浓度差，来决定的。」

昇玟停顿了一下，「这个太复杂了，跳过。」

推了一下镜架，重新开始。「嗯，就像是红色渐变到绿色的光谱，假设红色是alpha，绿色是omega，则最中间的黄色则是beta。那么，铉辰，你觉得橘色该要归类为alpha还是beta呢？」

铉辰眨眨眼，摇摇头，「不知道。」

「人类社会把橘色归类为alpha。」昇玟笑了起来，「身为人类就是这么任性啊。」

铉辰顿住了。

「哈哈，抱歉，自然而然科普了起来。」昇玟突然略有些尴尬，「其实，我是想要跟你说，当你选择伴侣的时候，不要依靠身体而要靠心去做判断。」

铉辰歪头疑惑。

「嗯，人类的身体演化的最快的是脑子，是思考，是心灵，但是神经系统以外的部分，还存留着好几万年前的特性，早已不符合现代社会，像是我们的身体仍然一直觉得会缺热量，所以储存脂肪，偏爱甜食等等，结果导致了肥胖与糖尿病。」

铉辰被搞迷糊了，眨眨眼。

突然，敲门声，

门开，是先前昇玟诊间的那位护理人员，「金医师，时间差不多了，请您回诊间。」

昇玟点了点头，站起身，「铉辰，我只是想告诉你，选伴侣要用心去感觉不要用身体。」边穿上长白医师袍，边对着他说，「我得回去工作了，有机会再约，BYE。」

周一至五的工作日眨眼而逝，又到了周五的下午六点的下班的时刻。

城市一隅，

Blue Moon公司的办公室，

「知城你还好吗？」

铉辰今夜又是与精寅的双周五晚餐约，他要准备下班了。铉辰站起身，开始收拾，看见旁边座位的知城脸色颇差。

今天的知城早上还顶正常的，下午三四点以后就表情就有些不对，现在更严重了些。

知城摇摇头，「帮我个忙，跟我来一下。」

铉辰跟着知城来到无人的小会议间，

「让我偎。」铉辰看着知城一关门就靠上来，他伸手轻搂好友的肩。

「嗯，辰尼抱起来真好。」知城伸手环住铉辰的腰。

香气，甜甜的，没有很浓。

「Preheat？」

「应该是。」

铉辰眨眨眼，「没准备？这可不像你。」

「预定是下个礼拜，大概是昨晚太兴奋了，让激素上冲导致周期提前…。」

「李旻浩？」

「嗯，旻浩哥与纯白蕾丝和阴茎环。」

「停，我不想听细节。」

「喔，真的吗？但是我好想讲，非常非常非常精彩呢。」

「NO～～不想听。」他推开好友，换来黏呼呼的哀鸣。

「知城怎么啦？老远就听见你的哀号啦。」彰彬正好推开小会议室的门，「我预约会议室六点…..。」

甜甜的香气缭绕，像是酸甜莓果类草莓蓝莓蔓越莓。

彰彬顿住了。

彰彬身后，方灿与旻浩正边交谈边走入小会议间，闻到香气的瞬间两人都愣住了。

旻浩脸上瞬间扬起了占有欲，快步向前，「韩尼？」

知城快速的躲至铉辰的背后，「你别过来！」

美艳的男子僵住，脸色迅速变化，又试图往前再踏一步，轻声叫唤，「知城？」

铉辰感觉缩贴在他身后的好友正在尽力克制自己，赶紧举手阻挡在身前，「李旻浩，你别靠近！」

彰彬转身正面着旻浩，站在铉辰之前。

旻浩没有后退，抿着唇双拳紧握，

「韩知城。」淡淡的口吻，像是把一切的躁动全都压抑住，像是呼唤，像是询问，像是，一个请求。

「铉辰….铉辰拜托你送我回家。」知城快速地说着。

方灿将手掌放在旻浩的肩上，旻浩冷着脸往后缓缓退，最终让开了小会议室的入口。

三人看着铉辰轻搂着知城快步离开。

旻浩沉着脸，双唇紧抿。

方灿轻拍拍他的肩，没有多说什么先离开了。

彰彬勾起单边嘴角，看着友人，「晚上一起喝酒？」

知城坐在副驾驶座，头晕目眩，身体发热。

铉辰驾驶着车，奔驰在街道，车内充满了甜甜的香气。

「知城，你还好吗？」

「嗯，身体很热，意识有些模糊。」

「还可以跟我对话应该没有什么太大的问题，周期提早，你有没有备粮？要不要我晚点帮你带？」

「太好了，等等我把备用钥匙给你，你随便买个三天份帮我放门边就行了。」

「好。」

「你不是正跟李旻浩翻云覆雨正是火热？他看起来非常乐意要提供帮助，怎么拒绝他？」

「没什么。」

「我跟旻浩之间只是身体欲望各取所需的欢愉。」

「喝，韩知城，你这个拔股无情的家伙。」

「靠，我哪有。」

「外表可爱清纯，骨子里超坏。」铉辰摇摇头。

知城头晕目眩，闭上眼，摀住脸，不愿意再多说。

小酒吧，

彰彬看着身边的男子脸色冷淡喝着手中的调酒whisky sour。

「喝慢点。」

旻浩冷着脸，没有反应。

「很少见你失去冷静。」

旻浩听此倒是将手中的酒放下，冷淡夹着不甘心，「我被拒绝了。」

彰彬勾起单边嘴角，「你很少被拒绝所以才会这么难过，我倒是颇习惯。」

旻浩倒是没想到彰彬会这么说，怔了一下。

「抱歉，我没有这个意思。」

「无往不利的alpha魅力初败，哇喔，怎么可能？！！」挖苦的口吻。

「操！」

旻浩怒瞪着彰彬，却见他单侧笑着神色坦然。

半倘，

旻浩叹了口气，「是我对自己的alpha魅力太过自信了。哎，你倒是看得透彻，我是伤自尊的不甘心生气，而非情感上的难过。」

他拍了拍旻浩的肩。

「彰彬，我跟知城…..」旻浩深吸一口气，「昨晚，这是我成年以来第一次在性爱中成结。」

他挑眉略有些惊讶。

「知城令我疯狂。」旻浩遥遥头想要甩去那场激烈的狂欢。

彰彬眨了眨眼，看着身旁美艳的男子，认真诚恳的说，「嘿，被拒绝了就再接再厉，如果真的喜欢的话，就认真好好交往，确定彼此的情侣关系，再下一次的发情期他可能就会要你的衣服，再更之后可能就会需要你的帮忙。」

旻浩顿住了，「你说的没错，谢啦，彬。」

「喔。」

铉辰跟精寅吃完晚餐，让精寅先回公寓，再跑去采买食物再送去知城的单身小公寓。

开门一张沙发后就是一张大床，床上乱七八糟各式各样的玩偶抱枕衣物棉被等等堆栈，绕成一个圈圈，圈圈中央是知城，赤裸着身体缩成一团。

应该是开启了空气清净的功能，甜甜的香气不浓。

知城听见开门声缓缓地爬起来，抓过一件毯子将自己裹上。

铉辰将刚买来的食物放入冰箱，倒了一杯水走到床边递给知城。

「还好吗？」

「不太好，觉得身体快坏了。」

知城喝了几口水，长吁一声，轻声开口。

「铉辰….我不敢邀旻浩帮我度过发情。」

「嗯？」

「我怕我会控制不住，而且，」

「而且？」

「前几天晚上，我第一次被”结”了。」

「什么？！」

「你别担心有用避孕套，只是….那种完全失去理智与癫狂性爱，几乎丧失自我….，当感觉消失平静下来，我….很害怕。」

铉辰看着好友的脸，没有接话。

知城叹了一口气，「如果我们已经交往多年感情稳定我应该会欣喜若狂，但是我们才约会个两次，根本称不上认识。」

铉辰眨眨眼，歪头想了想。

半倘，无比真挚地说，

「知城，你做出非常正确的决定，我支持你。你自己的身体，你想要独自度过你的发情期，非常好。」

铉辰点点头，

「啊，对了，我新认识了位朋友金昇玟是ABO科的医生，他告诉我择偶要靠心选，不能被ABO动物面给影响。」

「听起来就是个beta才能说得这么轻松啊。」

「喔，韩知城你这句话有性别歧视，这样可不行。」

「我羡慕beta，当omega有时候有点累……。」

「哈哈哈哈，我记得你上一次发情用toy爽快完时候传给我的讯息里可不是这样说的，说什么beta很可怜没办法享受这种感觉。」

「呀，黄铉辰。」知城软弱无力的推了一把铉辰，「世界上的Beta们，呜呜呜呜，我错了，我现在超不舒服的。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我已想好了結局，角色們卻怎樣也到達不了節點，所以導致了這文非常的日常瑣碎，但似乎這樣也頂不錯的？ ：）


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "First Kiss"

翌日，周六晚上，

铉辰私藏的香料咖哩真是一间好餐厅，隐身在巷弄里，距离地铁站有点远，铉辰开车载着彰彬一同前往。

美味度与前一间几乎不相上下，前一间是伊比利半岛西班牙色彩斑斓的料理，今晚的印度香料咖哩则是截然不同的风情。

铉辰点了五种口味的咖哩配上现烤的囊与香料饭，两人吃的口齿留香，彰彬不知道令他有些晕眩飘飘然的是辛香料咖哩丰富浓丽的滋味还是身边的铉辰，也许是更熟悉了些，铉辰自在又生动活泼且动作夸张，说到有趣之处甚至会前翻后仰的狂笑，有时又十分沉静认真的专注倾听他的话语。

「彰彬哥。」

两人走出店家，乘上铉辰的车。

铉辰发动引擎，看着他，柔软的黑发有些落在前额洒落在眉上，丰润的唇瓣上弧邀请着问，「想不想看夜景？这附近刚好有个偏高的点可以俯瞰，大片的灯光像是星海。」

他扬起眉，心跳略有些急，表情不动声色，「好？」

铉辰踩油门，车奔驰起来，莫约五分钟转上斜坡，再沿坡开一阵子转了几圈，最后停在没有街灯的路旁，两人下车。

偏高的山丘地，一棵大树，在远些是略微陡的矮崖，站在树下可以看到矮丘下的平原城市细小微光灯火点点宛若星辰汪洋。

铉辰从后座拿出一张粉红橘黄格子色野餐垫，还有两瓶罐装啤酒，将野餐垫铺在树下。

铉辰自在的坐下，穿着牛仔裤的长腿伸直交迭，破损处露出一些腿部肌肤，将手中一罐递向彰彬，他接过铉辰递来的啤酒，有些退冰但摸起来还是凉的，盘腿坐在铉辰身边。

＂＂啵！＂＂

啤酒拉环拉开，啜饮，带着气泡的液体咕噜咕噜入喉。

「啊，真好，嘿，你知道吗？我有烦恼时会自己一个人来这里发呆，看看远方的心情似乎就轻松了些。」铉辰轻轻地说。

「烦恼什么？」

铉辰耸耸肩，「人生啊。」

「这么深刻？」 

「就是这么深刻。」男子认真的点头。

「喔，那现在呢？」

铉辰眨眨眼，顿了一秒，转过脸，歪着头看他，双眸深邃，没有回答。

彰彬勾起单边嘴角，「铉辰我有点疑惑，需要你帮我解答。」

铉辰缓缓点头。

「我一直认为你拒绝我很多次，但是，包括上周的西班牙料理，还有今晚，还有现在。」

略带着迟疑地询问，他看着铉辰的双眼，「我可以这样认为吗？」

他深吸口气，「你想要的不只是朋友？」

铉辰放下铝罐，看着彰彬略长的脸，噘起嘴，「说老实话，我还没想。」

「喔。」他瞬间不知道该怎么反应。

「但是，除了第一次见面你非常突然邀约我拒绝你以外，我不记得我还有拒绝过你，是说，你有再约过我吗？」

他愣停一秒，「那么….我约你？」

铉辰倏地突然挪动身体贴近，用微凉啤酒罐贴了一下他的脸颊。

「呀，黄铉辰。」

「看你要怎么约噜。」略带着挑战的口气。

「喔，」他努力思考，「动物园？游乐园？水族馆？」

换来铉辰的轻笑，「彰彬哥，你….，不会大学毕业后就再也没有跟朋友出去玩了吧？」

他耸耸肩，举起手中啤酒罐，喝了一口，「工作后的出游不外乎酒吧聊天、餐厅吃饭讲话，稍微特别一点的大概是陪昇玟去逛书店，似乎没什么好拿出来跟你分享的。」

「听起来都蛮好的，」铉辰嘴角上扬，「你刚说的我们都可以试试。」

「真的？」

「真的。」铉辰点点头，认真的说。

彰彬心跳漏了一拍，深吸口气，轻轻地伸手环抱身旁的男子，若有似无的香气柔柔的环绕。

美好的脸庞近在眼前，他拉近距离，侧头缓缓贴上唇瓣，柔软温热的触感，温暖的鼻息。

半倘，轻轻的分开。

眼前的铉辰双眸含笑，下一秒就跨坐上来，手掌抚摸他的臂膀缓缓往上到颈后手指交握，他轻搂铉辰的腰，感受腿上温热的重量。

「嗯？」

「彰彬哥，虽然我还没有考虑清楚。」

「考虑什么？」他有点无法思考了。

「我们两个之间。」铉辰看着彰彬的双眼认真的说着。

「喔。」

「但是，我想要放慢脚步慢慢来。」

他眨眨眼，「你说像是现在这样你突然跨坐上来的慢慢来吗？」

铉辰噘嘴，「昇玟上次跟强烈建议说要从心来感觉不要用身体，所以，我想要撇除性爱与ABO影响，非常纯粹柏拉图式的跟你交往认识一阵子。」

「等等，你说金昇玟？」

「对，他还跟我说明解释了ABO的光谱论。」

「哈哈哈，昇玟很容易会不由自主地帮人科普，」

彰彬想了一下，「你想要以纯粹的朋友交往方式作为开始，那么下礼拜我们再加上昇玟跟你的室友精寅四人一起去游乐园？」

铉辰点头赞成，「超级青春的出游行程，真好！就这么说定了。」

「那现在呢？」

「嗯？」

彰彬收拢双臂将铉辰拥入怀中，亲吻诱人的唇瓣，铉辰热切的回应，将他压倒在野餐垫上，撞倒了一旁的啤酒罐，微凉的液体刷的流淌，有点湿湿凉凉的，压上来的身体却很温暖。

铉辰舌头探入嘴中品尝吸吮。

嗯，彰彬哥的嘴唇很热，触感很好，尝起来很棒。

「铉辰。」柔软又沙哑的声音，彰彬哥捧着他的脸颊，缓缓制止他的动作，「你得停下来。」

「为什么？」他噘嘴。

「你不是想要撇除性爱与ABO要纯粹柏拉图？」彰彬松开捧脸的手掌，双臂交叉在头后，勾起单侧嘴角。

铉辰眨眨眼，撑起上身，发现彰彬被他压倒在野餐垫上，倒溢出的啤酒已浸湿彰彬的上衣，从背部潮到双臂，潮湿的衣物紧贴着身躯展现壮硕的肌理，而双腿间两人勃发的欲望鼓起，彰彬的隔着牛仔裤顶在他的大腿内侧，他深吸口气爬离，将彰彬扶起坐好。

彰彬勾起单边嘴角，「我喜欢你的放慢脚步~~慢慢来。」

「呀。」铉辰推了彰彬一下。

「哈哈哈哈。」

==============

Blue Moon公司的办公室里，

人们正各自忙碌着，

韩知城到星期二上午十点多才回来上班，拖沓着疲倦的身躯，坐落铉辰身旁的座位，铉辰正在写一份报告，一转身看见知城浓重的黑眼圈给吓了一跳，

「你还好吗？」

知城点点头，「我想脱离我那脏兮兮的房间，大概一个礼拜都不想面对。」知城可怜兮兮的转过头来看他，像是大雨中狗狗，湿漉漉的毛找寻躲雨之处，「可以让我跟你住个三天吗？」

「你这是在逃避，你知道除了你自己没有人愿意清理吧。」

知城双手摀脸，「至少让我逃避个三天。」

铉辰眨了眨眼，「可以，但是作为交换，提供我几个有趣的约会方案。」

「什么？！发情让我离开现实这么久了吗？你要跟谁去约会？」知城赶紧打开手机确认了一下日期。

「今天是星期二，是说你做好准备要面对旻浩了？」

知城骤然僵住了，「没有。」瘪瘪嘴，「船到桥头自然直，反正就是你情我愿好聚好散。」知城顿了一下，深吸一口气，「旻浩哥….他会接受。」

彰彬和方灿走过来，

「知城，你还真准时，我们十点半开始讨论？」

知城点点头，铉辰轻笑了起来，「“Welcome back the real world”。」

工作可以让人聚拢纷乱的思绪，专注在讨论中之中，知城觉得自己好多了，他本来千万担心的旻浩始终没有出现。

夜晚，公寓里的厨房

铉辰和知城两人先在超市买了许多食材，直接拉两把椅子坐在炉火旁来煮火锅，不一会儿精寅回来加入他们，美味的分食火锅肉片与蔬菜们。

晚上铉辰洗完澡，头发仍有些潮湿走出，床上的知城已经缩成一团，棉被只盖了一半，真的像只走丢疲倦的狗狗，惹人怜爱。

铉辰摇摇头笑着叹了口气，帮好友将被子拉好，熄灯睡去。

隔天知城睡饱了精神也就恢复许多，在公司下班时刻，面临是否要跟铉辰一起下班回公寓的时分，知城迅速的思想斗争数秒，叨念着什么脏兮兮的床单棉被总是得要整理，早洗晚洗都是得洗，决定回自己公寓了。

日子总是过得飞快，

一下子又是周五，

办公室里一如日常，报告与会议，联络与信件，沟通与讨论，交涉与协调。李旻浩始终没有出现在他们的办公室附近，似乎也没有联络知城的样子。

铉辰歪着头想了想，也对，或许就像是知城说的一样他们只是纯粹的身体欲望各取所需，只是那天旻浩的表情，让他觉得似乎不仅是如此。

而他知道知城有时候有些心不在焉。

「铉辰。」一声轻唤，拉回他的思绪，抬起头，眼前是一双温和的眼眸，柔软的唇瓣正微翘着，含着笑，他赶紧拉回自己的视线。

彰彬拿着保温杯正要盛水，鼓起的臂膀与胸膛十分诱人。

他深吸口气，赶紧退后一步。「彰彬哥。」

「你刚在想些什么啊？」

铉辰眨眨眼，「没什么，就是在想知城和旻浩之间。」

彰彬盛水就口喝了些，「旻浩出差去了，刚好可以抽离一下冷静思考。其实我们就是旁观者罢了，能做得有限。」

「嗯，这我知道。」

「那么明天八点半？」

「对，我会载精寅先接你再去接昇玟。」

风光明媚的好天气，阳光略有些烈，风吹起来倒是顶舒服的。

周六的游乐园，暑假期间人潮颇多，几乎都是放假的学生，还有带着孩童的家长。

精寅戴着棒球帽，印花T与深蓝丹宁裤。

昇玟也戴着一顶蓝色的棒球帽，简单素色上衣与宽松长裤，手里拿着摊开的游园指南地图，「要去玩云霄飞车吗？」

彰彬帽沿压的颇低，英文印花白衣与深黑工装裤，单手插在裤兜里，耸耸肩，「我没意见。」

铉辰笑了起来，浅灰绿的上衣和淡蓝色水洗几乎白灰的破损牛仔裤，休闲轻松的模样，「那么我们走吧。」

铉辰和彰彬都怕高，云霄飞车玩起来乱叫连天，下来的时候，两人的脸白惨惨的吓人，昇玟和精寅倒是一点事都没有的模样，昇玟更兴奋地想要去做海盗船。

四人排队天南地北的闲扯聊天，搭乘玩乐再笑得乱七八糟，鬼屋、海盗船、碰碰车、花车游行与喷水表演，一眨眼居然已经中午两点多，回过神来才发现饥肠辘辘，买了热食与冷饮，在静僻的用餐区享用午餐，饭后昇玟说需要胃中的食物需要消化，让我们一起去坐摩天轮观览车瞭望远方。

游乐园里，巨大圆形环状的观览车缓慢的旋转，整齐的钢铁骨架架构出几何图形的美丽放射线形成轮盘，悬吊着的小观景舱有着四面玻璃窗，随着顺时针轮转，缓缓微微摇晃移动。

观览车前排队的游客并没有非常多，一会儿就轮到四人，小观景舱由上顺时针的转下来，要在搭乘平台上顺着动作与速度抓准时机步入，铉辰和彰彬在工作人员的引导下进入后，精寅正要跨入，被昇玟一把勾住手臂朝自己拉近，笑嘻嘻地对工作人员说，「我们两个可以搭乘另外一台吗？」

铉辰和彰彬的那台小观景舱此时也已出了搭乘范围，工作人员就指引他们搭乘后面另一台。

观景舱缓缓上升，伴随着极轻微的摇晃，越升越高。

精寅双手盘胸，冷着脸瞪视着昇玟，压制着怒意，气氛紧绷。

「看着铉辰和彰彬搭同一台，你就生气了？」昇玟冷静的平白直述。

「不关你的事。」

「铉辰他是真把你当弟弟看，但你则不然，你喜欢铉辰绝非兄弟的情感。」

精寅羞赧混着怒气的胀红了脸。

「健康成年的alpha，一直跟心中爱慕的omega住在一起，你会失控的。」

精寅眨眨眼，顿住了。

「一方面，你会自然而然把铉辰认为是属于你的，所有权感与占有欲让你在铉辰接近其他的alpha时你会生气愤怒，但是，铉辰把你当作弟弟而非他的伴侣，你得要认清这件事。」

「另外一方面，如果，发情时，你失去理智强暴铉辰，该怎么办？」昇玟一字一句清楚的强调重点说着。

大男孩紧抿着嘴，不发一语。

昇玟叹了口气，推了一下鼻梁上的镜框，「为了避免这种糟糕的情况发生，你必须要搬出来住。我给你我的联络方式，想要搬出来的时候可以找我帮忙。」

精寅蹙眉沉着脸，交盘在胸口的手臂肌肉紧绷。

昇玟兀自从自己的皮夹里掏出一张名片，硬塞给精寅。

「那么交谈就到此结束，我要欣赏风景了。」昇玟说完就转头看向窗外，无视思绪纷乱的男孩。

精寅拿起那张纯白的名片，墨黑端正字体 ”ABO科 金昇玟 医师”。

男孩眨了眨眼，紧抿着嘴，掏出手机，打开手机护套，将这张小卡纸放入，再将手机护套装回。

「精寅跟昇玟一起应该没问题吧。」铉辰有些担心。

「怎么可能。」彰彬笑了起来，「你还真把精寅当成小孩，他可是就要满22岁，你回想看看你22岁时心里都在想些什么？」

铉辰眨眨眼，点点头，「你说的对，理性是这样的，但是当我看到精寅的笑容，我又觉得他是尾在我身边那颗小萝卜头。」铉辰耸耸肩，挪动身体靠近彰彬，张开双臂从侧边整个抱住那壮硕的身躯。

「嗯？」彰彬顺势搂住他的腰，他亲了一下脸颊，再亲了一下略长的下巴，再吻上彰彬正打算要开口说些什么的嘴，堵住话，下一秒就松开。

「铉辰」，再亲一下。

「呜嗯」，再亲一下。

「你这样」，再亲一下。

彰彬伸手掌捧住他的后脑勺，阻止他的后退，狠狠的贴上唇，感受柔软的嘴唇与气息，再轻轻地吸吮，他感觉自己融化在这美好的感官当中。

小观景舱里原本若有似无的香气逐渐扩散，彰彬松开唇。

「想要慢慢来吗？在这里？」彰彬手掌熨贴铉辰脸庞，勾起单边嘴角。

铉辰没有回话，只是轻轻将头靠上彰彬的肩，彰彬伸手揉搓他的头发。

感受彼此有些急促的呼吸与心跳，逐渐地减缓，逐渐地恢复正常，

半倘，

两人抬起头来对视轻轻地笑了起来。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumble!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn! I love Han Jisung!!

时间又是快速的飞逝，

周五的下午，

彰彬兴致冲冲的到铉辰和知城的座位邀约，「嘿，铉辰和知城今晚想要跟我和灿哥一起去公司附近的酒吧喝点小酒聊天吗？」

知城倒是泛起了点兴致，「听起来顶好玩的。」

铉辰正在收拾随身物品，一脸抱歉的拒绝，「彰彬哥，我不能去，今晚是我跟精寅的双周五晚餐约，我得要赶回去跟精寅吃晚餐。」

「还是你叫精寅一起来？」知城提议着。

「不然我回去问问，如果他要来，我再跟你们说。」

「喔。」彰彬看着铉辰拿起背包，匆匆忙忙快速离开要去赴约，不知为什么心理有些不悦。

「那要走吗？」知城兴致颇高。

「嗯，东西收完我们就出发。」

酒吧里，灯光昏黄，人们松开紧绷的上班面貌，自在的饮酒聊天，作为一周工作日的段落。

灿哥调酒喝了半杯，女友就来会合，两人移到角落的双人小桌。

而知城，

彰彬这才发现，正坐在吧台高脚椅上自己的同事/铉辰的好友/韩知城，是典型受欢迎的omega类型，身材娇小，可爱讨喜的长相，天真活泼的个性，当知城笑起来，众多的男男女女们都被吸引靠过来，想要搭话。

知城则颇为习惯和人们聊天，自在的吃着别人请的零食与酒饮，欢笑的模样。

彰彬耸耸肩，倚着墙看着吧台上的知城与陌生人们讲话着身影，再转移视线到角落的双人桌灿哥和灿哥女友，两人头耳相接双手相握亲昵的聊天，时不时轻笑着。彰彬顿时有些羡慕，轻叹了口气。

再将视线拉回手中的调酒，昏暗光线下，冰块折射着灯光，色彩迷离。他心里突然间觉得有些寂寞，莫名的有些苦涩，虽然他跟铉辰之间的关系尚未确定，但是毕竟已经从朋友开始出发在迈向情侣的路上，出游过几次，亲吻过几次。没有必要浮躁，不需要着急。

彰彬喝了口酒，伸手掌拨拂额上的发。掏出手机。

B: 你跟精寅吃什么晚餐？

HJ: 麻辣烫

HJ: <照片> 铉辰和精寅自拍照，铉辰右手比V，精寅则将下巴靠在铉辰的肩膀上，两人都笑容灿烂。

B: <照片> 吧台上的知城正在与人聊天的自在模样

HJ: 不愧是知城

HJ: 明天想看早场电影吗？

HJ: <图片> 电影院与场次时间

B: 十点见？

HJ: 好，明天见~

彰彬有些开心，但是看着铉辰和精寅的照片，又再次想起今天下午铉辰迅速离开的模样，他心里的不悦突然再次扬起，心悬浮在半空，他摇摇头再次将难受推开。

「嘿，彰彬哥～～」知城突然从吧台离开拿着酒杯跑过来坐在他身边，手肘搭在他的肩膀上。

「你在看什么？」

彰彬耸耸肩，将手机转向知城，屏幕里的照片铉辰和精寅对着镜头笑靥美好。

「我颇羡慕铉辰，回家就有只alpha在等他。」

「你的单位用得颇怪。」

「奶小狐狸，养大了就可以变成身边人或是枕边人。」知城开玩笑地说着。

「精寅是铉辰弟弟，而且精寅人顶好，知城你喝得有点多了。」

「STOP，别对我说教，」知城瘪嘴，「我只是羡慕回家不是空空荡荡的，不论是不是弟弟。」

「你可以养只宠物什么的，狗或猫之类的。」

「我也想，但是我的租屋规定不准许。」

知城喝了口调酒，「彰彬哥，我有点好奇，铉辰总是拒绝你，你都不受挫吗？」

彰彬勾起单边嘴角，「他没有一直拒绝我。」

「可是你看，第一次在公司年会，还有今晚。」

他耸耸肩，「我大概从青少年期开始就被拒绝习惯了，不当一回事，我想约就约，对方拒绝就拒绝，不抵触。」

知城眨眨眼，「不抵触，是吧？是吗？」可爱的男子歪着头想了想，叹了口气，突然停住，没有再说些什么，低头默默地喝酒。

昏暗光线中，彰彬看着知城静默的神情，活泼的个性下也是有许多烦恼和想法吧？是说，谁没有想法与烦恼呢？

「啊，是旻浩哥。」

彰彬听见知城的话，顺着视线看向吧台，李旻浩业务风格的白衬衫已松开最顶的两颗钮扣，深蓝西裤展现腿部曲线，强壮冷艳的男子，走向吧台一位女子简约洋装，长发遮住脸庞，站起身一同并肩离开。

彰彬赶紧扭头看知城的脸，面无表情像是失了灵魂，喃喃自语着些什么，彰彬什么也听不清。

「知城，嘿。」他将手放在娇小的肩膀。

「韩知城，你别多想，跟朋友相约是很正常的事。」

「嗯，谢谢你，彰彬哥。」非常空洞的口气，「别担心，我跟旻浩哥就是你情我愿各取所需，不是交往的关系，而且已经过去。」突然男子扬起笑容，「我要再去喝酒，要来吗？」知城站起身走回吧台，彰彬摇摇头，跟上。

彰彬看着可爱娇小的男子跟酒保调笑，接受陌生人的请酒，杯中的液体快速消失。

「韩知城，你喝慢点。」彰彬按住再次拿起酒杯的手腕，知城笑容骤然消失换成一张冷脸，啪地用力把他的手拍开，有些疼痛。

「关你屁事！」声音又冷又硬。

彰彬眨眨眼，将手掌收回，淡淡的说，「我关心你。」

知城没想到会获得这样的答案，怔住了。

「你想喝就喝吧，就是喝慢点。」彰彬耸耸肩，默不作声坐在知城的身边，掏出手机上网。

知城瘪嘴，顿时丧失了跟人们交谈的兴致，沉默的低头兀自啜饮杯中的酒液。

冰凉的酒液大口入喉，突然间，火辣辣的呛喉，眼泪就这样不争气地汩汩流出。

壮硕的男子就这样陪在知城身旁，不发一语。

「彰彬哥。」

彰彬抬起头从网络上的内容拉回意识，才发现他已经放知城独自喝了许久，那颊上的泪痕已干，模糊的像是风刷过沙地看不清。

「我觉得头很晕，请你送我回去好吗？」

「喔。」

知城伸直腿，站离吧台高脚椅，无法平衡站直摇摇晃晃看起来就要摔倒，彰彬赶紧搀扶，可爱娇小的男子软软倚靠在他肩上。

「嘿，韩知城！」用力呼喊是有反应，但是几乎只是喃喃的浑沌。

彰彬叹了口气，让知城的单手臂环过他的后颈，他一手握住那手腕，一手撑住腋下胸侧，扶着知城离开酒吧。

没有知城居所的地址，彰彬只得先让司机送他们回他的公寓。

步入公寓，彰彬用力抖动肩膀，试图摇醒靠在他肩上的男子。

「韩知城！」

「嗯……」

彰彬走向沙发，缓缓蹲下，侧身让半睡半醒的知城坐入沙发，彰彬就要起身去开灯，却被拉住。

「怎？」

知城伸出手臂勾搂住他的后颈，彰彬瞬间愣住了，昏暗光线下男子侧脸一下子就贴上来。

「呜… 」

充满酒气的吻，潮湿柔软，与铉辰截然不同的触感。

娇小可爱的男子投入他的胸怀，翻身爬上他的腿，压抵着他的身躯，热切的吸吮他的嘴唇，甜美香气瞬间浓烈起来呼唤着他内在的alpha，令他晕眩。

「彰彬哥….」知城在他耳边低语，软黏诱人，手掌急切地拉出衬衫衣襬，伸手探入熨贴他的肌肤，掌心很热，滑过他的腹部再往上抚摸，擦过他的乳尖，感觉瞬间流窜。

「别。」彰彬赶紧握住那手腕，知城任由他握着，开始扭摆臀胯磨蹭，他感觉到欲望被撩拨快速上扬。

「韩知城，你醉了，嘿，停，别动！」

彰彬用力翻转身躯，翻身将知城的手压在脸的两侧把扭动撩人的身体紧压在沙发。

男子可爱的圆眼充满着诱惑邀请，轻笑着。

「嗯….我不动，给你动。」撩人甜腻的尾音。

DAMN！

彰彬赶紧松开手，拉开距离。

「虽然我时常被铉辰拒绝，但是他会邀我，铉辰邀我明天去看电影。」

「啊？」知城疑惑，眨眨眼，瞬间酒醉的脑袋无法运转，傻楞楞的看着彰彬离开他，退后一步，坐在沙发前的地板上。

「铉辰说想要慢慢来，撇开ABO先从纯粹的朋友开始，现在我们正在朋友迈向情侣的路上。」

WHAT？！

「「WHAT the FUCK！！！」」

知城摀脸哀号咒骂，「WHAT the FUCK！WHAT the FUCK！WHAT the FUCK！WHAT the FUCK！WHAT the FUCK！WHAT the FUCK……」

「嘿，知城你超可爱非常性感诱人，如果今天我不喜欢铉辰，我现在一定把你干得哇哇叫。」

「啊…………….，天啊，我不知道该怎么跟铉辰说这件事，要死了要死了要死了要死了……」

「就说实话，你看见旻浩跟别人走了，狂灌酒醉得不省人事，我只好把你带回我公寓过夜。」

「啊……….，听起来，我怎么这么悲惨。」

「喔。」彰彬忍不住翻了个白眼，摇摇头，站起身。

「知城，我拿几件衣服给你，洗个舒服的热水澡，让脑袋放空好好睡一觉。」

彰彬从矮几抽屉拿出气味中和剂，对着空气压按数下，消除空气里甜甜的香气，再从柜子里拿出替换用的枕头与棉被，摆在仍在哀鸣的知城一旁的沙发上。

知城从手掌抬起脸，「我睡沙发？」

「废话。」

「喔喔喔喔喔喔，啊…………….」

「酒精误事啊，看你下次还敢不敢喝这么猛？保证你明天宿醉头痛。啊，这样我明天应该会比你早出门，你睡饱离开时把门阖上就会自动上锁了。」

知城停下哀鸣，轻声说道，「彰彬哥，谢谢。」

「喔。」

早上，

彰彬梳洗更衣，素色短袖与深色长裤，看着镜中自己的倒影，眼眉鼻凑在一起的五官面容，和他略长的下巴，耸耸肩，勾起单边嘴角。

肩起背包，出门前看见沙发上侧屈熟睡的娇小身影，棉被落在地板上，他摇摇头，将棉被拾起，摊开盖在知城身上，知城下一秒就咕哝着捉着棉被翻了个身，他勾起嘴角，再次摇摇头，推开大门出发。

到达约定地点，电影院门口的小广场，

彰彬转个弯在角落看见高挑优雅的身影，男子伸手轻拍一旁男孩的头，男孩笑着推开，再靠上去把下巴靠在男子肩上看向男子胸前掌中的手机，两人熟悉又舒适的交谈着，画面非常美好。

彰彬不知为何心理莫名的有些难受，

原来不是只邀我啊，也是，我早该预料到。

他深吸口气，扬起嘴角，走上前去。

「彰彬哥，你真准时，铉辰眼角含笑看着他，你想要吃爆米花吗？」

他耸耸肩，

铉辰将头转回身旁的男孩，「精寅你呢？」

「我要吃！大的。」大男孩直率的食欲，铉辰一脸宠溺的答应。

时间到点，三人检票后步入影厅内，铉辰坐在两人中间，灯光渐暗，声音环绕响起，剧情在眼前展开。

彰彬突然感觉到肩头上有重量，转头看，铉辰头正轻轻靠着，柔软的发搔滑过他的耳颈，蹭了蹭，下秒却突然停住，缓缓移正上身坐直，他转过头看，铉辰的侧脸在电影的光线照印下昏暗模糊，剪影轮廓动也不动似乎像是被剧情吸走的专注。

他耸耸肩，不以为意地将注意力拉回剧情，但他也发现接下来的影片的时间，铉辰都没有再靠过来。

电影十分精采，高潮迭起的动作片，声光特效都是顶级享受。

电影散场，接近中午的用餐时分，

彰彬在电影院出口的等待区左等右等，久候不到铉辰和精寅，手机也连络不上，觉得奇怪，更有些担心。

他迈开脚步四处找寻。

爆米花饮料贩卖区，没有。

空无一人的观影厅，只有打扫的阿姨正在清洁。

最后，他走到先前电影院走廊底的那间洗手间。

一步入，铉辰正伫在镜前，水龙头正大开刷流过铉辰的手掌，冰凉的水珠喷溅，脸色苍白的吓人，精寅则站在一旁有些不知所措脸上泛着担忧。

「铉辰，你还好吗？不舒服？」

铉辰眨眨眼，停顿了数秒，似乎才发现彰彬正站在他身后，勾起嘴角，「彰彬哥，肚子饿了吗？午餐想吃什么？」

「铉辰哥，午餐吃炸鸡？」精寅提议。

铉辰想都没想的点点头，「好啊。」再顿了一下，转过头来看着彰彬，「午餐我们去美食街吃，有很多店家可以选。」

彰彬愣了一秒，耸耸肩。

铉辰迈开长腿，和精寅并肩而行朝美食街的方向走去。

他眨眨眼，将原本端着的狐疑与担忧推到一旁，迈开步伐跟上那两人。

周末的美食街人潮拥挤且喧腾，声音鼓胀在耳。

铉辰和精寅直冲目标餐厅领取炸鸡套餐，这似乎是他们两人的看完电影的惯例，精寅早在离开电影院时用手机下单，而彰彬则生疏的独自在美食街转了几圈，随意点了份泡菜汤饭。

用餐区长桌，

彰彬坐落铉辰对面，而精寅坐在铉辰身旁，吵闹嘈杂令彰彬几乎听不见铉辰在说些什么，只看得见嘴部的开阖，最终铉辰放弃对话，转过头跟身旁的精寅聊天，两人凑脸贴近口耳的交谈，开心分食着炸鸡篮里的炸鸡翅和炸鸡腿，精寅青春洋溢的笑靥，十分有感染力，铉辰则宠溺微笑，两人熟捻相处的融洽气氛。

我难道才是加进来打扰的那个？

彰彬突然间，在人声鼎沸闹轰轰的美食街，觉得异常孤单，有些什么梗着不上不下又卡着。

_“_ _彰彬哥，铉辰一直拒绝你，你不受挫吗？_ _”_ 突然昨夜知城的询问浮现。

说实话是顶难受的，尤其是现在。

彰彬原本就没什么食欲，现在已是胃口全消。

他忍不住开口，「铉辰。」对方没有响应，仍看向身侧的男孩，眼角含笑的聊天着。

「黄铉辰！」

彰彬的声音终于传到对面男子的耳里，「嗯？」脸转正面看着他，一脸困惑。

「我要回去了。」他站起身。

「嗯？你说什么我听不见。」

「我说，我要回去了。」他用力大声地说。

铉辰怔愣停顿，歪头疑惑。

彰彬耸耸肩，他再也不能忍耐，肩起背包转身离开。


	7. Chapter 7

其实真的没什么大不了的。

他分明早就知道铉辰跟精寅相处融洽愉快，美丽的像是一幅画，或是偶像剧里的美好场景，只是，他不在其中，他与此无关。他应该要甘之如饴的接受的，可惜没能做到，也做不到。

或许是美食街闹哄哄的嘈杂覆盖了他的理智，在耳蜗内喧腾的声音摧毁他的逻辑，他思维涣散，那如鲠在喉的难受感，他无法再忍耐。

彰彬快步走回公寓的路上，暴躁搓乱自己的头发，试图恢复一些冷静。

真是太可笑了，青少年般的任性赌气似的离席。

哈哈。

他强迫的扯起嘴角。

或许就这样吧，这段不知道该称为何的关系。

他手掌滑过前额往后梳，叹了口气。

晚点找个理由搪塞道歉。

或许，他该稍微退一步，从新思考一下他与铉辰之间？

或许，铉辰只是想要找个等待精寅长大之间的中继？

或是，只是想让我作为他平凡上班日子里的一些调剂？

彰彬回到公寓，知城已经离开了，只剩下折好的棉被，空气里有着残余的气味中和剂的刺鼻化学味，他将背包摔落在沙发上，决定去洗澡。

沐浴后的他站在镜子前，他用手抹开水气的遮掩，镜中反射出一位壮硕的男性，看起来既熟悉又陌生。

身高不够，五官平凡，下巴太长。

他摸了摸自己的脸，耸耸肩。

除了工作以外也没有什么太多好值得拿出来说嘴的优点或是长处，身为alpha他总是太过理智太过温和，太不alpha……，从青少年开始不停地被直接拒绝或间接地婉拒，他应该早就习惯才是。

哎呀，没想到我居然顶自卑的？

只是，他本来以为，他跟铉辰之间…….，或许铉辰对他……

唉。

他应该要更早认清事实，不要抱持莫须有的可能希望，早点掐掉内心的爱慕和渴求，实际一点。

他扯起单侧嘴角，套上运动衣物，打算出门去健身房运动。

运动后，他稍微冷静了些，输入讯息。

_B:_ _美食街太吵，身体不适，所以先行离开，请多谅解_

对话一直停在这句，铉辰没有回复。

Blue Moon公司

星期一星期二星期三星期四星期五，每天都是一样的平凡，平常的工作天，一如日常。

铉辰那几套番定的上班衬衫与深色长裤轮番地穿换，每天坐在知城的旁边，时而撰写报告或信件处理时而与知城讨论，而彰彬在大办公室的另外一角与方灿进行着工作事务的推进。

他习惯性的点开手机里，他与彰彬之间的对话，仍停留在多天前的最后一句。

_B:_ _美食街太吵，身体不适，所以先行离开，请多谅解_

他看着手机里彰彬传来的这句话，内容理由充分文字礼貌且客气，他蹙眉，不知道该怎么回复，或许干脆随便送张笑脸图？

他周末在电影院从彰彬的身上闻到甜甜的香气，很淡。

莓果类松软香甜的omega气息。

他不敢问……

他不知道电影究竟演了些什么，思绪混乱几乎无法思考，离开影院后几乎无法正视彰彬，尽可能避开他的视线，将注意力全放在精寅身上。

他跟彰彬哥是究竟是什么关系？

每次几乎都是他被无法控制的攀到彰彬哥身上。

我对彰彬哥有吸引力吗？

为什么你身上有甜甜的香味？

那个omega是谁？

还是，只是我闻错了？

思绪散乱，每一个问号后是更多的问号。

他叹了口气，推开手机，将注意力拉回面前工作桌上正进行到一半的报告，手指舞动键入。

不知道彰彬哥是不是特意地避开他，他自己也是有意无意的保持距离，他和彰彬哥没有任何交集。

在茶水间相遇仅是点头示意没有交谈，彰彬也没有提出周末的邀约，对于先前的事情矢口不提，两人似乎又恢复到先前刚开始公司整并的后的一两个月那陌生人般的同事关系。

平凡上班日就这样过了一周，工作充实，生活一如往常，而心里却空空的。

迎接一个没有和彰彬哥见面的周末。

星期六，

铉辰一人穿过商场广场，再次步入那间工业文青风格的咖啡店，没有与眼镜小哥对坐着吃早餐的壮硕身影，他从咖啡师Lee的手中接过咖啡，听着Lee介绍这批新到货的豆子，稍微闲聊了几句就离开，随意的在商场一隅的小店里用餐，提不起任何兴致，草率的晃一下就回家。

翌日，天气阴云的星期日，

乌云密布濕氣濃厚的像是可以拧出水，却一滴雨也没落。

书局门口，

眼镜小哥简单的素上衣与牛仔裤，手里提着一袋刚买的书籍，看见彰彬独自朝他走来扬起手打着招呼。

「咦？只有你，铉辰呢？」

彰彬勾起单边嘴角，「喔，金昇玟，你书都买完，还找我来？」

「想说给你点理由邀铉辰。」

彰彬摇摇头，「谢啦，不过，不需要了。」

昇玟推了一下镜框，「那陪我去吃个茶？」

茶饮餐厅，热茶一壶两盏茶杯。

昇玟将茶从青花瓷花样的窄口长嘴壶中倒入小茶盏，递了一杯给好友。

彰彬轻啜了口热茶，茶香涩扩散全喉最后留下一丝甘味。

「发生什么事？你上礼拜五不是才兴致冲冲的告诉我铉辰邀你去看电影。」

「对，但是不是只有我跟铉辰而已，还有精寅三人一起。」

昇玟停顿了一秒，轻拍了拍好友的肩，「难为你了。」

他很了解好友彰彬的个性，在这样的情况下，他不会选择攻击，反而会选择离开，更尤其他看过铉辰和精寅非常熟捻的相处情况，那会很容易让彰彬认为自己是个外来第三者。

「说实在话，你怎么想的？」

「我内在的alpha躁动愤怒，分分秒秒想要把铉辰拖回自己的床上，把他干得昏天暗地。」

眼镜小哥扬起单侧眉毛，放下手中的茶盏。

「嘿，别这样看我，前天晚上我才拒绝一位非常可爱的omega的求欢，当天一早可说是个自信心爆棚的状态，没想到一到见面点就看到铉辰和精寅亲昵相处，我脑子瞬间浑沌如渣，最后午餐时实在无法再忍耐，就先行离开。」

「然后呢？」

「就没有然后了。」彰彬耸耸肩，「蔫了，黄了，我和铉辰的关系从朋友出发在前往情侣的路上，死在半途。」

昇玟蹙眉，「你们有没有好好讨论过这件事？」

「没，我找了个身体不舒服的理由搪塞，但是铉辰目前没有回我讯息。」彰彬一贯的勾起嘴角，却十分苦涩。

「彬，说真的对于这段关系，你怎么想？」

「说真的，我很混乱，搞不清楚，莫名情绪太多了，乱七八糟，心情七上八下的起伏，而且….」彰彬认真的说，「我也才发现，在感情上，我其实顶自卑的。大概是你之前曾经帮我分析过的，什么青少年时期和过往糟糕经验留下的影响。」

昇玟拿起茶盏，轻啜一口，笑了起来，「彬，this is your first time facing romantic jealousy and your low self-esteem of romantic relationship. It’s good for you. 我为你感到高兴。」

(”彬，这是你第一次面对嫉妒，并且正视你在伴侣关系中的自我认知价值过低，这对你有益，我为你感到高兴。” )

「金昇玟，I am not your subject or patient. 」

彰彬摇摇头，一贯的勾起嘴角，端起茶盏，品尝茶水的滋味。

星期一，

Blue Moon公司里。

彰彬在座位上处理完最优先的事项后，站起身，打算要中场休息去茶水间盛水喝，不由自主视线往大办公室另一侧飘去，铉辰正在用键盘敲打输入些什么，然后收拢的桌上的纸张拾在手中，站起身，美好的脸孔看见他时轻扬眉毛嘴唇轻启欲言又止的模样。

不过他们距离太远了，就算要说什么也听不见。

他耸耸肩，深吸口气，下巴轻扬示意，用食指点向门外。铉辰则点点头。

要谈就来谈吧，伸头是一刀，缩头也是一刀，徐彰彬你可以的。

「彰彬。」方灿拍了下他的肩，他转身看发现方灿神色严肃，立刻推开心中杂乱的念头。

「我们要紧急出差，进出口卡关，我们等等就跟旻浩一起出发去报关公司，同时要拜访主管机关还有仓库、运输物流等全部都跑一遍，你先在出差系统里输入个三天。」

彰彬正色低头快速作业，收拾物品，风风火火的和方灿出发。

搭乘高铁，

旻浩迅速说明事由，三人讨论后拟定方向，然后各自开始查找数据讯息。

他正在用通讯软件和对口人员沟通联络时，才突然间发现铉辰传来的讯息。

HJ: 出差？

B: 三天

HJ: 星期四，吃晚餐？

B: 说不定得多留一天

B: 星期四回到公司应该也九点多，说不定更晚

B: 星期五？

铉辰没有回复。

彰彬眨眨眼，才想到这个周星期五又是铉辰和精寅的双周五晚餐约，摇摇头，叹了口气。

铉辰与精寅。

青春男孩笑靥灿烂，优雅男子眼神宠溺，两人美好亲昵的相处模样瞬间浮上他的脑海。

愤怒厌恶难过多重情绪瞬间翻涌。

呀！

他暴躁的用力抓了抓头发，忍不住心中咒骂。

Sriguwehgqajqitpqwihgpqi34egsreguhpeig。

狂乱在腹诽一顿，他摇摇头，勾起单边嘴角。

罢了，要么就再约其他时间，要么就再也不约。

其实也没什么好说的，其实也没什么大不了的，最差情况，不也就只是在众多拒绝的经验再添加一笔？

铉辰仍然没有回复，他离开双人对话，点开与对口人员的沟通群组，继续处理工作事务。

如同彰彬所预测的，这次的出差必须多留一天。

彰彬和方灿与旻浩三人连日拜访沟通讨论，终于找出问题，并且再找解决问题时面对其他的问题与困难，终于在星期三下午稍微告一段落，明早在做最后的确认，就可以踏上归途。其他部分的作业则可以等回到Blue Moon公司后再行处理。

星期三的夜晚，

有些疲惫的三人决定去吃热菜配啤酒。

闹哄哄的餐厅，满是用餐进食中的食客，聊天配菜扒饭喝汤饮酒，不亦乐乎。

吃到一半，方灿接起女友的来电，躲到另外一桌跟电话另一头的情人聊天。

彰彬夹起一大口香脆的盐酥虾，咸香酥脆在口中爆发，再配一大口冰凉的啤酒，真是享受。

「彰彬，你会好好照顾知城吧？」

「你说啥？」彰彬蹙眉不解。

「我在酒吧看到你背着知城乘车离开。」

「喔，那是因为知城醉得不省人事。」彰彬伸拳轻击旻浩的肩膀，「不都是因为你吗？」

「我？」旻浩苦笑着，「我传讯给他再没回过，在公司里也都尽可能避开我。」

彰彬扬眉眨眨眼，「他那夜在酒吧看见你来找人，然后一位女性跟你离开。」

「嗯，我妹，目前单身中，怎样需要介绍吗？」

他摇摇头，「你家的基因，绝对是美丽无双艳冠群芳，我无福消受。」

「知城你就消受的了吗？」

「李旻浩你可别多想，我就是让知城借宿一晚我的沙发，啥都没发生。」

美艳的男子双唇紧抿，表情急速变冷，「所以，你果然把知城带回你的公寓，别骗人，我不相信有任何alpha可以抵抗知城的omega魅力。」

「行了行了，哎呀，告诉你无所谓，」彰彬顿了一下，「我喜欢铉辰。」

旻浩表情恢复如常，扬起眉，「你说黄铉辰？ 那个一双长腿身材高挑气质出众的知城同组？」

「喔。」

「看你的表情，遇到困难了？」

彰彬轻叹了口气，单侧嘴角上翘。

光看一眼表情就发现有困难，我是多么无法掩饰。

美艳男子吞了一口啤酒，「嘿，说给哥听听，给你点建议。」

他耸耸肩决定从头讲起，经验丰富的旻浩说不定有些好见解?

「嗯，铉辰希望能够撇开ABO与性爱，先从纯粹的朋友开始逐步迈向情侣。」

「你居然答应了？」旻浩挑眉。

「喔，我觉得放慢脚步让彼此认识，挺好的，而且相处与出游几次都很愉快。」

「所以？」

「上次跟铉辰和他的室友精寅一个年轻的alpha，三人一起去看电影，午餐时我无法忍耐就先行离开。」

旻浩眨眨眼，

「然后就一切恢复成陌生同事的关系，像是什么都没发生过。」

「你居然….哇，你真的，很有理智和意志力，我本来以为只是在工作上，没想到情感上也是，超强。」旻浩表情惊讶。

「喔。」

「现在，我真的相信你那晚跟知城没有发生任何事情了。」

「喝，这就是你的建议？」他眉头蹙起。

「最开始的条件根本不可能接受，你不想想”朋友未达同时恋人未满”，怎么玩？我倒是没想到黄铉辰这么厉害，同时将两个alpha玩弄于鼓掌，若是我遇到这种情形，早就现场发飙，把另外一个alpha击倒，再将omega带走。」

彰彬有点火大，「哼，明嘲暗讽，从头否定到尾，你这算什么建议？」他连日郁闷在胸臆里的负面情绪莫名的被点燃，「那换我给你建议，你有没有想过撇开ABO你跟知城之间还剩下什么？」

旻浩眨眨眼，顿住了。

「你懂什么。」声音压低且冷。

「呵，知城如果不是娇小可爱的omega，你们之间会如何？你有没有考虑过为什么他要避着你？他不只是omega还是韩知城。」

旻浩刷地站起身，

「你这畏缩没胆的孬种，凭啥资格教训我。黄铉辰怎么可能会接受这么怂的alpha？」

彰彬慢悠悠地站起来，

「哼，典型的alpha反应，占有欲超强，连别的alpha为自己喜欢的omega说些什么就立刻发怒。你不就是只禽兽，一头行走的荷尔蒙，欲望横流过去后，渣都不剩。」

「操。」

旻浩狠推彰彬一掌，他失去重心撞上餐桌。

””碰！”””“” 硄啷！””””啪啦！””

餐盘汤碗盆全受冲击移位互撞，食物泼洒出来，几只玻璃杯与磁碗滚落，摔落地面碎裂发出巨大的声响。

餐厅全场的食客全都扭头向声源。

「干什么你们两个！」方灿立刻冲过来出声制止两人间的争执。

彰彬怒火中烧，恶狠狠的揍了旻浩一拳，旻浩立刻反击，两人扭斗互殴乱成一团，伴随着更多摔落的声响，谁也不让谁。

「不要吵架！」

方灿接过店员拿来的一桶冰块加水，往两人身上用力一泼，冰寒液体倒洒在身，极度低温让彰彬和旻浩瞬间冻住，停下动作。

冰块与水液在桌面地板漫开流溢，杯盘狼藉一团混乱。

湿漉漉的两人仍对峙着，面对面站立瞪视对方，粗重的喘着气。

「你们两个几岁了，18岁青少年吗？一言不发就打架？」方灿双手盘胸冷声责问。

旻浩摸了下热烫的脸颊，啐了一口，「拳顶重的，没想到你的手臂肌肉并非装饰。」

彰彬用大拇指擦拭了下嘴角，才发现是红艳的鲜血，勾起嘴角「哼，你也不差。」


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我補加了一段IN的部分

星期四

天空多云而空气潮湿。

梁精寅走在校园里，

暑期他只修了两个课程，主要的时间都待在实验室里学习。他正从图书馆里走出来，要往实验室去。

走过林荫经过转角的便利店，

「精寅～。」

「嗨，荷娜。」

金荷娜是他的同学，同时是他的”好alpha们”，几乎身高几乎只矮他一些，出色的外貌甚至带着攻击性般锐利的艳丽，穿得极为休闲的连身T恤洋装，踏着慢跑鞋朝他走来。

「周五晚上你来不来聚会？MiMi生日，他很期待你来。」荷娜挤眉弄眼暗示着。

「你知道的。」精寅摇摇头。

「我当然知道，这个周五是你与你亲爱的omega 铉辰哥共进晚餐的时刻。」

金荷娜伸手搭上精寅的肩，立刻被拍掉。

「怎？心情不好？」

「心情是不好，但是不想告诉你。」

「那，请你喝杯饮料？」荷娜挑眉，用手指了下便利店旁的café。

冰凉的黑咖啡，苦涩且清淡。精寅啜着吸管咕噜咕噜地喝着。

两人坐在café内的椅子上，荷娜则摇晃着手里的冰奶茶，偶尔才喝一口。

「说。发生什么事？」

「没什么，就是我觉得铉辰哥恋爱了。」

荷娜皱鼻龇牙啧了声，「什么啦，你不是在去年看过他约会过几次后，已经哀号完做好心理准备吗？」

「我….我在考虑搬出去住。」

女孩蹙眉，「是发生什么事情让你觉得你的铉辰哥恋爱了？」

他眨眨眼，「上周六他邀我和另外一个alpha一起看电影，那个哥吃午餐时突然离开，接下来几天铉辰哥都失魂落魄心不在焉。」

「哇喔，这显示一件事，要么你的铉辰哥脚踏两条船，要么就把你当小孩从未列入考虑。」

「用不着你说，我知道是后者。」精寅口气不悦，叹了口气，放下手中的咖啡杯，「我一直都知道，就是以为总有一天。」

「嘿。」荷娜拍了拍精寅的肩，「来聚会，放松一下，party很好玩的，每天看着喜欢的人为着他人失魂落魄你就算是受虐狂也需要些喘息，你可以住我那儿过个几夜。」

「嗯。」

「你不需要立刻忘记你的亲亲铉辰哥。但是你总是需要迈出脚步接触些新的可能。」

「荷娜，我突然觉得你顶会说话的。」

「呵呵。」

BlueMoon公司，茶水间，

铉辰一如日常的浅蓝条纹衬衫与暗色长裤，工作告一段落的中场休息，边喝着咖啡边看着手机里，几天前他与彰彬的对话。

HJ: 出差？

B: 三天

HJ: 星期四，吃晚餐？

B: 说不定得多留一天

B: 星期四回到公司应该也九点多，说不定更晚

B: 星期五？

铉辰想不出来该怎么回复。

_星期五晚上不行，但是星期六想去咖啡店吗？_

_你说好的动物园呢？_ _什么时候要去水族馆？_ _跟昇玟_ _一起逛书店？_

_你是不是已经跟其他人在一起？_

_那个人是谁？！！_

_是不是我不够有吸引力？？_

_你喜欢我吗？_

_你不喜欢我吗？_

铉辰犹豫迟疑，反复的输入又再删除，删除又再重新输入，没有送出任何一句话。

「铉辰。」

「嗯？」他将视线从对话文字里拉起，知城嘴角轻扬邀约着，「今晚跟我一起吃晚餐？我们去吃川菜？」

公司附近的四川料理店，点了两样菜一个汤，两人在小圆桌等着上菜。

「嘿，给我你的地址。」知城将印花衬衫的袖口松开推到肘部，松开领口最顶端的几颗钮扣，拿着手机正在操作些什么。

「啊？为什么要给我地址。」

「赔罪的礼物，别问着么多，大爷我送你礼物就什么也别问好好收下。」

铉辰撇嘴，倒是如实的报出公寓的地址，看着知城照字输入，送出订单。

「行了，告诉我为什么要送我礼物。」

「送给你跟彰彬的礼物，不要太谢我。」

「啊？ 」

「铉辰你也太不够意思了，你应该早点告诉我你跟彰彬哥正在”从朋友开始前往情人的路上”。 」

铉辰双眼大睁疑惑。

「可恶，非得要我全部说出来，好吧，就告诉你，你可别生气。」

知城噘嘴，顿了一秒，「先说喔，这是在我以为你一直拒绝彰彬哥，认为你们两个没什么关系的情况下发生的。」

「嗯，你是真的不知道我跟彰彬之间的事情。」

「上个星期五晚上，你不是跟精寅去吃饭，我彰彬哥和灿哥去酒吧喝酒。」

铉辰点点头，

「旻浩哥突然出现，然后又跟别人走了，所以，我就有点失去控制喝了很多酒….. 」

「然后？ 」

「然后呢，彰彬哥人特别好，什么都没说，坐在我身旁陪我喝，然后，我就醉昏了。」

可爱的男子耸耸肩又摊手无奈。

「稍微恢复意识的时候，发现彰彬肩扶着我，正带我回他的公寓，然后….. 」

知城深吸一口气，「然后，哎呀，反正我就饥渴难耐，扑倒强押看你想要用什么词都可以，总而言之，反正我就是被拒绝了，彰彬立马往后退然后告诉我你们之间。嘿嘿嘿，黄铉辰，你冷静冷静，表情别这么吓人，别生气，我是真的在当下觉得彰彬哥人很好，所以…..。」

铉辰脸色沉的像要泞出水，压制怒气，冷淡空洞的语气，「行了，不用多解释，我知道彰彬哥的魅力，理智上也理解你也不知道我们之间的事情。」

所以彰彬哥身上那莓果香气是知城…….

唉………

他脑子混乱，思绪纠葛，不知道该怎么想。

跟知城真的没什么关系。

都是我自己乱想……

那么，为什么彰彬哥突然间拉开两人的距离？

服务员端菜上桌，打断两人的对话。

麻婆豆腐与炒菜和热汤，配上两碗白饭。

香麻辣烫热呼呼的软嫩豆腐配上白饭，无法自拔的好滋味。

「铉辰，告诉我你跟彰彬哥之间吧，我前一阵子全然陷入旻浩哥对我造成的影响中，不过现在都已经翻页了。」

知城吃了很大一口，双颊鼓鼓的非常可爱。

「所以，如果身为好友的我，现在对于你和彰彬哥还是什么都不知情，你就太不够意思了。」

铉辰眨眨眼，深吸口气，娓娓道出，「第一次年会的事情我有告诉过你，再来是…你知道公司大楼的那台怪电梯？」

知城点点头。

「上一次我preheat期跟彰彬哥一起被关在里面。」

「哇，这么香艳刺激，电梯play？？ 」

「完全没有，彰彬哥帮我贴了抑制帖，当我恢复意识的时候我正坐在他大腿对他上下其口，但是两人的衣服都穿得很整齐。」

「意志力也太强。Omega投怀送抱居然可以忍住，这让我对彰彬哥的评价又更上一阶。」

「我觉得是我吸引力不够。」铉辰耸耸肩，「然后我邀他周末一起吃过两次晚餐一次西班牙料理一次印度咖哩，还去看了夜景。」

「哇喔，你准备了夜景耶，没想到铉辰你这么浪漫。」

「韩知城。」

「我什么都没说，请继续。」

「你跟李旻浩之间，你不是因为ABO影响过大而颇困扰吗？ 」

知城瘪嘴，「对。」

「我那时也有点搞不清楚我跟彰彬哥之间，是否因为刚好他出现在我的preheat期造成影响，还是我的心对他悸动，所以，我才提出说要撇除性爱与ABO，先从纯粹的朋友开始交往。」

「喔~~~。」知城眨眨眼，「彰彬哥就这样答应了？ 哇喔，彰彬哥人真的很好。」

「啊？」

「没事，你继续，我记得礼拜五时，他很期待周末跟你一起去看电影。」

「嗯，我跟精寅和彰彬哥一起去看了最新上映的那部动作片。」

「你说，你们三个人吗？等等。」知城蹙眉，「黄铉辰，你太过了。」摇摇头。

「你怎么能让两个成年alpha跟一个美丽优雅的omega一起出游，这是引发格斗的前奏。」

知城认真的说着，「Omega左勾一点右引一些，让两个alpha争个你死我活，最后让胜者作为配偶，这是最原始的求爱模式。」

「不论精寅是不是你弟或是彰彬哥有多么强的意志力，他们都是alpha。」

！！

铉辰愣住，像是瞬间被雷劈到般的顿悟，摀脸低头反省，「糟透了，难道我就是人们口中的绿茶婊。」

「你想太多了，要么也是咖啡婊，而且你离婊这个字实在太遥远，手表的表可能还近一点。」

「啊？」

「至少你上班都顶准时的，不像我会睡过头迟到。」

「呵呵呵呵呵，谢谢你喔。」铉辰干笑几声。

知城笑着盛了一碗汤递给他。

「所以现在呢，你们两个怎么了？」

「啊？」

「再次地说实话，你别生气。」

知城噘嘴，「我本来不打算把上周五的事情告诉你，但是这两个礼拜下来，我观察你和彰彬哥之间，似乎恢复成非常陌生的同事关系，这几天你又时常的心不在焉，想说是不是我害的，所以….. 」

可爱的男子睁着圆眼可怜兮兮地望着他，「这不是来赔罪了吗？今天我请客，礼物刚已经下单了。」

「我上周在彰彬身上闻到你的香气时完全没办法思考，根本不知道电影演了什么，你害我浪费了一张电影票。」

「来，吃麻婆豆腐。」知城赶紧舀了很大一杓添入铉辰的碗内。

「但是，我们变成陌生同事的状态，跟你没有什么关系，唉，其实我很混乱，理不出个头绪。」

「简单，我给你建议。」知城非常有自信地笑了起来，「放下你的”从朋友开始”的论点，反其道而行，用ABO性爱攻势。」

铉辰扬起眉。

「还是说其实你真的是在精寅或彰彬哥之间犹豫？不然，彰彬哥这么棒，你有什么好犹豫的？」

铉辰眨眨眼，没有回话。

「What the Fuck！！」

知城瞪大双眼，「黄铉辰，彰彬哥任由你照着想要的节奏来进行你们之间的关系，你这么任性妄为，游走在两个alpha之间？你这也未免太自私！」

知城看着好友脸色复杂，叹了口气。

「嘿，我的ABO性爱攻势纯粹是我个人建议仅供参考，但是，不论如何，你们得好好谈谈，沟通一下，至少你也该问问彰彬哥的想法。」

星期四晚上，

彰彬回到公寓里快十点，把身体摔进沙发，疲倦急速涌上，头昏脑胀，疲惫无神，他拿起手机放空思绪逛网乱刷，只剩下一个手指还活着的状态，好一阵子才爬起来洗澡，再换上舒适的睡衣，躺在床上被窝里。

突然手机传出来讯声，他打开来看，是铉辰。

_HJ_ _:_ _星期五消夜？_

这段只有五个字的语句，像是道重拳直击，心头闷疼，他嘴角抽搐，内心又苦又涩。

四天，四天，先是冷淡陌生互相避开的一周，然后，接着他试着约周五的晚餐，在无声无息的四天过后……

就只是这句话吗？

不约周末吗？

我以为拖了这么久，也许………

朋友关系的出游就这样没了？

没有动物园，也没有水族馆，你不是说过都想去？

星期六又要跟精寅去看电影？

连一个周末都等不了？

急着要在星期五把关系画清？

简单五个字加上问号，是压垮已身心疲倦彰彬的最后一根稻草，掐断了他微渺希望的一丝火光。

他吞下难受，推开怒火，深吸一口气回复。

B: 太晚，出差颇累，明天也想早点休息

B: 改天吧

B: 不然有什么话，就公司说也行，不需特意私下约

星期五，乌云密布黑压压的堵在天际。

Blue Moon公司的大办公室里，

彰彬推开倦意努力打起精神，忙得像是陀螺，出差的余留事项必须处理，因为出差数日导致悬宕尚未处理甚至已经延迟的事项们，必须赶紧在时限内完成。

忙碌的空隙间，他曾时有感到铉辰投射过来的眼神，他总是回瞟一眼就赶紧转开。

但是，你说他真忙也好，逃避也罢，他隐隐约约地避开任何能够和铉辰交谈的机会，能拖得了一时就往后延，他一点也不想这么早被铉辰撇清关系，就算是这被旻浩嘲讽的”朋友未达恋人也未满”的关系。

马的，旻浩说的对，我真是畏缩没胆。

他叹了口气，

面对吧，徐彰彬，直接干脆一点，不就是在众多拒绝经验上增添一笔吗？

他拿起手机快速输入讯息。

B: 抱歉，今天太忙。

B: 你想说什么？

铉辰没有回复。

他耸耸肩，推开瞬间翻涌的纷杂情绪，将注意力拉回事务上。

星期五的黄昏时分，倾盆大雨奔腾落在城市，迸溅的雨珠潮湿的水气，行人们撑伞而行。

「哇，雨超大。」

铉辰开着车载着精寅，雨丝刷破视野画面，车窗雨刷左右刮摆，车内回荡着不知名的英文老歌。

「哥。」

「嗯？肚子饿？再等一下马上就到啦。」

「铉辰哥，我要搬出去住。」

「咦？」铉辰眨眨眼，「怎么这么突然？」

「我想要独立自己生活。」

铉辰撇了一眼身旁的男孩，认真且笃定着侧脸。

22岁的自己是怎么想的呢？瞬间理解的点头，「知道了，有需要帮忙跟哥说声。」

他看着快速答应的铉辰，有些苦涩泛起，忍不住握紧双拳。

铉辰哥恋爱了，虽然去年再看过铉辰哥约会过几次后，已经哀号过，他也以为自己早就做好心理准备，可以忍耐看着铉辰恋爱，想要一直陪在铉辰哥身边，但是真是太难受了。

上周六和彰彬哥一起看电影，铉辰哥不知道怎么了几乎是失了魂伫立在洗手间看着镜子发楞，直到彰彬哥出现，彰彬哥午餐骤然离开后，铉辰哥就开始心不在焉，他本来以为这样几天就会结束，没想到一直持续了两个礼拜，直到今天。

他一直都知道铉辰哥仍然把当小孩，把梁精寅当作好弟弟照顾，未曾纳入考虑，就是以为总有一天。

他叹了口气，松开紧握的双拳，每天看着喜欢的人为着他人失魂落魄真的很难受，他无法再继续。

「还有，今晚有个朋友生日聚会，载我去吧我今天就不跟你吃饭了。」

「嗯？」铉辰瞬间愣住了，错愕的表情停顿了数秒才消失，轻咳了数下再重新开口。

「好，给我地址。」

天已全黑，奔腾的滂沱大雨，隐约的闪雷与哗啦水声。

Blue Moon办公室内

彰彬将紧急的事件处理完差不多已经七点了，他站起身伸展有些僵硬的肩颈。铉辰早已不见身影，他扯起单边嘴角，铉辰应该正和亲爱的精寅弟弟和乐融融的吃晚餐。

他习惯性的打开手机软件里的双人对话，铉辰仍然没有回复。

唉，他到底该怎么办才好？

如果再次面对三人一起出游的情况，他该怎么做？

他在心中设想过许多次。

像是旻浩的建议，将精寅击倒抢走铉辰？

不，就算再重来一次，他大概还是会照样依旧吞下苦涩而离开，若如此就是退缩软弱那么就这样吧，也许这就是徐彰彬。

因为，伤害精寅，铉辰…..铉辰会很难过。

而让铉辰难过，他做不到。

所以，就这样吧……..

彰彬回到公寓时，倦意一口气袭来。

窗外的奔腾大雨刷刷雨声隔绝了世俗的繁杂，他没有开灯，扔开背包，摔躺沙发，忙碌的一周终于告一段落，异常疲惫，手机还拿在手上就坠入梦乡。

梦中有美好的容颜，紧实的躯体贴在他的怀抱，搂着他的后颈，若有似无的香气轻轻的将他包围，低声在他耳畔细语呢喃，吻着他的唇。

””叮咚~~~~叮咚~~~~~~叮咚~~~~~~””

门铃声响穿过淅淅飒飒雨声传入脑海，刷碎了他的梦，吹散了他虚幻的奢望。

这个时候究竟是谁？

跑错位置按错门铃的外卖小哥？很有可能。

他揉揉眼睛，努力站起身，恍恍惚惚走到公寓门口，开门。

高挑身影，美好的容颜，略为潮湿的发落在前额似乎是被雨溅湿了，丰润的嘴唇轻启，

「彰彬哥。」

他眨眨眼，他是不是仍然在梦中？

门外的铉辰轻笑着，「我带宵夜来。」从手中的提袋里取出一瓶甜奶酒。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Rainy Night  
> Heavy rain.....

黑夜里滂沱大雨，水雾奔腾，雨声哗啦覆盖凡尘。

铉辰搭乘电梯，穿过走廊，站在彰彬那墨黑烤漆的公寓门前，前次接彰彬去游乐园时曾来过一次，他用手指抓梳几下被雨水溅湿凌乱的发，吞下自己的紧张不安，深吸口气，按下门铃。

门开。

「外卖小哥，你送错啦，我这没点单。」刚睡醒的模糊嗓音，口气夹杂着些许烦躁。

彰彬看起来刚睡醒，头发乱翘，仍穿着上班时的装束，衬衫倒是已解开几颗钮扣，看见他时愣住了，一副不可置信的表情，混沌恍惚的双眸眨了眨，恢复了些清明，泛起难受，表情复杂，甚至有些受伤的神情。

铉辰全然不解，「彰彬哥？」

彰彬深吸口气，方才那些不耐烦与难受表情全都不见了，又换回平时在公司最常见到的神态，友善温和夹杂着些随兴的痞气。

「铉辰这么晚了，有什么事情就在手机里传个讯就行，不需要特意见面。」

「嗯？」客套礼貌拒人千里的口气。

瞬间一股冷风顺长廊吹来。

「哈啾！」会冷。

铉辰缩起身，受寒打个几个喷嚏。

「抱歉，雨势过大，撑伞还是被淋湿，有点凉。」

彰彬这才发现铉辰衣裤边缘潮湿而色深，尤其是裤管甚至出现了一段渐层。

「喔。」彰彬口气犹豫，「铉辰，你先进来吧，我拿毛巾给你擦干。」

铉辰坐落沙发，身体略有些寒，用彰彬提供的毛巾擦拭被雨水泼湿的头发。

彰彬从厨房走来，递给他一杯温水，他正想着到底要怎么开口，却见彰彬退后一步盘腿坐在沙发前的地板上淡淡的说，「铉辰，如果你想要结束我们之间的关系，传个讯就可以，不需要特意面对面说。」宛若平时一般的扬起嘴角，唇瓣颤抖扭曲构不成笑，「我们就是同事，原本讨论中的酒香咖啡的提案也不会因此中断，你不需要担心。」

彰彬喘了一口气，他终于说出了这几天无止尽盘旋在他心中的话，他在脑海中演练过几遍，终于在现实中平静的说出来。

美好的面容僵住了，表情隐忍复杂眉头纠结，像是惨遭重击过后无法开口的状态。

男子歪头轻轻地说，「彰彬哥。」简单地叫唤，像是千言万语，他一点也不明白。

那丰润的嘴唇再次开口，「彰彬哥，我喜欢你。」

彰彬眨眨眼，勾起单边嘴角，淡淡摇头，「你别逗我开心了，哥我还承受得起你的拒绝。」

铉辰深吸口气，放下手中的毛巾，倏地从沙发上站起走去门边将灯关上。

「铉辰你为啥关灯？」彰彬不明就里站起身，蹙眉出声阻止。

「彰彬哥。」清冷的男声像是下定了决心。

在昏暗的光线中，高挑优雅的男子紧抿双唇，手掌交握上衣下摆往上举过头脱去，奶白肌肤骤然裸露，脸颈脖肩膀胸膛腹腰，身型线条与胸前暗色两点视觉冲击令他头晕目眩。

铉辰深吸口气，缓步走至他身前，空气中那特有的咖啡般香气缓缓袅绕。

此情此景，彰彬怔愣，口干舌燥，吞咽了下口水。

如果是梦太过美好，如果是玩笑那就太过痛苦。

他勾起单边嘴角，内心翻搅无所适从。

「徐彰彬，我喜欢你。」铉辰握住他的手放到赤裸的左胸心脏处，感觉到胸腔内鼓动的心跳，胸口肌肤因淋雨有些凉随着呼吸起伏。

「你…..不喜欢我吗？」紧张语调微微颤抖着。

彰彬抬起头，才发现铉辰双眸漾着水光紧抿着唇，隐藏着窘迫羞赧，局促不安的站在他面前，见他没有回答，伸手开始解开腰间的裤头钮扣，他赶紧握住铉辰的手腕阻止。

「黄铉辰，我快被你搞疯了！」

「彰彬哥？」

彰彬紧紧的抱住他朝思暮想的男子，紧实的身躯，触感与香气同时涌上。

「呜嗯…. 」

下一秒，铉辰的唇就贴上来，又冷又软，手指拂过他的臂膀往上到搭肩往后紧紧搂住他的颈与背，他吸吮探入嘴中的舌，吮吻丰润的下唇瓣，像是烧酌令他醺醉沉迷近乎疯狂。

内在的alpha呼喊渴望，他想要更多渴求更多，他松开嘴，伸手拉推，铉辰跌落沙发，在细微吃痛的惊呼中，他扯开衬衫脱去上衣露出壮硕的上身，欺身压上，唇舌吸吮颈项，手掌抚摸肌肤，柔嫩而充满弹性，浓烈的香气，肌肤的触感，混着体温和铉辰抽气喘息，他迷眩着迷。

他松开嘴抬起头，铉辰咬着唇喘着气，满脸的渴求，撩人而性感，美丽又诱惑。

他再次吻上，舔吮着丰润的唇瓣，感觉到身下的铉辰扭动着臀，勃发的欲望隔着布料抵着他的鼠蹊，他摸索着解开铉辰的长裤钮扣，拉开拉链，隔着最后一缕布料抚摸阴茎的形状。

「啊……」铉辰慰叹又是渴求喘息在他的耳畔，温软的唇舌含住他的耳垂，再往下沿着颈项吸吮啮咬敏感的肌肤，又湿又热。那原本淋雨微凉的肌肤早已升温，温热的掌心熨贴着他的胸膛与臂膀，随着他伸手探入内裤紧握硬挺的阴茎瞬间激烈的紧抓。

「嗯…..Alpha，好棒啊…. 」

铉辰头往后仰呻吟着，无法克制的顶胯渴求更多。

这叫唤令彰彬一股晕眩，他赶紧停下动作。

「铉辰！」

「al…..pha继续……继续……」铉辰丰润唇瓣诱人呼唤着，黏腻的尾音荡漾请求着，眼眸涣散，已经失去意识，扭动腰臀着渴求着最原始的欲望满足。

他紧咬手臂，用疼痛维持意识与内心狂嚣的alpha拉拔，松开手掌，缓缓往后退。

换来铉辰噘嘴有些委屈，抓住他的臂膀，「别走…alpha….拜托…. 」omega双眸透着不安，哀求着。

彰彬退后落至沙发地板上跪坐在铉辰两腿间，轻轻将铉辰的阴茎从布料内完整掏出，握住根部，因兴奋充血几乎呈紫红，紧贴着腹部挺立，头端不停淌流着性欲化成的透明液体，他张口纳入，淡咸黏滑，又热又硬，铉辰抽气着随着他的吞吐呻吟起来，一手紧抓着沙发，一手紧握着他的肩，扭动着臀双腿微微颤抖，他用力吸吮加快节奏，呻吟更加激烈且撩人。

「….alpha…….嗯……」

高潮快速而猛烈袭来，颤抖着破碎而模糊的单音，急促的呼吸，口内的肉茎不由自主地抽搐，温热黏稠咸涩充斥口腔，他仍然含着缓慢的滑动，直到颤抖缓和才停下。

半晌，

「彰彬哥…」铉辰仍喘着气，略有些疑惑。

「你刚刚失去意识。」

铉辰发出一声哀鸣。

彰彬轻笑着把铉辰拥入怀中，

「呀，不准笑，还不是因为你。」

「喔。」

铉辰瘪嘴一起帮彰彬将自己半褪下半身的衣物重新穿好。

铉辰真挚的看着彰彬含笑的双眸。

「彰彬哥，我喜欢你，你还没回答我呢。」

「嗯。」

「你….喜欢我吗？」

「我喜欢你。」他深吸口气，真挚的说，「铉辰，我不愿意继续这样不明不白的关系了，我想要公开认真的交往，我想要在你身上覆盖我的气味。」

铉辰轻笑了起来，「彰彬哥你很少会这样展现你属于alpha面的占有欲。」

「喔。」

铉辰收紧环抱将头偎靠在他颈侧，「谢谢你，彰彬哥。」

「啊？谢什么。」

「各式各样的，从一开始你愿意答应我的任性要求，愿意跟我从纯粹朋友开始出游，我却从来没有问过你的想法。」铉辰轻叹口气，「其实….，我一直觉得自己对你的吸引力不够，好像从头到尾似乎都是我自己一个人对你一头热。」

「怎么可能，你这么棒。」

「每次都是我无法控制的攀到你身上。」

「意志力超群是我少有的特长。」彰彬勾起嘴角，伸手轻轻搓揉铉辰的发。

「我……」彰彬深吸口气，轻轻地说，「昇玟帮我分析过，我在情感关系中有些自卑。」

铉辰抬起头，认真的看着他，听着他说话。

「大概是青少年时与糟糕经验留下的阴影，会让我很容易认为自己是必须要离开或是退出的人，上次看三人一起看电影，我很难受。」

铉辰睁大眼，眨了眨，愧疚又自责，「对不起，我上次就是脑袋坏了所以邀你跟我和精寅一起看电影，精寅就是我弟，我没有要你们竞争的意思，我喜欢你，我想要跟你交往，想要你的气味覆盖我，想要我的气味包围着你。」

「喔。」彰彬淡淡地扬起单侧嘴唇，侧脸再次吻上铉辰柔软的唇，用鼻尖互相轻碰，温热的鼻息，轻轻的笑了起来。

「彰彬哥，现在，我可以闻闻看你的气味吗？」

「哈，这么着急？」

彰彬扬起一丝苦笑，「这样你马上就可以知道我青少年时期为什么会被嘲笑并且时常被拒绝了。」

铉辰歪着头有些疑惑。

「你把我颈后的气味封贴撕开。」

铉辰伸手到彰彬颈后缓缓将帖布撕去，馥郁甜甜的奶香味扩散在空气中。

铉辰眨眨眼，

青少年时的孩子只会轻易的被最典型alpha吸引，彰彬哥的身高与甜奶香气和超强自制力，只会让他备受嘲讽与奚落。

「这样还喜欢吗？非常不alpha的气味，还想要被这样的气味覆盖吗？」彰彬勾起单侧嘴角，有些无奈。

铉辰点点头，「想要，像是甜奶酒的气味，我唯一喜欢的酒类。」

「喔？」

「我今晚本来准备要做咖啡调酒给你品尝，所以带了甜奶酒，香甜可口酒精度却很高，我很喜欢。」

彰彬收紧怀抱，亲了一下美好的侧脸。

「铉辰，今晚留下来吧？我们明天去约会，想去动物园吗？还是水族馆？」

「嗯，动物园。」

「但是，今天晚上，你有办法睡我的卧房吗？还是要睡沙发？」

「不能一起睡吗？」铉辰噘嘴。

「改天吧，这周出差真的有点累，而且我没什么自信不失控。」彰彬勾起单侧嘴角。

「真的？」铉辰笑了起来有点开心，亲了一下彰彬的脸颊，「那我要睡沙发。」

「「「「「喝喝喝喝喝喝！！」」」」」

「「「「「哇喔！！！！」」」」」

梁精寅正在派对里闹哄哄的欢呼中一杯又一杯灌饮着酒液，人们围成一个圈的喧腾欢呼着。

荷娜拍拍他的肩，被他一掌拍开。

荷娜不以为意，再次抓住他的手，「嘿，精寅，别喝啦，我们去跳舞？」

金荷娜绑着高马尾，烟熏妆容配上皮衣短裙与粗高跟鞋，艳丽且锐利，半硬半拉将精寅拉去另外一个厅。

那厅里重拍音乐震耳欲聋，人们围成一个圈圈，圈内的人们正在热舞，荷娜扬眉带着挑衅表情，走入圈中，将皮衣外套往后一甩露出裸肩，开始随着节拍扭动身躯，众人欢呼声立刻膨胀，精寅翻了个白眼，接下挑战步入圈内，不惶多让的跳起舞来，气氛沸腾。

几曲下来，精寅有些喘，额上满是汗水，他离开圈圈，走到窗边，呼吸窗外新鲜的空气。

窗边的音乐声较弱，空气也没有那么浊。他抹去额上的汗水，正想图个清静。

「精寅哥，原来你在这儿。」

他正手掌刷过额，闻声转过头来，是同系的学妹MIMI，贴身的短上衣露出纤细柔韧的腰肢，紧身长裤崭露臀腿曲线，带着桃子水果甜蜜的芬芳，不知道是特意抹上的人工香氛还是omega特有的气味，赤裸裸窜入他的鼻腔。

「MIMI。」他忍住蹙眉，简单点头礼貌的招呼。

「精寅哥，渴了吗？给你。」女孩手中有两个玻璃杯盛满了透明液体，将一杯伸向他递了过来。

这位学妹从来没有掩饰过对他的钦慕，甜桃般香气令他腻到有些反胃，突然间觉得十分厌烦。

「我不要，MIMI很抱歉。」他轻轻推开女孩的手，「我不喜欢你，请你不要再靠近我。」

女孩一脸受伤泫然欲泣。

「别哭。」精寅内心烦躁更盛，你有什么好哭的？强将你的渴望放在我身上，我难道就一定必须要接受吗？」

精寅眼看女孩就要大哭，压忍住不停扬起的烦躁，「嘿，你长得很漂亮，只可惜我没兴趣，去找其他人好吗？」

他立刻转身头也不回的就离开，他穿过人潮，看见荷娜仍在人群中热烈地扭动身体跳舞，耸耸肩，决定要去厨房多找点酒。

精寅溶入派对热烘烘的喧腾中，震耳欲聋的音乐与酒精们在脑海作用，将各种情绪粗暴的捆绑缠绕成一坨被他丢到心灵的角落，无视内心的纠葛折磨，肉身堕落入灯红酒绿的欢腾中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯，我修改了兩人的進度~


	10. Chapter 10

酒吧

大雨滂沱的夜晚人很少，只有少数几位常客或是临时躲避雨势的路人。

美艳的男子，左颊上贴着一块药布。推门入酒吧玄关，收起伞，雨水沿着伞尖落在地面，他松开业务风格的衬衫的最顶几颗钮扣，伸手拨了下略为潮湿的头发。

李旻浩走往吧台，突然，发现一个熟悉的身影，可爱娇小的男子正在窗边的矮桌，松开钮扣的衬衫袖口反折推至肘，光裸的小臂，指节分明的手指轻摇着玻璃酒杯，独自一人啜饮着调酒，神色复杂不知思索着什么。

突然间，他瞬间有点懂了彰彬的意思，也许他未曾将娇小可爱的男子视为＂韩知城＂这个人，没有考虑过知城是怎么想的，有什么烦恼或是想法，

他摸了一下脸颊，吃痛的龇牙，倒是有些释然。

他深吸口气，试探性的呼唤。

「知城。」

可爱的男子，回过头，眨眨眼，「旻浩哥，你受伤了？」

美艳的男子看见知城扬起眉出言关心，眼神亮了起，深吸口气，轻声问，「我，可以坐下来吗？」

知城顿了一下，停了几秒，才点点头。

旻浩坐落知城对座，喝着方才服务员端来的莫吉多mojito。

知城歪头直视着他不发一语，旻浩伸出手掌想要抚摸那澎润的双颊，手伸到半途忍住了，停在空中吶然静默，略有些尴尬地收回。

「你最近好吗？」

「嗯，还不错，如果真要说最近比较特别的事情，我两个礼拜前跟彰彬哥求欢。」

旻浩瞬间脸色一沉，紧抿嘴，忍住莫名扬起的愤怒，沉默着。

知城勾起嘴角，「彰彬哥吻起来味道顶好的，壮硕的身体摸起来触感很棒。」

旻浩的脸色更冷更沉。

「怎么样生气了？」

美艳男子在桌下握紧拳指甲陷入掌心，摇摇头，「没有。」口气淡然。

知城皱鼻噘嘴，「口是心非，倒是顶厉害的。」

他深吸口气，「彰彬有跟我说这件事，彰彬他喜欢铉辰。」

知城啧了声，「哎呀，你知道啦，真不好玩。」放下手中的酒杯，冰块撞击发出清脆的声响，「所以呢，你想说什么？」

「知城，自从上次你preheat之后你就再也没有回过我讯息，在公司里也都躲着我。」

「嗯，我对你没兴趣了，我们不就是你情我愿各取所需的关系。」冷淡毫无灵魂的口气。

「韩知城，我，你….」旻浩愕然无语，「是吗？是这样吗？」

「嗯，我们不就约会个两次，爽了几次。怎么，流连忘返吗？」

「韩知城！」

「哼哼哼，无聊毙了，好聚好散不是已经写在你的骨子里，突然不肯放手一点也不像你的作风。」

旻浩眨眨眼，「你…..听到了关于我传言。」扯起嘴角不成笑容漾起苦涩，「彰彬说对了，我们真的一点都不认识。」

知城从没有看过旻浩这样的表情，心往下沉落，倒却是轻笑了起来，「你我本来就谈不上认识。」

美艳的男子缓缓站起身，「走了。」穿过昏黄的酒吧，在玄关拾起伞，走入大雨滂沱的黑夜街道，昏黄的街灯在水气弥漫之间朦胧，身影湿濡溶入其中逐渐的消失不见。

终于，数周以来阴沉的天气在一夜间奔腾的大雨后终于迎来放晴。

周六澄澈的蓝天，

大雨过后清新的空气，略为潮湿的建筑，行道树的枝枒绿叶仍时不时滴着水，路面仍有些小水漥倒映着湛蓝的天空。

动物园里游客们三三两两悠闲自在的游览着，彰彬和铉辰都穿着简单的上衣与牛仔裤，只是铉辰的裤管略有些短，大约是七八分长，露出一截小腿和休闲鞋露出的短袜与脚踝，两人手里拿着园区地图，并肩而行，随意的闲聊着。

进入非洲区，两人往前走到象栏，大象巨大如扇的耳朵与皱褶灵活的长鼻子，稳重粗壮的身躯正缓慢散步，沉稳而优雅。

「我突然想到一个成语。」彰彬突然说道。

「嗯？」

「瞎子摸象，就像人与人之间的交往认识，会从最先一个面向开始，但是我们不是瞎眼盲人，所以可以渐渐地看见更完整的面貌。」

「呵，我也想更了解你，有很多好奇的想要问。」

「喔。」彰彬轻笑了起来，「好奇什么呢？」

铉辰歪头想了想，「突然要我问的话，嗯，像是我一直很好奇你跟昇玟怎么认识的。」

「跟你和精寅类似，我跟昇玟也是邻居，我们年龄相仿，从小一起长大。」

「哇喔，我稍微想象一下，真是可爱。」

「喔，不就是两只臭小鬼比赛谁吃东西吃得快，一起写作业一起爬墙被抓什么的。」

他们转弯，长颈鹿正优雅的举着长颈，两人仰着头看长颈鹿几乎是在蓝天白云中吃着高挂的草粮。

「说真的，你跟昇玟两个个性差异颇大，一开始感觉上凑不起来。」

「喔，我跟昇玟小时候处得蛮好的，升国中后就开始别扭处不来，青少年就是这么奇怪。」彰彬耸耸肩，「直到高中时某天放学回家，我们俩遇到高年级生抢劫，我靠武力他靠智力一起对抗逃脱，然后，我们感情就又好了起来。」

「哇喔，听起来怎么这么精采，快点告诉我细节。」

彰彬扬起单侧嘴角，开始简单述说起来。

中午的用餐时间，

两人在贩卖店买了简单的午间套餐与饮料，找了一处必较静谧的用餐区，铉辰啜着热咖啡，彰彬则喝着热汤，看着鸟园浓密的绿荫，听着禽鸟啁啾鸣唱。

「狮子和老虎你喜欢哪一个？」

「不能喜欢狼？」

「喔，那么猫和狗你喜欢哪一个？」

「狗，我童年一直有狗狗陪我长大，现在老家也养着一只狗叫Kami。彰彬哥，你呢？」

「老家里，我妈就养了一缸鱼，偶尔洒洒鱼饲料会聚过来，就没有太多互动了。」彰彬耸耸肩。

「那你觉得自己是猫派还是狗派？」

彰彬蹙眉烦恼，「不知道，因为从来没有实际上接触过。」

「嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯，彰彬哥你果然不是一个会妄下断论的人。」

「喔，我觉得必须要自己有体验过。」

「我很欣赏你这点。」

彰彬眨眨眼，突然间有点羞赧，赶紧岔开话题，「你想要先去看南美区还是去看北极熊？」

北极熊正在开心的从岸上跳入水中，水花喷溅换来游客的惊喜欢呼热切地拍照。

「什么，你说你和旻浩打了一架？」

「喔，出差疲倦再加上我自己心里郁闷被他激起火气。」彰彬耸耸肩，略有些尴尬。打架动粗这种事情，还真是太青少年的不理智傻气。

「你们到底互相说了些什么啊？」

「我说他欲望横流过后只剩渣。」

「哇喔。」

「旻浩应该很火，因为公司里对他的莫须有传言，我是少数知道真相的人，却还是拿这个来刺激他。」

铉辰扬眉，带着疑问。

「这是旻浩的事，抱歉我不能这样告诉你。」

「理解。」铉辰点点头，

铉辰略带犹豫的说出，「我…..上次在看电影时，有在你身上闻到知城的气味。」

「你鼻子真灵。」彰彬单侧嘴角上扬，「嘿，真没什么，知城就是喝醉了。」

彰彬耸耸肩，语调轻松，「知城他在酒吧看见旻浩跟别人走了之后喝的酩酊大醉，我死拖活拉把他运回我公寓，让他睡沙发一晚。」

「我知道，知城有告诉我这件事。」

「喔。」

「我很脑子一团混乱，在你身上闻到其他omega气味的时候。」

「真的？！」彰彬眨眨眼有些不敢置信。

铉辰瘪嘴却直率的点点头。

「喔。」

彰彬勾起嘴角，压下内心的莫名窃喜，朝着身旁仍噘着嘴的”他的男友”伸出手掌，「那，牵手吗？」

铉辰扬眉，一时间没有会意过来，看着举在胸前的掌心，看着眼眸含笑的彰彬，美好的脸庞笑靥缓缓的绽放，抬起手将掌放上。

掌心贴着掌心，很温暖，互捏了几下，笑容更灿烂了些，两人就这样牵起手来，并肩而行，往前走在蓝天白云的动物园里。

精寅醒来的时候头非常的钝还有无法叙述的闷痛感，像是有根钉子穿在右脑的太阳穴。

他摀着头缓缓起身，陌生的卧房，窗外的天已白亮，他独自一人躺在陌生的床铺，昨夜的记忆破碎空白，像是破裂的他人戏剧与自己毫无关联无法连接上，派对与酒精，他喝了过多的酒在喧哗混乱的聚会里，他爬起离床。

无人的公寓，客厅厨房书房都无人，只剩下一间关上的房门，他下定决心去敲，砰砰敲击许多下无人响应，他叹了口气，正打算自个去客厅沙发坐着，没想到就听到房间里有些声响，门开，是荷娜，满脸倦容，头发披散凌乱，裹着床单露着裸肩，裸露的颈脖上有不少红痕，身后床上缩着两个身影。

「精寅，你醒啦。」荷娜非常不雅的打了很大一个哈欠。

「嗯，昨天？」

「你醉倒了，超级重的你，我和XI费了好大的劲儿才把你拖回来。别担心，我室友回老家，我有跟他说过会有朋友来借住，想要的话，你可以多待几天。」

「嗯。」

「怎？」

「头痛…. 」他敲了敲右额。

「宿醉就是这样。」荷娜耸耸肩，「你需要什么？」

「借我几件衣服，我想要洗澡。」

荷娜点点头，回房间拉开衣柜掏了几件宽松的上衣和短裤，递给好友。

「也不知道你穿不穿得下，我没有多的毛巾，你用这件衣服擦干吧。」

「谢了。」

「嗯喔。」荷娜再次打了个很丑的呵欠，「我回去继续睡了，有需要就来找我，对了，冰箱里东西随便吃，不要烧了厨房就行。」荷娜说完就转身将门关上。

精寅拍了拍闷疼的右脑壳走去洗澡。

洗完热水澡后思绪仍是混钝迟滞，回到先前的陌生卧室，找到他的背包，掏出手机，走入厨房打开冰箱，边倒了杯牛奶边刷开手机待机画面，已经是下午三点多。

他习惯性的点开和铉辰的对话。

**什么也没有。**

铉辰哥没有传来任何新的讯息。

他关掉手机，喝掉牛奶，走出厨房。

彰彬回到公寓里，刷的直直平趴躺在沙发前的地板上。

太多，太多，胸臆幸福感充斥。

这两个礼拜的情绪翻腾到昨夜到今天直逼最高峰，心情就像是过山车一样高低起伏。

喔。脑子好乱。

他好喜欢铉辰啊，铉辰也喜欢我。

他觉得像是轻飘飘的浮在云端。

真好，交往了，真是太棒了。

他在地板开心的打了几个滚，最后从背包里掏出手机。

B: 今天和铉辰去动物园

SM: 和好？

B: 交往

SM: 恭喜！！！

B: 昨夜铉辰失去意识

SM: interesting…..

SM: when？How？

什么，问细节？ Dr. Kim咨询时间？

彰彬翻了个身，缓缓爬起来，坐到沙发上。

SM: tell me, please

B: 告白后在沙发，衣服脱到一半

SM: amazing 爽吗？

B: 金昇玟！！

SM: 太刺激？

SM: 把节奏放慢，先玩点缓和的？

B: 操，怎么可能缓和

SM: 难不成这还要我帮你科普？

B: 不需要！！

SM: <链结>

B: 嘿，我不看

SM: 彬，恭喜你

SM: 为你高兴！

小公寓里，凌乱的房间，各式各样的东西随意的散落。

韩知城慵懒地缩在舒适的被窝里，正用手机看着国家地理频道介绍大草原里奔跑的猎豹，他的周末喜欢宅在家里动也不动的休憩，说动也不动也不太正确，毕竟他还是会起来觅食与维持生理正常运作，或是动动手指头们操作手机。

“Eruygwg;wi;ruoueaethw;oreigu;”

来电铃响，他扬眉，确认了一下来电者，按下通话钮。

「知城，知城，知城~~~~~真是太棒了。」

铉辰的声音带着喜悦与拉长音的语气，刷的打破知城公寓的清冷。

「我好喜欢彰彬哥，怎么办~~~~怎么办~~~~我觉得自己的内心澎湃，爱意波涛汹涌，快要爆炸了。」

他默默的从平躺的状态缓缓爬起来，拉整了一下充满皱褶的宽松旧睡衣，抓了抓澎乱的发，「心脏不可能爆炸，心肌梗塞还稍微有点可能。」

「我告白了！！！今天是我们交往的第一天！！！！」

「终于，终于，感谢老天。呵哈~~~恭喜你。」

「我们今天去了动物园，而且，而且，彰彬哥他，嗯，我们牵手了，怎么办，我怎么会这么开心。」铉辰格格的傻笑声清脆且漾满喜悦。

「你高中生啊，动物园？第一次约会，第一次牵手？哇喔。」知城翻了个白眼，又忍不住笑了起来。

「我心小鹿乱撞为他扑通扑通跳。」

「超~~~纯洁恋情~~~，Oh my god，我都快听不下去了。」他再翻一个白眼，决定转移话题，「恭喜你久旱逢甘霖，爽炸啦？」

「啊，什么？唉，唉，唉，我到一半…..就失去意识了。」

「什么！！」他双眼大睁，「WHAT？！」

铉辰的哀鸣声从话筒传出，「别说了，我正在反省这件事。」

「等等，所以到底进行到哪个步骤？」

「步骤？有这种东西？唉，我清醒的时候我的裤子才脱到一半，彰彬哥的西裤还穿得好好的。」

他摇摇头，「哇喔，黄铉辰，你也太没抗性了，嘿，我送你跟彰彬的礼物，你还是等可以保持意识的时候再用吧。」

「等等，你到底送了什么啊？」

「秘密。嘿，铉辰不说这个了，你明天有没有空？」

知城缓缓地离开床铺，走到厨房，从壶中将水倒入杯中，他听到铉辰略微迟疑了一下才又开口，「嗯，有空，需要我？」

「嗯，陪我去个地方，跟你约早上，中午我请你？」

「甭请啦，不准迟到就是了，九点？」

「十点吧。地点等等发给你。」

「行，明天见。」


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我想吃紅豆套餐!!

周日，

蓝天白云的日子，微风吹拂树梢绿叶细碎声簌簌作响。

铉辰穿着宽松的短袖上衣与牛仔裤，悠闲的走到和知城约定的地点”红豆杏仁甜品屋”，坐落在城市商业区边缘安静巷弄里一间充满绿色小叶的自然风小店，推门入，风铃声清澈响，一名温婉女子走出来招呼，他走到窗边的桌，窗台上窝着一只猫，仔细一看椅垫上也躺着一只，女子轻笑着把椅垫上的猫咪抱起，递给他一纸菜单。

「等会儿还有一位朋友要来，请问有推荐餐点的吗？类似早午餐？」

「我们是甜品屋供应都是甜食没问题吗？你看看套餐系列如何呢？松饼、豆花、薏仁粥、羊羹一组，看喜欢什么口味。」

铉辰发现女子近乎疗愈系的声音，笔挺优越鼻梁，极长浓密睫毛的温和双眸，长发束在颈后，极淡的素净妆容却掩不住美貌，正仔细的解说。

他最终选了红豆套餐，和一壶绿茶。

知城来到与铉辰约定的地点，方走入就看见窗边的座位他高挑优雅的好友正在发呆，耳畔的银饰点缀光芒，双眸柔软嘴角噙笑，像是背景有粉红色的花瓣正在吹拂，或是说梦幻的淡彩泡泡正在漂浮。

知城翻了个白眼，暴躁的抓揉他的短发。SHIT，他好想要把这些彩色泡泡一个个戳破。

「喵呜~~」巨大的花猫摩娑过他的小腿。

「知城，你来啦。」铉辰听到声音发现了他，对他招手。

「嘿。」知城朝窗边的座位走去，

铉辰歪着头，「你看起来心情颇差。」

「废话，你的浪漫泡泡强度也太猛，我受影响了。」知城夸张的打了几个颤抖。

「哈？」铉辰疑惑，一脸问号。

巨大的花猫随着知城坐落，砰地跳上他的腿讨摸，对于一只猫来说略大的身体全落在他的大腿，颇沉，他伸手轻拍蓬松毛皮，软且柔顺，花猫似乎颇为惬意，喵了几声，令他心头一阵柔软。

两人都轻笑了起来。

知城转换话题，「你点单了？」

「对，红豆套餐一起合吃？」

「好，你挺会点的，他的红豆套餐和杏仁套餐都超好吃。」

铉辰扬眉问，「你想要领养猫？」

「Bingo，这间店有猫可以领养。」

「你的公寓不是不准养宠物？」

「反正租约也快到期了，想说刚好，干脆搬家，先来看看也不错。」

铉辰眨眨眼，瞬间会意过来，「想要暂时先养在我那？」

「YES。」

「先斩后奏，哼哼，看你要怎么回报我。」

「嗯？作为你恋爱烦恼聆听者，并且帮你思考看看怎么处理失去意识的这个问题？」

铉辰哀号了起来，「呜呜呜呜，别说了。」

「怎么样，我的提议还不错吧？」

「韩知城，你…..，可以，算你厉害，成交。」

「哈哈哈哈，成交个鬼，听起来像是什么奇怪的交易。」

「你们的红豆套餐。」温婉女子将餐盘端上桌。

暗红色甜煮红豆粒粒分明淋在四片丰厚的松饼上，深红色的长块羊羹在小碟，两只小木杓，两组甜点刀叉，豆花与薏仁粥盛装于拼竹圆碗中，雪白配上美味的暗红煮豆。

「嗨，你又来啦，你是少数几个果酱愿意依偎讨摸的人呢。」女子看见胖猫窝在知城的腿上，轻笑着说。「请慢用。」

铉辰舀了一杓豆花放入口中，「你很常来？」

「最近比较常，你知道我喜欢甜食，有时候我会一个人来吃甜点跟猫玩。」

可爱的男子张嘴将暗红的羊羹放入口中，红豆的滋味扩散口腔。

铉辰脑海浮现好友一人来此独自发呆拍摸腿上的胖猫的模样，他停顿了一下略带犹豫地说。「知城，其实精寅跟我说他要搬出去，所以也许你可以考虑搬来跟我住。」

「真的吗？这样的话就太好了！！！呜呜呜，黄铉辰你真是我的吉星，当我打瞌睡就递给我枕头。」

「什么鬼，不过，精寅星期五去参加派对后就无声无息，既没有回公寓，也没发讯。」

「Hi，Mom。」

「我就是有点担心。」

知城耸耸肩，叉了很大一块切好的松饼，放入口中，双颊装满食物鼓起，咕哝着说，「传个讯关心一下就够啦，精寅已经成年，把他当大人看。你回想看看你大学参加派对最后如何啦？」

铉辰歪头顿了两秒，「我没参加过几次，总觉得太吵又太多陌生人，有次很惨在厕所狂吐，隔天头痛得要命。」

「宿醉阿宿醉。」知城喝了口绿茶。

「还有次，离开派对醉醺醺的回到宿舍，结果才发现钥匙不见。」

「结果呢？」

「很惨的两个人坐在门口吹风受寒，对方睡在我腿上。」

「哇喔，你是带人回宿舍打算要开干吧，等等，你居然是保持清醒的那个。」

「嘿，我也是很有意志力的好吗？」

知城翻了个白眼，「很有意志力的人不会前晚裤子脱到一半就失去意识。」

「呀。」铉辰砰的放下手中的小木杓，夸张的瞪视好友。

「等等，待”福尔摩斯．韩”我推理一下。」可爱的男子挑眉，「你前几年不是有约会过几次，虽然都无疾而终，但是那些约会们最后进展到哪步？」

「进展？」铉辰眨眨眼，「吃饭聊天几次，没什么感觉就没有再往来了。」

「不会连接吻都没有？」知城蹙眉疑问。

「有是有，但是没有什么感觉。」铉辰耸耸肩。

他回想前几年的吻，都没有什么激情火花，湿湿软软的嘴唇们，冷凉的掌心还带着点手汗的抚摸。嗯，也不是都很糟，也有些顶不错的就是有些空洞，相较之下，彰彬哥温暖的拥抱，温热的唇舌，触感真好…….。

「STOP！你这个表情，一定是回想到跟徐彰彬之间，什么都不要讲。」知城将杓子举起阻挡在好友面前。

铉辰赶紧用手摀住嘴，甩掉脑海骤然浮现的景象。

「你……..到底有多久没有跟真人相干了？」知城瞇起眼，调查般的询问。

「我拒绝回答。」铉辰瘪嘴摇摇头。

「哼哼，我韩福尔摩斯知城推理得到解答，你内在的omega太挑剔又太饥渴，跟你本人如出一辙，闷骚又装纯洁，超级饥渴却又经验不足。」

「呀！韩知城。」铉辰刷的站起身，是可忍孰不可忍。

「哎呀，我说实话咩哈哈哈哈，嘿，别搔痒我。」

「知道厉害了吗？」

「NEEDY，DESIRE，HUNGRY，HORNY…..呵呵呵呵哈，很痒，哈哈呵呵呵，停，我认输，我认输。呵呵呵呵哈哈哈呵呵呵…….。」

「哼哼哼哼。」

城市一隅，

健身房，

李旻浩成套墨蓝运动装，手掌滚上绷带戴上拳击手套，正左右轮流挥臂拳击沙袋，彰彬则宽松的浅灰运动衫与黑长裤，掌带拳套正在跟悬挂的速度球对抗，随着速度球摆动身躯，砰砰咻咻的声响混在重节拍运动流行乐里。

肌肉收缩，血液在动静脉里奔腾，肌肤发热，汗水迸溅，衣服被运动浸湿，他口喘着气，坐在一旁休息区的长椅，接过彰彬抛来的运动饮料。

大口吞落水液后，他感觉到呼吸顺畅了些，看见彰彬一贯的勾起单侧嘴角，将右拳举高至他身前，他仍有些喘，运动后的畅快淋漓，令他一扫多日的郁闷，也扬起嘴角，伸拳和彰彬轻碰。

「这间健身房挺棒的，拳击课程，有没有兴趣？」

美艳的男子挑眉，「突然示好，道歉啊？」

「喔。」彰彬瘪嘴，有些别扭的哼了个单音。

「没必要，但是我接受。」他站起身，拿起毛巾，「我反倒要谢谢你邀我来，我对拳击蛮有兴趣。」

「喔，那，下礼拜，来上拳击课？」

「行，就约好啦，对了，你等等有没有空？」

彰彬耸耸肩，「有，一起吃午餐？」

「等等先陪我去找我妹一下，他托我送东西过去，然后一起吃午餐。」

彰彬点头答应，走去淋浴间沐浴更衣。

他用热水冲去身上黏渍的汗液，擦干后换上干净的轻松上衣与牛仔裤。

出健身房，到停车场，搭上旻浩的车，随着引擎发动，音乐悠扬，油门一踩，车就在阳光明媚的城市街道上奔驰起来。

车驶入城市商业区边缘安静巷弄里，停妥。

彰彬从后车厢接过旻浩的两箱重物，箱外标示着美味猫粮综合口味，旻浩左右手各提两大袋木屑猫砂。

他随着旻浩步入间小店面的后门，彰彬看见一位女子快步朝他们走来，将门彻底拉开，让他们可以轻松进入，语气轻快，「哥，太感谢你了，你帮我收货，我才能够去参加进修甜点课程。」

「请我跟我朋友吃些甜点当作谢礼啊。」

「当然好，我正好有些试作品需要人帮我给点建议？」

「拿亲哥做试验品，挺懂得物尽其用啊。」

「哥~~~~」

他随着旻浩脚步踏入店中，从工作柜台的内侧往外场客户用餐区看，充满细小绿叶妆点的自然风小店，摆设着木质餐桌椅，几组客人正在用餐，他突然发现熟悉的身影正在窗边座位摸着腿上的猫。

「铉辰。」

男子闻声抬头，耳畔的银饰像是光芒点缀，见到他美好的脸庞瞬间亮了起来，笑靥绽放，「彰彬哥，你怎么会在这儿？」

彰彬用下巴指了下身旁的旻浩，耸耸肩，绕出工作台朝铉辰走过去。

知城从洗手间走出来时，看到的就是这样的景象，旻浩正抱着那只胖猫果酱，略为倾身听着温婉女子说话，而铉辰则和彰彬正并肩站在墙角摸着猫跳台上的黑猫。

旻浩似乎感觉到视线，转头看见他，表情复杂，下一秒那神情波动就消失了，淡淡的招呼，「知城，午安。」

「咦？你们认识啊？」温婉的女子扬眉轻问。

「嗯，同事。」

知城眨眨眼，瞬间对于这生疏的称呼感到有些莫名的疼痛。

铉辰走到他身边，「知城，老板旻月是旻浩的亲妹妹耶，长得实在不太像。」

旻浩耸耸肩不以为然，温婉女子则淡然微笑着摊手。

「我觉得颇像，两人都是鼻梁高挺眼睫毛浓密的美艳派。」彰彬帮腔。

「嗯，铉辰，我要回去了，下午还有事。」

铉辰歪头顿了一秒，点点头。「好，公司见，BYE。」

可爱的男子，扯出笑容，轻拍了下好友，拿起随身背包，迅速离开。

娇小的身影推开门，快速的消失在城市街景里。

「哥，刚刚你的那位同事，想要养果酱。」

美艳的男子眨眨眼，拍了拍怀中的胖猫。

「他还蛮常自己来的，是常客，今天倒是第一次跟朋友一起。」

旻浩弯下腰微蹲将胖猫放在地上，换来几声抗议的喵鸣。

「难得果酱亲近你以外的人，果酱是你救回来的，你也算半个主人，所以先问过你。」

「让他养。」旻浩点点头，拍了拍绕着他腿磨蹭的胖猫，淡淡的说，「让知城养果酱，让果酱陪他这样很好。」

温婉女子看着亲哥的表情，嘴唇蠕动，最终，什么都没有说。

星期一

Blue Moon公司，

知城将袖口推至肘，从茶水间走出来，穿过大办公室忙碌的工作区，看见自己和铉辰的位子上，某一男子发呆出神，柔顺的短黑发与美好的五官柔和的泛光，简约的灰色衬衫衬托光洁的颈项肌肤。

知城摇摇头，「OMG，黄铉辰你收敛一下你的梦幻泡泡表情，我知道你的报告已经寄给我了，等我个三分钟也可以让你立刻陷入这个状态。」

铉辰噘嘴耸耸肩，「抽个空档想一下不行吗？」

「可以，很可以，超级可以。」知城赶紧将马克杯放在桌上，坐落座位操作笔电，快速点开档案，「我们来讨论。」

「我有五个地方需要你帮我再确认，先看第三页。」两人迅速的开始讨论起来。

「彬，彰彬，你在发呆。」

彰彬回神转过头来看见全身黑衣的宽肩男子站在他身边。

方灿轻拍彰彬壮硕的肩，「我知道铉辰很美，但是相处好几个月下来，你应该对这美貌免疫了吧？明天下午会议时可别猛盯着看啊。」

彰彬愣了一秒，「灿哥，我，我跟铉辰交往了。」他低声告诉方灿。

「很好啊，GOOD~~我可以推荐几个约会地点。」

「喔。」彰彬勾起单侧嘴角，「我其实还有点不敢置信。」

「为什么？你们顶合适的，而且我记得你从第一次见到铉辰就立刻邀约了。」

「你觉得我们适合？」

方灿点头，「真的。很适合啊。」拍了一下彰彬的背，「彬，你觉得对方太棒了吗？心情忽上忽下？呵，恋爱啊真是让人羡慕~~」

「痛。」彰彬装痛的哀了下，「灿哥，出差时，你跟女友撒娇的对话我全都听到了。」

「OH~ NO~~~~」方灿瞬间羞赧。

「超~~厉害呢。」彰彬调笑着，「恋爱啊，真是让人羡慕啊~~~」

「呀。」方灿拐了彰彬一肘，

两人对视呵呵地笑了起来。

星期三，

下午六点多，晚霞已经浮在天边。

Blue Moon公司，

小会议室里四人一番讨论结束，方灿率先站起身离开，知城则跟出去与方灿对先前会议中的细节作确认。

铉辰歪着头看着坐在对面的彰彬，眼眸含笑，噘起嘴，站起身，朝他走过去，站在他身前伸手圈颈，上身前倾靠在他肩上。

「喔。这么突然？怎么了？」

「没怎么。」铉辰嘴上这么讲着手却搂得更紧些。

「等等，我要跟旻浩去健身房，要一起来吗？」彰彬仍坐着轻拍铉辰的背。

铉辰没有回话，松开环抱，双掌捧起彰彬的脸，唇贴上，柔软温热。

知城回到座位将注意事项记录后，正觉得奇怪为什么铉辰一直没有回来，才发现手机里传来讯息。

B: 小会议室！

B: HELP

可爱男子蹙眉歪头想不出所以然，耸耸肩，瘪瘪嘴，推开座椅，起身快步走到先前讨论的小会议室，推开门，立刻就看见他好友铉辰跨坐在彰彬身上紧搂着不放，彰彬一脸无奈。

「怎？」

「失去意识了。」

「What the fuck？」知城双眼大睁，走过去轻拍好友的肩。

「Alpha，抱抱。」铉辰反而将头往彰彬颈窝贴得更紧。

「天啊，黄铉辰。」知城摇摇头，「彰彬哥，上次铉辰失去意识你怎么处理的？」

彰彬勾起单侧嘴角，「口交让他射出来就恢复意识了。」

「靠，绝对不能在这里啊。」

突然门大开，走入一人，「徐彰彬，灿哥跟我说你有可能在这儿，嘿，你跟我约好今天要去打拳，现在都几点了？」旻浩看见此景，愣住了，高扬起单侧眉毛，一脸惊讶。

彰彬更无奈了些，不知该从何解释，只得耸肩，双手一摊。

知城抚额叹了口气，「我突然想到一个方法，我试试啊。」

可爱的男子再次轻拍好友的肩，「铉辰，这里不是你的巢，带alpha回你的巢好吗？」

「巢吗？带alpha回巢？」铉辰缓缓地抬起头，看着知城歪头疑惑。

「对，巢安全又舒适，带彰彬哥回你的公寓，带你的alpha回你的巢。」

铉辰眨眨眼，点点头。

「Alpha请跟我回去好吗？」

「好，我跟你回去。」彰彬的声音柔软到令知城有些讶异。

铉辰站起身，却仍搂着彰彬不放，噘起嘴，「不想放开，想一直抱着，不可以吗？」

「我开车载你们吧。」旻浩突然说道，「这样开车太危险了。」

「铉辰车上的导航里有他公寓地址纪录。」彰彬说，「谢啦旻浩，算我欠你一次。」

旻浩耸耸肩，「嗯，走吧，还好现在同事们散得差不多了，没什么人。」

「知城，谢了，我也欠你一次。」彰彬搂着铉辰，用下巴对娇小的男子点头致谢。

城市一隅的住宅楼，

一对黏紧紧地身影，走过长廊，来到一扇门口。

彰彬从铉辰的背包找到钥匙开门，铉辰的公寓里没有开灯，看来精寅还没有回来。

他之前曾经来过一次，任铉辰搂着他，走过起居室，打开铉辰的卧房门。

窗外的光线印入舒适的卧室简约居家风格，彰彬还来不及看清就被半拉半推坐在床缘，下一秒，铉辰就爬上来，双脚跨在他两侧坐在他腿上，双手环搂他的后颈。

感受腿上略沉的重量，温暖紧实的身躯贴着他，柔软的发偶尔扫过他的脸颊，带来细微的麻痒。

「Alpha，抱。」铉辰头在他颈窝蹭了蹭。

两人又恢复在公司小会议室的姿势，听见怀中铉辰满足的轻叹了声，彰彬忍不住轻笑了起来，还真是带我回巢呢。

「铉辰。」他深吸口气，有些羞耻的低声在铉辰的耳畔问，「我的omega，喜欢我吗？」

「喜欢。」撒娇甜腻的尾音。「好喜欢你。」

天啊，真是太可爱了。

他轻笑着又有些无奈，搓揉那蹭着他颈窝的短发。

铉辰其实也没有其他动作，就是一直抱着窝在他怀中。

先前在小会议室时是这样，刚刚在车后座也是这样，现在也是。

「只想要抱着？」

「嗯。抱抱很好，很舒服，抱着才闻得到alpha的味道。」

彰彬轻笑，回搂紧实的身躯，铉辰的失去意识omega状态就像是卸下所有的矜持与防备，直率的表达当下的感受与要求。

「想吻我吗？」

铉辰抬起头点点头，在彰彬微笑首肯中吻上微翘的唇瓣，他任由铉辰吮吻他的唇，柔软温热，他觉得所有的感觉都集中到了嘴，舌头滑过唇瓣探入口腔，牙齿啮咬他的下唇瓣。

彰彬觉得自己融化在这温热中，而体内的躁动与欲望缓缓上扬。

Dr. Kim的建议突然浮现在他脑海，” 把节奏放慢，先玩点缓和的” 。

糟糕，他真该点开昇玟提供的链结，现在他该怎么办？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy White Valentine's day~


	12. Chapter 12

周五

银月高挂，云薄淡快速流动，似乎有风雨欲来之气息。

昇玟看诊告一段落，莫约九点左右，回到员工休息室。

眼镜小哥白大褂未脱，透出的白衣领笔挺，习惯性推了下镜框，略想了下，拿起放在桌上的私人手机，拨号。

「喔。」

电话那头的风声很大，感觉彰彬正在户外走路，正要走路回公寓？

「昇玟，怎，看完诊肚子饿想吃宵夜？」轻快的口气。

「呵呵，听起来是好建议，可惜我不饿。」

「喔？但是明天我没空，我跟铉辰约好了明天要约会。」

「见色忘友~~啧啧，我等了一百年终于等到你这样对我一次。」

「喔，你打电话给我做啥？」

「彬，你不是发讯告诉我铉辰失去意识？告诉我详细的情况。」

昇玟感觉到好友顿了一秒，理了下思绪才开始叙述。

「前几天在公司，我们两人单独相处的时候，贴上来抱着我不愿意放开，并且以alpha来称呼我，由于铉辰怎么样也不愿意放开，最后，我朋友开车载我们回铉辰公寓，铉辰也是一路上维持着抱着我的姿势。」

「回到公寓后？」

「也一样，就是一想一直抱着，没别的。」

「怎么醒过来的？」

「就一直搂着到睡着，睡醒后就恢复意识了。」

昇玟放心的点点头。

看来跟他评估判断的所差无几，铉辰的失去意识是因为激素高涨而压抑脑前额叶理智逻辑区崭露出较为原始的个性与需求，非常好。一般人通常会进入这个状态多在发情期，所以此时自然是显现出性爱的需求，而让人们对失去意识的ABO表现有些偏颇的观念。

「彬，铉辰失去意识的omega状态只想要一直抱着你，开心吗？」昇玟忍不住调侃好友。」

「Wow~~you have no idea. He….he is so sweet, small, cuddly…. so so so cute. 」

「哈哈哈哈，徐彰彬你居然害羞到用英文。隔着不同语言可以减低强度感受，这招可是我教你的。学以致用啊？」

「呀，金昇玟，挂啦。」

「等等，彬，你的气味应该可以帮忙稳定铉辰的状态。」

「喔？」

「你们单独两人在室内相处时，如果用气味封帖就撕掉，如果是用封膏就洗掉。」

「好，我会记得的，昇玟谢啦。」

「呵呵，先从缓和的开始玩啊。」

「呀。」

「嘿，彬，走，吃宵夜啊。」

「你不是说你不饿。」

「我刚不饿，但现在肚子饿了。」

梁精寅肩着背包，从人潮汹涌的地铁站走出，就着银月与街灯的照明，踏入夜晚的住宅小区巷弄。

派对后他在朋友荷娜公寓借住了几天，铉辰哥传讯过几句关心与疑问，还有几通来电他当然没有接听，将这些推到一旁。

他叹了口气，可以的话他还想要继续住在朋友那里直到找好新住所。然而，隐约的烦躁像是按耐不住的野兽在体内伺机而动，精寅不喜欢prerut期，发情期会全然的欲望焚身，但是prerut期则是一场理智与内在性欲的斗争。

他当然不能在荷娜室友的房间度过发情期，所以他得回去自己的房间，他正要走回他和铉辰的小公寓。

精寅有些暴躁的用手掌拂顺前额的发。

推开公寓门，灯未开，窗外透入城市光线，沙发上侧窝着一个身影，双腿颀长。

他的铉辰哥在沙发上睡着了，眼眉放松而舒展，丰润的唇瓣，缓缓的呼吸着，美好的像是神灵的叹息。

他像是半空的坠落物，被万有重力吸引般不由自主一步步走近那美好的身影，或许会这样摔得粉身碎骨？

他缓缓蹲下身，轻声放下背包，伸出手掌，缓缓的将手掌心轻贴在那温热的脸庞，纤长的眼睫毛，笔挺鼻梁，柔软的丰唇，就在眼前。

「铉辰哥。」

「嗯？」微微的低喃，美丽的双眸眨了眨，张开。

他情不自禁侧头前倾，轻轻地柔柔的，唇贴上唇，一点点的碰触，他更往前，亲吻，比他想象的更要美好，比他所有的梦境还要更真实，柔软温热。

下一秒就被推开。

铉辰哥双眸大睁，快速的往后退。

「精寅？」铉辰眨眨眼，略有些清醒，认出眼前的男孩，停下后退，扬起笑容，「精寅你回来了。」

「嗯。」

突然，一股独特陌生的气味突然窜入精寅的鼻腔，他猛地靠近抓住铉辰的衣领，低头靠近嗅闻。

牛奶般温和甜软的香气，却引得他内在的alpha一股抗拒。

「你身上为什么有别的alpha的气味？」骤然低哑冷硬质问。

他手暴力往外撕扯，裸露大片的颈脖肌肤，无视铉辰奋力抵抗的胳臂，低头抽动鼻翼闻嗅。

那温和的奶香与混着铉辰哥原有的咖啡香气，已经结合成新的类似拿铁般协调气味，这显示绝对不是刚刚才发生的事情，就是他不在的这一周，每一天每一天每一天的气味覆盖。

精寅瞳孔大放，背叛疼痛难过愤怒一口气在胸膛爆炸，化为暴戾怒火熊熊燃烧，灼烫每一条神经，他狠狠收紧握住衣领的拳头。

铉辰怔住了，愤怒的精寅令他本能地颤栗，原本泛着惊慌的眼神缓缓涣散。

精寅咬牙切齿，松开紧握衣领的手，恶狠狠揍向墙面，发出一声闷响。

铉辰双眼已完全涣散，惊吓瑟缩。

「你身上为什么有别的alpha的气味？」

拳头揍墙后沁血关节伤口在白墙上留下艳红的细小班点，再一拳。

「说！！」

「我好喜欢大alpha，我要他的气味留在我身上。」

「大Alpha是谁？彰彬哥？哼？」

铉辰眨眨眼，缓缓点头。

「哼，所以你就不要我了？」这几乎瞬间撕裂他的理智。

精寅猛力握住铉辰的阻在身前的手臂，将惊慌后退的身躯猛拉入怀里，用体重和双臂将铉辰紧压在沙发上，那长腿卡在他的双腿间奋力的挣扎，腰臀激烈的扭动试图挣脱不停碰撞磨蹭着他的下半身，燥热直冲他的脑。

「小Alpha放手，求求你。」

发情期将原始性欲放大数倍更让嫉妒与愤怒倍增，扭曲成病态的暴虐性欲，焚毁理智与思考。

他感觉到铉辰哥的抵抗与害怕，但是他身下的肉体越扭，他内在暴虐的性欲如同脱缰马蹄奔腾，发情放大无数倍高昂的欲望想要撕裂阻挡的布料，感受肌肤的触感。

美丽的omega是他的！是他的！！他的他的他的他的他的！！！

「alpha放手，拜托。」铉辰的声音充满惊惶带着哭腔。「求求你……. 」

操！

「铉辰哥，别动。我快控制不住了。」男孩几乎暴燥急促的低吼。

他感觉内在暴躁的欲望奔腾如风暴，肆虐狂暴，用尽全力去压抑，紧握着铉辰不停挣扎的手腕。

「停！不准动！」

他用力将铉辰两手腕交叉用力地压在最脆弱的喉头颈部，臀股压坐在铉辰腰胯。

铉辰无法挣扎动弹不得，甚至几乎无法呼吸，脸胀得通红，费尽力气的抽气吸取氧气，双眼大睁，泪水汩汩滑落脸颊。

「哥，你别动，别看，别看。」粗哑的声音。

精寅紧咬着下唇，内在的alpha叫嚣狂暴，他一手紧压铉辰脆弱的颈项，另一手伸手探入裤内，紧握硬挺的阴茎，粗暴的快速套动，他尽全力将欲望压制在最低限度，用最快速的方法来平息，他紧咬着下唇，紧绷着身体意志，全身紧绷，仅快速撸动右手。

低促鼻息，越来越快后乍然止住，再从裤中抽出手，松开压制，只听见铉辰激烈的喘气混着咳嗽。

精寅缓缓的爬起身，嘴唇已被咬出血，鲜红晕在嘴角。

扬起激烈的欲望终于稍微平缓，他知道没过多久又会再次扬起。

「铉辰哥，你还好吗？」

铉辰瑟缩着不停往后退，双臂环膝盖抱住肩膀，将自己缩成一团，美好的脸庞全是泪，失神的双眼里全是惊慌。

！！！

此时此刻，

精寅知道他与铉辰哥之间已被自己亲手摧毁，崩塌碎裂再也无法恢复成原本的模样。

儿时的总会慢下脚步等他追跟上的哥哥，这几年，同住公寓相处的日子，环绕在他日常里高挑优雅身影，双周五的共进晚餐的时光，那揉搓他头发的宠溺笑容。

他的渴求与奢望，他的爱慕与暗恋，一切一切，都崩解了。

昇玟突然接到精寅的电话，语意颠三倒四的混乱，他赶紧联络彰彬，两人紧急全速赶到铉辰和精寅的公寓，还好彰彬知道铉辰的电子门锁密码，不然还真不知道该怎么办才好。

开门，

空间里充斥着alpha暴戾愤怒与强烈性欲的气味，浓郁又刺鼻的辣巧克力，又苦又涩，辣得令人疼痛。

RUT？！

开灯，

一个身影倒躺在沙发前矮几旁的地板上，左手腕和实木矮几的桌脚紧紧缠绑，右手掌遮着脸，手指关节沁模糊伤口渗着血，而，沙发角落瑟缩着一团身影，缩得小小的动也不动。

彰彬立刻往沙发朝铉辰冲去，那衬衫衣领似乎被粗暴的扯裂，裸露大片雪白的肩颈肌肤，凌乱的头发，下半身倒是穿得很完整。

「铉辰你怎么了？发生什么事？」

铉辰抬起头，满脸模糊的泪痕，无神的双眼，双唇嚅嗫，「Al…pha？」

彰彬感到愤怒与担忧同时扬起，在胸臆中急速闷烧。

他迅速伸手往后颈撕开气味封帖，将铉辰拥入怀中。

「放开他，omega是我的，是我的！！」

矮几旁的身影狠戾怒吼，猛力起身，被紧绑在矮几脚的左手腕给拉住，精寅奋力拉扯左手腕，发出愤怒的低鸣。

「彬，带铉辰回他的房间，快，记得锁门。」

彰彬急躁的奋力将铉辰从沙发上拉起。

「嘶…. 」铉辰抽手，吃痛的低哀一声。

彰彬仔细一看，才发现铉辰双手腕满布被暴虐摧残的红痕，对比雪白肌肤鲜明的可怖，这几乎立刻就要撕碎他的理智！ 愤怒激红了双眼，双拳紧握。

「What the.. 」

「徐彰彬！」昇玟即刻阻止，冷静的口气，「现在最重要的是铉辰，快带铉辰回房间，陪着他。」

铉辰软软的倚着他站立，他赶紧搂住，在年轻男孩的愤怒叫喊中，半搂半扶带铉辰走入一旁的卧房。

「「「放开他放开他放开他放开他放开他放开他……..」」」

昇玟走向精寅，蹲在他身旁，

「「「「「「啊！！！！！」」」」」」」

当铉辰与彰彬消失，精寅愤怒的叫喊更为激烈，用力的拉扯紧捆的左手腕，像是斗败的拳手又像是被抛弃的幼犬，

「「「啊…………..呜………………...」」」

像是拥有的一切全部崩裂撕碎般的哭喊。

难过伤心与愤怒暴虐全混在一起，化为声响从挤压的喉头里一声声的嘶喊，

直到喉咙嘶哑，

直到声音破锣分岔，

直到精疲力竭，

直到…..再也无能为力。

男孩用右手掌缓缓摀住脸庞，遮住蓄满泪水的双眼，右手背指节关节处伤口模糊渗着血，未被遮住的嘴角有着鲜血被粗乱抹去的干痕。

「精寅，」昇玟轻推一下镜框，轻轻试探的问，「你还好吗？」

「昇….玟….哥。」微弱的低喃，嘶哑几乎难以辨认。

「你把自己绑起来？」

「嗯…. 」

「精寅，跟我回去好吗？」

「拜托你….带我走……」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try my best.


	13. Hyunjin and Changbin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HJ/SB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well~well~well.  
> ^////////^

彰彬带铉辰进入卧房，铉辰几乎紧贴着他缩他的怀里仍涩涩发抖着，皮肤很凉，身上覆盖着精寅那辣巧克力强烈刺鼻的气味，他推开扬起的焦躁，深吸口气，轻轻地问，「铉辰，想要洗热水澡吗？」

铉辰缓缓点头。

彰彬牵起铉辰的手，走到浴缸旁，将热水放入，当热水注入浴缸，蒸气弥漫空间。

他慢慢轻柔的将铉辰身上的衣物脱去，被扯坏钮扣的衬衫落在地面，卸下裤头的皮带，落地发出喀一声，再松开裤头与拉链褪去长裤，剥下内裤，光洁的肌肤紧实的身躯，赤裸的铉辰站在他面前睁愣着，手腕上都是红痕，他才发现那修长的脖子咽喉处也有些许红压痕，怵目惊心。

先前精寅声嘶力竭的咆啸犹在耳边，彰彬深吸口气，推开愤怒与杂念，

彰彬挤压沐浴露用泡沫搓抹铉辰的身体，铉辰仍呆滞地动也不动，那肌肤仍旧很凉却已停止颤抖。

雪白柔细的沐浴泡沫抚抹过肌肤覆盖先前杂乱的强烈气味，蒸气弥漫的中只有那沐浴露的香氛，有着让人放松舒缓的力量。

随着清水冲掉泡沫，那些混乱又强烈的气味也一并流去，而铉辰特有的咖啡香气冉冉散逸。

彰彬让洗完的铉辰进入浴缸浸泡在热水中，他站在浴缸旁，深吸口气，伸手解开早已打湿的衬衫，松开腰上的裤带褪下潮湿的长裤，裸露壮硕的身体，坟起胸膛与肩臂与强壮的臀腿，开始清洗自身，随着洗净，洗去日常使用来降低气味的身体乳，属于彰彬的甜奶气味随着热气蒸腾。

浴缸内，铉辰身体浸泡在热水中仍旧神智恍惚的发楞，他伸手搓揉铉辰的头，铉辰抬起头缓缓地眨眼。

「想泡澡？我先擦干出去喔。」

彰彬拿起挂在架上的大浴巾擦拭身躯，低头搓干头发，抬起头发现湿漉漉的铉辰站在他面前，他勾起嘴角，抓取另一条干的浴巾开始擦拭铉辰，那肌肤已不再凉冷，恢复了温热。

「Alpha。」铉辰轻唤。

「嗯。」

铉辰握住他的手掌，掌心温热。

他松开手中的浴巾，轻轻将铉辰的右手腕捧起，怜惜的亲吻那些红痕。

铉辰用左手指轻点他皱起的眉头，「我喜欢你，所以，小alpha很伤心，非常非常伤心。」

他停下亲吻，「精寅是小alpha？他伤害你，你仍然把他当作是你的alpha？」

铉辰噘嘴，点头，「小alpha进入发情期，我刚才吓坏了，但是小alpha并没有伤害我。」

彰彬蹙眉。

所以是铉辰拒绝了发情中的精寅，才会出现刚刚那样的情况？

线索不足无法推理，而全裸的铉辰站在他身前，咖啡香气缭绕，让他不太能清晰的思考。

「Alpha。」

铉辰那手指戳了下他脸颊，再摊展掌心轻柔的熨贴，他侧倾头颅将脸颊靠贴在铉辰的左掌心，感受那温热。。

「抱。」

铉辰往前站一步拉近两人的距离，胳臂往他颈后勾。

那光洁的肌肤与起伏的肌理线条一寸寸都在呼唤他，他想要亲吻想要膜拜，想要…….，他伸手搂住铉辰的腰，看着身前美丽诱人的omega双眸。

「我不只想要抱，还想要肏，想要吗？」

美好的脸庞瞬间晕红，咬着下唇点点头，将头侧靠在他的颈窝，呼吸喷在耳畔，低语，「我想要被alpha插入，想要alpha肏我。」

这句单刀直入的回答让彰彬脑子轰隆作响，阴茎抽动急速充血，瞬间急不可耐，他握着铉辰的手往卧房走，坐在床缘，将铉辰拉过来。

美丽的男子仰倒在床上，充满着邀请。

「铉辰。」

「铉辰。」

「嗯？」有什么呼唤着他的名，又柔又软。他呢喃模糊的回应着，换来温热着掌心熨贴在脸颊。

纤长的睫毛轻颤，铉辰缓缓的睁开眼，迷蒙恍惚。

昏暗光线中浮现在眼前的是双温和的小眼睛，略长的下巴，微翘的唇。

「彰彬哥。」模糊的咕哝。

熨贴在脸颊的掌往下滑，大拇指轻抚着他的唇瓣，顺着轮廓描绘着唇形，有些麻痒。

「啊嗯….」他忍不住张口含住指头，那手指缓缓抽离，换唇贴上，温和柔软像是祝福。

「铉辰。」彰彬的声音低哑如丝，气音般像是叹息像是赞美。

铉辰眨眨眼，略有些清醒，环顾四周，发现彰彬和他两人躺在自己的床上，窗外透入丝缕天光，似乎是清晨？

两人都是全裸的身躯窝在薄被里，铉辰轻叹了口气，「彰彬哥…..昨晚，我又失去意识？」

「喔。」

他噘嘴看着彰彬躺在他身侧，昏暗光线中模糊可见光裸壮硕的肩臂与坟起的胸膛，散发着热气与诱人的甜甜的奶香。

「我决定了。」

他翻身从平躺转成侧躺，直视着彰彬温和着双眸。

「决定什么？」

铉辰亲吻上彰彬扬起的唇，唇瓣互相轻微磨蹭，往下滑到敏感的颈脖，轻轻地吸吮，长腿跨过彰彬身体两侧，伸手抚摸壮硕的上身肩膀与胸肌的坚实弹性，唇再往上到耳廓细细的啮咬，轻含敏感的耳垂，感觉到彰彬身体微微的震动，呼吸逐渐着急促。

他松开唇，看着彰彬，「你觉得如何？」

「那先说在前，这次你别动，照我的节奏来，我希望我们两个都不要失去意识。」

他想了一下，缓缓点头，「只是我不知道我办不办得到，你让我失控。」

「我们很慢很慢的做，试试看？」

他感觉到自己心跳颇快，眨眨眼，缓缓的感觉到掌心轻贴大腿肌肤，在缓缓移动到臀，很轻柔的抚摸在入口周围，掌心很热，略为干操粗糙的触感，在入口处试探性的压按，是彰彬哥的手指。

彰彬认真的看着他确认着他的表情变化，另一手大拇指摩娑他的唇瓣，细微的触感，细小的吻轻点在脸颊，他知道彰彬哥动作轻柔，他却明白感觉到欲望急速上升，渴求更多更强烈。

「啊嗯……. 」

手指探入，他扭动着臀抬起腿勾挂在彰彬腰间。

再加一根手指，缓缓的插入再拔出，快感悬浮欲望高扬。

「铉辰，你好湿啊。」

「彰彬哥….. 」

小眼眸深邃眼角含笑，「铉辰怎么了？」

他伸手握住彰彬勃发阴茎，配合着彰彬缓慢的节奏，轻轻地套弄。

两人呼吸逐渐加重，铉辰觉得脑子软烂晕眩，内在omega呼唤着渴求着被填满，「我….我快受不了了。」

「喔？你先忍着别动。」

彰彬抽回手指，爬起身，在床头摸索扭开台灯，就着光源找到薄金属包装的小袋。

铉辰忍住撸动自己的欲望，热源离开他身体，欲望似乎有稍微退减些，他喘着气，看着彰彬壮硕的身体轮廓线条晕在台灯温暖的光线里，锻炼的肌肉线条，美好的腰臀线，性感诱人。

彰彬握住阴茎将套子往下推戴好，回到他身边，拉开他的双腿挂绕在腰间，挑整姿势对准入口，缓缓的插入，缓缓的拉出，再缓缓的推到底。

「啊……好棒….」酥麻快感拨撩性欲，铉辰忍不住扭动臀渴求更多。

彰彬立刻停下动作，「把注意力集中在感觉，告诉我 你感觉到什么。」彰彬低哑声音泡满了情欲非常非常的性感，铉辰头昏目眩，深吸口气努力集中意识，定眼一看才发现身前的彰彬抿着唇也正在压抑，轻微喘着气。

「铉辰告诉我你的感觉。」

「感觉你在我体内，很热，感觉很好，嗯….. 」

彰彬重新开始动作，缓缓的一点一点推入，再一寸寸拔出。

他伸手抚摸壮硕的臂膀肌肉与坟起的胸肌，「触感很棒。」手掌再往上到肩颈滑过喉结，到略长下巴，捧起脸。

插入再抽出，缓缓的像是爱怜般磨蹭着。

「你很好看，很美，嗯啊…. 很性感….」铉辰已经无法忍住溢出的呻吟，混着感觉的描述，断断续续的交织像是天籁。

「彰彬哥….，好棒….，啊！你好像变更硬….更粗….嗯….. 」

彰彬努力的忍耐，无视内在alpha的叫嚣，将速度放到最缓，像是温存般的厮磨，徐徐推进，缓缓拔离只剩头端，再一寸寸抵入。

铉辰黏滑湿热流出的液体混着汗水像是融化了般，美好的五官正蹙眉喘息，努力的组织字句。

「好热，有点太硬…..彰彬哥….嗯…….. 」

缓慢的抽插，拔出再推入，混着黏腻的水声。铉辰感觉到体内的肉棒逐渐的变粗，越来越硬。

「你觉得我长得好看？」低喃混着喘息问着。

「嗯…..很好看。」

彰彬忍不住扭头亲了一下捧脸的掌心，这是第一次有情人称赞他的外貌，他内心充斥着无以形状的情愫。

「哪里好看？」

「眼睛….嗯……嘴唇…..啊嗯…..下巴…. 」

完全拔离，再一口气用力推入。

「啊！」铉辰高声叫出，身体感受巨大的快感冲击。

彰彬立刻停下不动，铉辰喘着气双眼迷茫，过多的感觉与胸臆中的情绪让他忍不住脱口而出，「彬….彰彬哥……我喜欢你……我好喜欢你。」

彰彬重新开始动作，节奏徐缓，摩擦快感拨动撩弄感觉，铉辰头晕目眩中听到彰彬低沉的声音像是笃定混着承诺，「我也喜欢你。」

铉辰松开捧脸，擦去彰彬额上的汗水，手掌往下滑过锁骨滑过略微敏感的乳首，往下滑到柔软的腹腰，再往上抚摸着彰彬的诱人的身躯，抚摸美好的肌理线条，看着那略长下巴的脸庞正咬着下唇忍耐且认真的缓慢动作着。

「彰彬哥….嗯….你好性感啊…. 」

「你也很性感，你自己看。」

铉辰低头看两人之间，他的肉茎紧贴着腹部吐着透明的液体，两人交和处黏滑潮湿，随着彰彬的动作插入抽出快感随之摆荡充斥全身每一条神经。

「嗯….好棒….啊！！」

「叫我的名字。」

「嗯….. 」不由自主地扭动着臀，渴求着更多。

「铉辰！！」彰彬赶紧叫唤，「铉辰！！」

「彰…彬哥….」铉辰喘着气，双腿不由自主的颤抖着，「好棒…彬…好棒. …」

「看着我的脸，叫我的名字。」低哑的声音略微急促的说着。

铉辰将视线拉回满是情欲的脸孔，伸手抚摸那脸颊停在那略长的下巴。

「彬…. …嗯…..」

插入再拔出，抽离再推入，厮磨爱怜，又湿又热，无法形容的酥麻舒爽从脊椎根部直冲头皮，黏滑潮湿磨蹭着快感融化着感官，动作已不再像最开始那么和缓，像是仅露出一角的冰山，他紧抓着铉辰腰臀，阻止铉辰的扭动，胯不停前挺顶撞。

铉辰已不能再思考，不停地呼喊着彰彬的名字，溢出嘴角的呻吟与喘息，混着彰彬的闷哼与低吟，全融合再一起回荡在卧室内。

「彬…啊….」

肌肉紧绷，肉茎抽搐，白浊液体喷洒胸腹肌肤，彰彬同时被收紧的剧烈快感冲击，迎来高潮。

静谧的室内，只有急促的呼吸混和，两人浓郁的气味早不知何时已交织融合袅袅缭绕，彰彬搂住铉辰仍微微颤抖着汗涔涔的身躯，亲了下脸颊，获得一个印在前额上的回吻。

淡淡的隐约笑声，铉辰手掌刷拂过彰彬潮湿的发，露出光洁的前额与美好的眼眉，温和的双眸。

「彰彬哥，我真心觉得你很好看。」

「喔。」

「我第一次感受到这样缓慢节奏的性爱，感觉很棒。」

彰彬也忍不住笑了，扬起嘴角，「我也是。」

铉辰翻了一下身，发现薄被已经被激烈的动作给蹬到床角，绻成一团。

「想要现在起床？」

他伸手略有些艰难的拾到薄被，盖在两人身上。

「再睡一下……」咕哝着坠入梦乡。


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is not perfect, sometimes it's hurt.  
> Let's move on...  
> One day, you will find out that life is imperfect but it is wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我改了!我改了!!我改了!!!
> 
> To Shayo: 我刪除了章節，沒想到也把你的留言給刪掉了~~哭哭，請收下我的道歉還有表白。

梁精寅一个人坐在无人的客房，神智飘忽。

不知道已经过了多久，像是时间已经丧失，他独自在荒芜空洞的闇黑中飘荡。而身体感知内在高涨的性欲与那肿胀疼痛的阴茎，都一而再，再而三，不停的重复提醒着他，他失去控制残暴的伤害铉辰哥的事实，让他知道一切都是真实，绝非一场尚未醒来的梦魇。

发情的强烈欲望像是一场无止尽风暴在脑海咆哮，让他更加痛恨自己，他先前居然会在欲望沸腾中丧失理智，那些几乎要胀破胸膛的愤怒与嫉妒早就全消散了，血液里流动的都是灰心丧志的伤心。

他凭什么生气呢？

用什么立场？

伤害喜欢的人的立场？

伤害心仪omega的alpha不值得任何人爱！

他梁精寅要如何偿还铉辰哥对他的关心与照顾？

他的内心反复自责，胸臆中内疚折腾翻搅，最终精疲力竭而神智浑沌模糊。

恍惚之中有人靠近，轻柔的呼唤他，

模糊之间，有人握住他胀痛几乎无时无刻刺痛难耐的阴茎，温柔的抚摸茎柱形状，缓缓撸动，快感与刺痛同时尖锐地炸裂，他几乎被高潮撕裂成两半，无法拼凑自己。

喘息晕眩中，那手掌抽离，「不要走！」他赶紧抓住那手腕，没想到真的捉到了，温热的肌肤，真实的并非幻象。

「不对，不对，」他赶紧松开手握，「铉辰哥，你快逃，快走，我控制不住发情的自己。」

他不停往前推开，却什么也没有。

突然，又有人轻拍他的头，温柔的搓揉他的发，像是怜惜，像是关心。

难道，这是梦？

不，这一定是我的梦境。

现实中只有哭泣惊慌瑟缩在角落的铉辰哥，那个关心宠爱的铉辰哥已经被自己撕毁。只有，只有在梦中铉辰哥才会这样对他。

他伸手往前搂抱，居然真的搂到了一团温热的躯体。

「哥，我在作梦对不对，铉辰哥，你又出现我的梦里。」

他用下巴靠在那肩头，哽咽到几乎无法组织完整话语。

「太好了….我梦到你….」

昇玟端着水和简单的餐点走进昏暗的客房，先前他让精寅进入房间时，将空调的空气清净功能开至最强，房间里仅有些缕极淡的辣巧克力气味。

距离他从那崩坏般的现场将精寅带回来自己的公寓，至今已经过了四五个小时，他觉得应该需要帮男孩补充点能量与水分。

但是客房里却毫无动静一片寂静。

「精寅？」他轻声呼唤，无人响应。

昇玟蹙眉，这跟他预期截然不同，发情期的男孩应该是正在粗气呻吟之类的各种声音。他打开电灯，光线照射下床头一团倚墙而坐的黑影，膝盖弯曲低着头。

他将餐点和水放在门边的桌上，走近那身影。

「精寅。」

昇玟轻摸那身体，烫得惊人。

他赶紧触摸男孩的额头，发烧！

「精寅！」他大声呼唤男孩的名字，得到几声梦呓般的呢喃。

昇玟赶紧将精寅平躺在床上，检查基本的生理状态，脉搏与吸呼都过快，体温也过高。

男孩穿着整齐的衣物，而两腿间裤档高挺。

这孩子不会从先前到现在还没有射精一次？

推测精寅进入发情期应该已经有七八个小时，一直没有释放，这样身体会被搞坏。

他眨眨眼，思索了一下，走到客房外，在主卧房里找到自己的性爱小盒，再走回男孩身旁站在床边。

男孩仍维持着平躺姿势，在床上急速的喘息着。

他叹了口气，伸手解开男孩的裤头拉开拉链将长裤往下褪些，再从内裤里掏出阴茎，肿胀极致近乎是紫瘀色，从小盒中取出润滑剂，挤在右手掌，握住茎柱，烫硬得吓人，男孩立刻发出不知是难受还是痛苦的低哑呻吟，稍微撸动数下男孩几乎无法克制地发抖，缴出黏糊白浊在他的掌中。

昇玟叹了口气，松开手，精寅居然紧抓住他的手腕，猛的坐起身来。

「不要走…..」几乎卑微的祈求。

紧握的手下一秒就松开，「不对，不对！」开始往外推。

显而易见，精寅神智恍惚，视力模糊，根本没有看见他所在的位置，推开人的动作全在空气里。

「铉辰哥，快走，你快逃，我控制不住发情的自己，我会伤害你。」

昇玟抵了下略微滑脱到鼻梁的镜框。

「铉辰哥，我喜欢你，我很抱歉，对不起，请你恨我，快逃。」

他摇摇头，伸手轻轻地拍揉男孩的发。

男孩尝试的拥抱身前的人，却不停的扑空，又不停地尝试。

他叹了口气，任由精寅将自己拥住，怀抱又热又紧。

「哥，我在作梦对不对，铉辰哥，你又出现我的梦里。」

男孩将下巴靠在他肩上，几乎哽咽的断断续续地说着。

「太好了，我梦到你，是梦真的太好了。」

他轻轻拍男孩的背。

「铉辰哥你就在梦里出现就好，现实中一定要离我远远的。」

灼热的唇贴了上来，笨拙又青涩的吻，认真又直率。

「嘀……..嘀……..嘀…….」

「嘀……..嘀……..嘀……..嘀……..嘀……」

持续不断的同频率节奏的声音，有些恼人却有些让人安心。

精寅眨眨眼，浅灰白的天花板，顶上的白炽灯有些刺眼。

他看向右侧，是片垂挂洛地的灰蓝布帘，看向左侧是一张空椅，椅后是灰白墙，还有一扇窗透着白日的天光，他觉得左手肘有些异物感，一看发现手肘内侧贴着胶带埋着点滴管的软针连接着透明的细软管，一直往上接着仪器与点滴水袋，食指夹着一个软夹连着电线延到那台一直缓和发出嘀声的机器。

啊，这个在电影里看过，是心电图，所以这个声音，是我的心跳？

我是在医院？

我怎么了？

破碎的记忆与零星的画面缓缓的涌上脑海，逐渐一点点将他吞没。

他举起右手，手背关节揍墙遗留下的小伤口们已被处理上药，抬起左手腕，紧捆的矮桌脚在过度拉扯后有些瘀青。

那膨胀失控的愤怒嫉妒的感觉他仍可以清晰回想起，暴虐的自己亲手摧毁与铉辰哥之间的关系。

他的心过于混乱，胸臆间奔腾的过多极端的情绪感觉翻搅，破碎的爱恋与碎裂的爱慕，荒唐可悲的自己，无法控制失去理智，他觉得自己精疲力竭。

「精寅，你醒了。」

清冷温和的呼唤，男子拿着咖啡走近病床，坐落床左侧那张窗旁靠墙的空椅，昇玟将咖啡放置椅旁的矮柜上，精寅这时才发现矮柜上放着展开倒放的书，应该是看到一半。

「感觉还好吗？ 」

他抹了一把脸，摇摇头，「我也不知道。」

昇玟推了一下镜框。

「昇玟哥，我怎么了？我怎么会在医院。」

「发情期的性欲没有获得妥善处理，导致激素紊乱，身体发烧，你差一点就休克了。」

男孩傻愣着大脑不太能接收昇玟告知的讯息，胸臆中翻覆的情绪堵着卡着鲠着刺痛着他的每一条神经，只能缓缓的点头。

「嗯。」

昇玟眨眨眼，略带点犹豫地站起身，缓缓的伸手将男孩拉入怀中，手掌搓揉那头发，温暖的怀抱，怜惜的轻拍他的背。

「精寅你做得很好，你用尽全力的保护了铉辰。你做得很够了，不要再责怪自己。」

薄荷茶沁凉舒缓又温热的气息袅袅包围他。

精寅顿住了，在胸臆中混乱充斥的情绪，终于找到一个出口，强忍住的防线全然崩溃。

「你做得很好，精寅啊……」

泪水汩汩滚落稚嫩青春的脸颊，浸湿了昇玟温暖的怀抱。

昇玟的声音认真且真挚的抚慰混着男孩断断续续地隐约啜泣，夹杂着心电图仪器嘀响，消融在繁忙的医院一隅，微风吹来窗帘轻微的摆动，初秋的阳光忽隐忽亮洒落两人的身影。

翌日，

医院内，

当昇玟提着一袋闲书想说要给精寅养病的时候阅读，穿过繁忙的医疗人员们与家属担忧的神色，他走入病房间，顺着走道走至最底靠墙的那张病床位。

他愣住了，

床铺空荡荡的不见男孩的身影，只剩墙上窗户前的布帘随风略为摆荡。

昇玟眨眨眼，瞬间有些慌，

床位明显是整理过的模样，男孩曾经躺过的痕迹已消失，更新的床单笔挺枕头整齐安放，床旁的点滴器与心电图仪器也已经被收走了，

他深吸口气，习惯性推了下镜框，杜绝胡思乱想，他往外走去询问医护人员。一问之下才知道男孩身体恢复颇佳，自行在跟医生沟通后比原订的时间提早出院，大约两个小时前在朋友的陪同下离开。

昇玟叹了口气，算是放了一半的担忧。

他再次走回到那张空无一人的病床位，空荡荡的什么都没有，他手指抵了下鼻梁上的镜框，摇摇头，提著书离开医院。

建筑外，夏夜秋初夜晚的凉风吹拂眼镜小哥的发梢，昇玟虽然理智知道担心没用，却还是忍不住悬着心，他轻叹了口气。

还好，还好，精寅不是突然健康恶化换到加护病房，或是自行逃跑想不开跑去寻死自杀。至少，至少，精寅身体恢复，并且有朋友陪伴。

精寅啊，好好地坚强的活着吧。

眼镜小哥提著书袋的身影，融入夜色里。

============

时光荏苒，

半年时光宛若白驹过隙，六七个月倏忽即逝。

季节从夏末秋初的热天转为寒冷的冬季，洁白雪花结晶飞舞缓缓降落大地。

城市一隅，住宅建筑中高层楼其中一间双卧房公寓。

““S;rugh;irshg;wirh;gwiragwirh“ (闹铃声)

温暖的冬阳穿过玻璃透过窗帘洒落在美好的脸庞，五官舒适的舒展，睫毛扑搧眨了眨，缓缓睁开眼，长胳膊探出温暖的被窝在床头柜摸索着找寻方响起数声的手机闹钟，切掉闹铃，略有些困难的爬出舒适的被窝，起身去盥洗。

高挑优雅的男子仍是一身宽松舒适的睡衣，神色则明显是盥洗后十分清醒的模样，推开自己的卧房门，穿过起居室的沙发，沙发旁软窝一只略胖大猫张嘴打了个哈欠跟上他的脚步，男子走到另外一间卧室，敲门无人回应，耸耸肩，将门推门少许，胖猫穿过门跳上床铺，男子从门外可见房内一个娇小身影正在床中央的被窝里沉睡，胖猫毫不客气踩上那人的身体。

「好重…..，果酱走开。」娇小男子隔着棉被转身试图躲开胖猫重量。

铉辰站在门外大喊，「起床了！！韩知城。」

「NO~~~让我再睡，我不想起床。」

「喔，如果你十分钟内不起床完成准备，你就没有我的便车可以搭乘，得自己到公司。」

「NO~~~~~」咕哝浑沌的哀号。

铉辰耸耸肩，透着略开的门看着胖猫果酱在那床铺上拉长身体伸了个懒腰。

知城匆忙梳洗更衣走入厨房时，高挑的男子已穿戴整齐，一身番定上班服灰衬衫黑长裤，正将牛奶倒入杯中，转过头看他，「你要喝吗？」

知城跟铉辰一起住后时常会被这种情况惊艳一下，他至今仍不能理解为什么分明是些日常的动作，铉辰做起来却优雅万千。

「YES，Thanks。」

他一坐下，胖猫就跳上他的大腿，有些沉却很温暖。

「喝完就走吧，你的早餐吐司夹蛋可以在车上吃。」

知城接过铉辰递来盛满牛乳的瓷杯，就口饮入。

铉辰看着好友鼓起的双颊，噙着笑将牛乳瓶放回冰箱。

大学校园一隅，

暗红砖墙的图书馆建筑耸立在霭霭白雪里，

对侧一幢活动中心的综合大楼一楼有一块餐点区，寥寥数家简餐与面店还有间便利店与Café。

金荷娜正打算要去图书馆，途经Café看见熟悉的好友兼寝友的身影，正双手插在长大衣的兜里等着咖啡制作，而Café打工的学妹边制作餐点似乎边不停的偷瞄好友略带沉郁低头等待的侧脸。

梁精寅在这半年极速蜕变，一口气将原本略带傻气天真无邪的孩子气全蜕去了大半，模糊地介于男孩与男人之间，那原本青春灿烂的笑容只留存在记忆或相片里，现在则是…..

荷娜看着好友缓缓放下掌中的手机，仰头望向天空，那Café打工的学妹不由自主的停下动作傻傻地看着。

现在…. 精寅独自一人时的忧郁神情莫名有魅力，让人们莫名地着迷不由得被吸引注意力。

荷娜知道应该是半年多前暑假时发生些什么，他只知道最开始的起因是精寅的铉辰哥开始谈恋爱，精寅借住他的公寓，然后他推测还有发生更严重的事情，他曾有试图关心询问过，精寅却使口不说，他也就不再过问，最后他将公寓的小杂物间整理出来，摆放另一张单人床，让精寅变成他的室友。

「精寅。」他走过去轻拍好友的肩，「嘿，我听到消息了。恭喜你通过甄试，研～究～生。」

「荷娜。」精寅抬起头看见穿着蓬松的毛大衣，带着毛帽保暖的好友，仍是艳红锐利的唇色，高挑扬起的眉眼，对他轻笑祝贺。

「我倒是没想到你居然转申请ABO科研究所。」

「嗯，怕不一定会上，所以没先告诉你，你呢？我记得你说过要回家族企业的生技药物公司工作？」

「对，从底层开始做个几年，进修MBA，然后再往上爬，等你学成毕业后看要不要来我家公司上班啊？ 」

「哇喔，现在就开始安排自己的班底？哼哼~那当然…….. 」精寅故意停顿了一下，「我可要看看条件够不够好嘞。」

「哈哈哈哈，我会努力让家里的企业成为大庙，来容纳未来成为大神的你。」

精寅看着荷娜神采飞扬笃定的说着，扬起嘴角和好友击掌。

「对了，精寅你刚再看什么？」

「周六的打工，整天的研讨会工作人员，在学校大讲堂。」

「听起来顶棒的，同时打工同时听演讲？ 」

「嗯，还供午餐与茶点。」

「这么棒？」荷娜扬眉，「薪给的偏少？」

精寅耸耸肩，「对，但我喜欢这种打工。」

「嗯，适合你。」

「学长你的咖啡好了。」微红脸害羞的Café打工学妹打断了他们的对话，

精寅接过学妹递予的热咖啡，完全忽视学妹的羞涩的爱慕眼神。

「终于等到你的咖啡了，那我去图书馆啦。」荷娜轻拍好友的肩，「就是刚听到消息想立刻恭喜你，周末再让你请客庆祝啊。」

「谢了，荷娜，BYE。」


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~THE END~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我有修改Ch14
> 
> To Shayo: 你有看到我在Ch14的留言嗎?  
> 我刪除了章節，沒想到也把你的留言給刪掉了~~哭哭，請收下我的道歉還有表白。

星期六

温度很低，天空却很蓝。

大学校园一隅，大演讲厅，人们朝着建筑物门口涌去。

精寅走至预定地点，将保暖大衣挂置椅背，穿着带领polo衫与牛仔裤，颈挂工作人员的吊牌标示，在前台桌上协助到场的听讲者签名报到，并递上纸本讲义。

他正低头将一本本的讲义递交到需求者的手中，

「精寅。」清冷的男声呼唤他的名。

他有些惊讶的抬头，眼前是眼镜小哥冷静的模样，他顿住了，未曾准备在这个状态会遇到的人就这样出现在他的面前，瞬间泛起转头逃跑的念头，他往后倒退了一步。

温暖的手掌握住他的手腕，那镜框后的双眸有些受伤？

他深吸口气，嘴张开又合起，双唇嚅嗫，「昇玟哥。」

后方不停有着前来参加听讲的人们，推挤着昇玟，同时其他的工作人员缺少精寅也瞬间忙不过来，昇玟看了此情此景，指顶镜框，叹了口气，松开手，拿着讲义离开前台桌，到一旁空区倚墙等待。

演讲开始了，方才瞬间急涌的人潮也早已坐入讲厅，只余少许迟到的听讲者。精寅深吸口气，该面对的还是得面对，他已经逃避了半年多。

他走近那站的笔直的身影，清冷隽朗的男子直视着他。

「昇玟哥。」

男子上前轻轻的略带克制的拥抱，那沁凉舒缓又温热的薄荷茶香气袅袅如茧般将他包围，像是一个松软如羽毛的怀抱，让人放松而安心。

「精寅，你从医院消失，又断了一切联络的方式。」清冷温和的男声，没有太多情绪，仅存一丝曾经担忧的余烬。

「抱歉。」

男子松开手臂，仔细看着他的脸，轻轻地搓揉他的发，没有说话。

「昇玟哥….」精寅退后一步，脱离昇玟温热的掌心，眼前的眼镜男子，简约而休闲得体衣着，看起来像是个温文儒雅的学者，而不像是擅长迅速判断的医师。

「你放在医院的书，我那个时候带走了。」那本书一直放在他那窄小的床头桌上，他时不时会看到，偶尔提醒着他，还有另外一位关心他的哥哥。

「是吗？找个机会再还我。」昇玟推了下镜框，歪头示意，「精寅，陪哥散步一下？」

他略有些歉疚的看着其他的工作人员，收到了快去的回答。

他穿起挂在椅背上的保暖大衣。昇玟已走到门口，他赶紧跟上，两人走出演讲厅建筑，建筑外是校园，冬风沁寒吹拂发梢，冬阳照射墨黑树梢上白雪霭霭。

「我还没来得及吃早餐，这附近哪里可以买？」

精寅眨眨眼，本来以为昇玟会质问他当初为何突然的断讯，没想到却是日常般的对话。

「离最近的是一间校内的Café，有供咖啡和餐点。」

「那带我去？」

精寅点点头，带头前进后再与昇玟并肩而行。

两人默不作声踏步，双手都插在大衣兜里保暖，只有冬风吹过脸颊冻得有些发红。

Café不一会儿就到，在教学大楼一楼转角，温黄的灯光，咖啡和食物的香气飘散。

昇玟点餐后，两人站在一旁等待餐点制作。

男孩别扭的直盯着Café糕点的玻璃柜，偶尔偷撇几眼身旁默不作声的眼镜小哥。

「精寅，跟哥说一下近况吧。」

他抬起头，将视线转到站在他身边的男子，那镜框后的双眸温和，神色淡然，嘴角轻微上扬。

他深吸口气，稍微想了一下，轻轻诉说，「当初我离开医院后，朋友将公寓里的杂物间整理出来让我住。还有，我前一阵子刚通过ABO科研究所的甄试，大概就这样了。」

「是吗？」昇玟推了一下镜框，「听起来挺棒的。恭喜你，想要哥帮你庆祝吗？」

「这到不用了，嗯，我有打算请好友吃饭倒是真的，他硬挤出个空间收留我。」他略有些尴尬的抓抓头。

「这样很好。」昇玟看着他，轻笑着，「精寅，你长大了，短短的半年，真不容易，真是倔强。」昇玟忍不住伸手轻轻搓揉他的发，他眨眨眼，这次没有退开，忍住泛满眼眶的泪，紧抿着双唇，什么都没有说。

或许是不知道该说什么，或许是有太多想说。

昇玟收回手掌，领取Café工读生制作好的餐点。

两人再次静默的并肩而行，穿过冬风，回到演讲厅的建筑前。

建筑前大门旁，一个壮硕的身影，看见他们俩人迅速朝他们走来。

精寅傻愣住了，扭头看一旁的眼镜小哥，昇玟轻拍他的肩，「别怕。」

他视线拉回眼前的下巴略长的男子，铁青着脸。

「彰彬哥…..我很抱歉。」

彰彬脸色冷然，双拳紧握举至胸口，朝他挥出右手。

他紧闭双眼，准备好承受一记重拳。

感觉到左肩膀一个轻击。

彰彬拳头轻打在保暖大衣厚实的布料上，传到肩膀只有些微的震动。

「你尽力了。」平铺直述没有太多情绪的口气。

他缓缓睁开紧闭的眼睑，身前壮硕的男子，拍了拍他的肩，「我设想过如果我是你，或许我不会处理得比你好。」彰彬勾起单侧嘴角，「那晚，铉辰他告诉我你没有伤害他，他只是吓坏惊慌失措，他仍旧把你当作他的小alpha。」

精寅怔愣住了，那晚铉辰惊慌失措不停往后退，瑟缩恐惧的表情他怎么可能忘记，自责愧疚与羞愧情绪翻覆，「我，我，我对不起铉辰哥。」

「你自己跟他说吧。」

他眨眨眼，立刻转头环顾四周，一高挑身影从左背侧朝他飞扑而来，紧紧的将他拥入怀中，那熟悉的若有似无的气味已有些不同，咖啡混着奶香，怀抱却一样的温暖。

「铉辰哥，我快不能呼吸了。」他努力推开一点空间。

铉辰双臂隔着大衣厚实的布料紧紧的搂住他，一点也没有要放开的意思。

「精寅……」这熟悉声音呼唤着他的名，让他心迅速的溶化，感觉到水雾漫上眼帘。

他深吸口气，轻拍紧搂的臂膀，「铉辰哥……我，我…..很抱歉。」

怀抱缓缓松开，优雅的男子站到他身前，双手紧紧握住他的手掌，那掌心柔韧温热熨贴捏着他的手，熟悉的美好脸庞，双眸里泛着泪光。

「你突然消失，我很担心，」手掌被紧握到有些疼痛，「联络老家后，知道你并没有跟家里断联，我知道，你只是不愿意跟我联系。」

「对不起，铉辰哥，我对不起你，我伤害了你，我…….」男孩瞬间哽咽，豆大泪水汩汩滑落脸颊，他抽回被紧握的手，手掌摀住脸，遮断对视，抹去潮湿模糊视线的泪。

「精寅，那晚你没有伤害我，你突然失联，我也可以理解。」掌心放在他的肩膀，轻捏，「但是…..我真的很担心。」

他松开手掌，眼前美好的脸庞，与他在内心里纠葛反复设想的愤怒与怨恨的表情截然不同，铉辰哥关心的神情让他既是温暖又是羞愧，他低下头，泪水止不住地流出，垂在身侧的双拳紧握。

「铉辰哥….呜呜…..我真的很抱歉……..」

男孩有些泣不成声。

承受了太多，歉疚与羞愧与伤心，破碎的爱慕与眷恋，半年的时间让这些都沉淀在心灵的海洋，现在全都化为澄澈纯粹的泪水，溢出眼眶。

「精寅，你不需要再道歉了。」

他再次落入温暖的怀抱，温暖的掌轻拍他的头与背给予安慰传输着关爱。

他紧握的双拳缓缓松开，慢慢举起手臂回抱住那温暖紧实的身体。

「谢谢你…..铉辰哥…..」

============

蓝天白云的天气，

雪已停，白雪霭霭在建筑物上，推积在街边的转角，在行道树梢在街灯顶。

平凡周间工作日，一如日常。

Blue Moon公司，

大办公室里人们正忙碌的工作。

「可恶！」韩知城今天穿着略为花俏的拼贴跳色的衬衫正皱鼻瘪嘴，脚板一抖一抖的抒发不悦，「这季的提案竞赛又是灿哥和彰彬拔得头筹。」

铉辰浅灰衬衫深色长裤气质优雅卓然，正在手指飞舞敲打键盘。

「黄铉辰！你居然敢不听大爷我说话。」

「喔。」

「过分，你不要学到彰彬只应和单音的说话方式啦。」可爱的男子气鼓鼓的吹膨双颊推了一下好友的肩。

铉辰停下动作，转过身来，「我讨厌比较，比来比去实在没意思，做好工作最实际。」铉辰忍不住用手指戳了下那澎润鼓起的脸颊，「而且灿哥他们团队的提案我蛮喜欢的，我个人很喜欢甜奶酒，」铉辰耸耸肩，「你知道的。」

「我．一．点．也．不．知．道。」知城赌气般一个字一个字用力地说。

「真的？你不想试试？冰镇后的甜奶酒，或是咖啡与奶酒做的调酒。」铉辰扬眉，「亲爱的韩知城，请~让我正式~邀请你。」

「我~接~受~~，呵呵，今晚？」

铉辰点头，「我的密藏酒吧，先一起吃晚餐？」

「好~~」知城语调雀跃。

「铉辰。」

突然有人轻拍他的肩膀，转头看见一双温和眼眸，他喜欢的略长下巴。铉辰忍不住握住那放在他肩上的手，那人回握掌心温热。

「彰彬哥，恭喜你和灿哥提案比赛得奖啦。」

「喔。」

「我今天晚上要跟知城去喝酒。」

彰彬扬起眉，勾起单侧嘴角，「那么明天晚上，来我公寓？ 」

铉辰轻噘起嘴没有回答，直视着男友的双眼，那双眸漾着邀请透着期待泛着渴望。

「STOP！！！」知城双眼大睁，双手阻挡在两人中间，「你们两个不要在我旁边眉目传情。」

「喔。」彰彬将视线拉离美好的容颜，转到气愤瘪嘴的可爱男子，「知城，你今天报告很精采。」

「哼哼，我该把这句话当作是胜利者的怜悯安慰？还是，当作是真心真意的恭维好呢？」

「喔。」彰彬耸耸肩，「随你，我走啦。」

「可恶！」知城抓住铉辰的肩膀猛力摇晃，「黄铉辰，我们下一季绝不能输！！我们一定要想出超级棒的提案！」

铉辰眨眨眼，叹了口气，「我今晚请你喝酒。」

「说定了！」

没有星星的夜晚，大楼栉比鳞次的霓虹灯闪耀，

城市一隅，

Blue Moon公司附近的酒吧，

铉辰和知城两人坐在吧台的高脚椅上啜饮调酒，聊天轻笑交换意见互相调侃，尔偶跟调酒师交谈。

李旻浩走进酒吧，站在入口附近松开围巾脱去保暖的大衣的时候，刚好遇到从洗手间出来正要回座位的铉辰，优雅男子的衬衫已松开最顶端的几颗钮扣，露出颈项肌肤，双颊酡红，姿态放松带着点慵懒。

「旻浩哥。」铉辰扬着嘴角走过来将手肘搭在他肩上，若有似无的咖啡混着奶香，他翻了个白眼，推开醺醉时会变得”比较”黏人的铉辰。

铉辰毫不在意，用手掌抓拨滑落额前的发丝，「你也来喝酒？」

「嗯，跟彬练完拳，想说来聊天。」

他心中腹诽，跟彰彬交往后铉辰的性感值几乎是直线上昇，从这点看彰彬顶厉害的啊。

「铉辰。」低哑抓耳的男声。

「彰彬哥～」高挑微醺的男子几乎立刻回头，扑到壮硕男子身上，被壮硕的胳臂回搂个实紧。

彰彬看见好友顿在一旁，「旻浩你怎啦？」

旻浩倒是回过神来，「没什么。」

「喔。」

「彰彬哥，虽然你邀我明晚去你公寓，」铉辰噘嘴，「今晚不行吗？」

旻浩翻了个白眼，看着视线完全没有离开铉辰的彰彬扬起眉勾起单侧嘴角，已经伸起手，大拇指轻抚铉辰的唇瓣。

他摇摇头，开口打断热切得几乎马上就要燃烧的两人世界，「徐彰彬你就别留下来跟我喝酒了，你们俩，现在马上去找个合适的空间，留给我一点清净。」

旻浩离开视线紧黏的两人，朝店内走去，经过吧台看见坐在高脚椅上的知城双腿交迭，也已松开拼贴衬衫的领口钮扣，袖口推至肘，醺醉的脸庞泛着些红晕，对于他的出现略有些错愕，嘴微开圆眼眨了眨带着点傻气，他兀自走到窗边墙角的小圆桌前坐落。

他点了一杯Espresso Martini，” Wake me up, then fuck me up. (让我唤醒再把我灌醉)”，最适合现在的他，I love my life.日子这样矛盾不也顶好？


End file.
